Ojo de Luna
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Cuando la desesperación te engulle al ver ese mundo tan perfecto desde que aquella luna roja se posó en tu cielo. —Sakura—aquellos ojos negros la miraron con intensidad, —¿Sasuke-kun?—preguntó sorprendida, —Vamos a salvar al dobe y a destruir esta ilusión. Sasuke/Sakura Long fic.
1. Prólogo: Un Mundo Perfecto

**Ojo de Luna**

**Resumen: **Cuando la desesperación te engulle al ver ese mundo tan perfecto desde que aquella luna roja se posó en tu cielo. —Sakura—aquellos ojos negros la miraron con intensidad, —¿Sasuke-kun?—preguntó sorprendida, —Vamos a salvar al dobe y a destruir esta ilusión.

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha (mayormente) y otras parejas.

**Género:** Aventura, Amistad, Drama, Comedia, Romance.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Prólogo:** Un mundo Perfecto.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

_Simplemente, la perfección no existe._

Desde que ella tenía memoria no había nada conocido como sol, claridad, luz, calor, en conclusión nada referente al astro rey. Si uno miraba el cielo, se encontraría con una especie de luna… una luna roja.

Había sido así desde siempre.

Sakura Haruno tenía 19 años de edad, era de estatura promedio, delgada, con un color de cabello rosa y un par de ojos jades. Se caracterizaba por ser una chica tranquila, aunque algunas veces algo temperamental, con muchos amigos, una familia adorable, un novio encantador, un buen empleo en el hospital de Konoha y un futuro brillante… como el de todos y cada uno de los habitantes del mundo… pero aún así sentía que le faltaba algo.

Le faltaba lo más importante. Aunque ella realmente no sabía qué era.

Extrañamente, ella no era feliz. Y se preguntarán ¿Por qué no? Quizás por el hecho de sentirse atrapada en una realidad fantasiosa. Desde que tenía uso de razón, le parecía que las cosas no encajaban como deberían ser y, según ella, la prueba de su razonamiento era esa rara luna carmesí que cada habitante de Konoha ignoraba.

O, tal vez, ni siquiera la veían.

El despertador de Sakura sonó a las seis de la mañana, ella se removió en su cama tratando de alcanzar el ruidoso aparato para acallarlo, una vez apagado tardó unos diez minutos acostada pensando en cosas sin importancia, suspiró y se levantó para darse una ducha.

Al salir del baño cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla, escogió su ropa de trabajo y se vistió para luego dirigirse a la cocina en busca de algo que apaciguara el apetito mañanero. Allí la esperaba su mamá con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y un buen desayuno en la mesa. Su papá la saludó con la vista fija en el periódico y de vez en cuando daba sorbos a su café. Ella comió con tranquilidad, al terminar ayudó a su madre a recoger la mesa para luego tomar sus cosas y marcharse a su trabajo.

De camino al hospital, saludó a los señores Yamanaka, quienes eran dueños de una floristería, y compró unas flores para adornar su consultorio. Aunque cayó en cuenta de algo importante para ella, pero que nadie más parecía interesado.

—¿E Ino?—preguntó Sakura a la señora Yamanaka. Ino era la única hija de la familia, podría decirse que era algo así como su mejor amiga y la persona más racional que Sakura había estado. Era una rubia muy bonita con un cuerpo esbelto y que también caía en cuenta de los pequeñísimos detalles que Sakura notaba. Pero últimamente Ino había estado actuando extraño, incluso las personas "normales" de Konoha parecían notarlo y desde hace dos días que no la veía—¿Dónde está?

—Quien sabe—respondió la señora Yamanaka con un encogimiento de hombros—Está joven y pronto entrará en la edad en que se casan las jovencitas de hoy en día—sonrió pícaramente—Tal vez esté con su futuro marido— A su lado, Inoichi, el padre de Ino, asintió.

—Ah—fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, aquello realmente le parecía extraño. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez tuvieran razón, la rara actuación de Ino había comenzado desde que se estaba juntando con un tal Shikamaru Nara, un joven que Sakura sólo lo había visto una vez en toda su vida, el día en que Ino se lo presentó—Bueno, cuando regrese, dígale que por favor me visite—Sakura forzó una sonrisa—Hace tiempo que no hablamos. Nos vemos

—Como tú digas, cielo—respondió la señora Yamanaka—Adiós.

Suspiró cansinamente cuando hubo salido de aquella tienda. Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba para nada la forma en que los señores Yamanaka hablaban de su hija, es como si Ino fuese una cualquiera. Buscaría a Ino y aclararían todo ese asunto.

Pero eso sería más tarde, ahora tenía que trabajar.

Su día era una total y completa rutina. Trabajaba de ocho a doce del mediodía y de dos a cuatro de la tarde, entonces entraba el otro turno. La paga, para que negar, era totalmente excelente, como en cualquier otro empleo.

Es más, ella se hubiese dedicado a bibliotecaria y hubiese ganado lo mismo.

Aun así, prefería la medicina con creces. Le gustaba ayudar a la gente, trabajar con enfermos y sentirse orgullosa por una labor bien hecha. Se sentía _útil_. Claro que, en el hospital de Konoha casi nunca, por no decir nunca completamente, se presentaban emergencias más allá de una leve cortadura con un cuchillo, un pequeño raspón de rodilla o lo más extremo: una fractura de un brazo o pierna.

Porque así era el mundo, nada de enfermedades, tragedias o accidentes.

Prácticamente, ella se la pasaba todo el día sentada en el escritorio escribiendo su novela, la cual era basada en unos sueños raros que tenía desde que era consciente, y cuando mucho veía tres pacientes máximo, con eso nos referimos a los días más agitados.

A la hora del almuerzo, tenía tiempo de ir a su casa y comer tranquilamente para después regresar a paso lento al hospital. Allí estaría dos horas más sin hacer nada, hasta que saliera libre.

Una vez fuera de su trabajo, venía su siguiente obligación.

—¡Sakura!—ella conocía esa voz bastante bien. Siempre la oía cada vez que terminaba su "ajetreado" trabajo. Era Kenji, su novio. Un chico alto de cabello marrón y ojos negros. Él era normal, común y corriente.

—Hola Kenji—saludó con tranquilidad, nada de besos y abrazos porque aún no eran esposos —¿Cómo ha estado tu día?—aunque ya sabía la respuesta de antemano.

—Como siempre, no hay mucho ajetreo cuando eres… eh… no sé, ¿cualquier cosa?—respondió con algo de duda.

—Tienes razón—admitió, como siempre.

—Oye, sabes que Ren y Karin van a…—y allí su novio comenzaría una plática sobre otros amigos que se habían casado porque ya habían cumplido los veinte, y así sería por las próximas dos horas en las que caminarían, él hablaría, ella sonreiría (por cortesía) y todo sería de maravilla… porque así tenía que ser.

Era su rutina.

Y, como siempre lo había hecho desde que comenzó a ganar su propio dinero, fue a cenar en un pequeño puesto de ramen llamado Ichiraku, no porque estuviera obsesionada con ese tipo de comida, de hecho sabía que era poco saludable, lo hacía ya que por algún extraño motivo ese pequeño lugar le causaba un sentimiento que no sabía cómo describirlo ¿nostalgia?, ¿anhelo?, sea cual sea, esa sensación la motivaba a seguir yendo todos los días.

Después de haber terminado de cenar y pagado la comida, regresó a paso lento entre la multitud hacia su casa. Alzó la vista y volvió a ver aquella luna roja con una especie de puntos que le daban el patrón de ¿un ojo? Ante ese pensamiento, sintió un escalofrío pues pudo jurar por un momento que la luna la veía, sacudió la cabeza, ya se estaba volviendo loca.

Aún así, había una pequeñísima parte de su cerebro que le decía que quizás no lo estaba del todo y que le recordaba que aquel mundo era una completa farsa, que debía despertar y afrontar la realidad.

Pero, ¿cuál realidad debía afrontar?

¿Quién no querría vivir en el mundo actual? _Tú_ le recordó la vocecita rara en su cabeza _No seas ilusa, nada es perfecto y tú lo sabes ¡Abre los ojos, Shanaroon!_ Parpadeó confundida.

¡La vida de todos es perfecta! Refutó a la voz ¿Por qué ella no querría vivir así?

_¡Porque es falso!_ Contraatacó la vocecita _¡Joder! ¡Mira al cielo! Esa luna, ese patrón, ese ojo, o como quieras llamarlo, ¿No te recuerda a algo?_

Negó internamente ¿A que debería recordarle?

_Eres imposible_ se rindió la voz_ Pero después no digas que no te lo dije_

El mundo es perfecto, se dijo a sí misma.

Y en realidad, tenía razón

No habían guerras, ni discordia, odio, venganza, maldad. Nadie era mejor que nadie, todos comían la misma cantidad que todos, nacían saludables después de sus nueve meses reglamentarios, irían a la escuela a su edad debida, crecerían, harían amistades, trabajarían, conocerían a su pareja exacta, se casarían a los veinte años y se serían fieles hasta la muerte o quizás más, comprarían una preciosa casa con un lindo jardín, tendrían cuando mucho dos hijos, pero los tendrían, los verían crecer, tener su propia familia, consentirían a sus nietos y morirían cuando cumplieran los cien años exactos y nadie se sentiría triste porque así es todo, y así sería para todo el mundo.

_Como un disco que se repite cada vez que se acaba_ comentó con sarcasmo la vocecita de nuevo, y no se lo pudo negar.

_¿Tienes algún sueño?_ Preguntó repentinamente Sakura interna, así decidió llamarla.

¿Sueño?

_Si un sueño, ya sabes algo que deseas cumplir con toda el alma_

Pues la verdad no, respondió mentalmente

_Es cierto que este mundo es "perfecto"_ comenzó Sakura interna_ pero es tan perfecto que nadie aspira a tener sueños, metas, proponerse desafíos, creen que no los necesitan y simplemente viven la vida, si es que esta patética forma de ser puede llamarse así, siguiendo ese patrón como si fueran robots, tal cual como ese bastardo quería._

¿Cuál bastardo?

_Tú sabes cual, el de la máscara, su nombre lo tienes en la punta de la lengua y yo también, cuando tú lo recuerdes, yo también_ y de repente se calló.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su casa. Entró despacio y se encaminó a su cuarto, ya todos estaban dormidos. Tanta plática con Sakura interna la había dejado agotada así que tomó una ducha, se aseó correctamente, lavó sus dientes y se colocó su pijama favorito.

Una vez que estuvo acostada en su cama, pensó un momento lo que había dicho Sakura interna y llegó a una conclusión:

Estaba loca

Así que decidió ignorar todo y cerrar sus ojos. Mañana, si tenía suerte, Ino le daría por aparecer y tal vez hicieran algo. Sonrió, esa era la parte que más le gustaba de su vida, el momento de dormir.

Cuando dormía, sentía que se liberaba de todo, de aquella perfección que la agobiaba hasta el punto de la desesperación.

Sí, era mejor dormir.

Así podría entrar al mundo de Morfeo y comenzar a soñar lo mismo de siempre.

Soñar con un extraño ninja hiperactivo llamado Naruto, que por cosas del destino tenía encerrado un demonio zorro de nueve colas, lo que hacía que la gente le mirara con odio y miedo, pero eso no lo detenía de querer cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage, aparentemente el ninja más fuerte de toda Konoha.

Soñar con un chico llamado Sasuke, un ninja con un duro pasado que escondía su tristeza debajo de una máscara de frialdad y con un único propósito: vengarse de su hermano mayor. Era alguien del cual ella estaba enamorada.

Soñar con un extraño sensei llamado Kakashi que estaba más que dispuesto en dar su vida por la de sus amados alumnos, aunque fuera un irresponsable que siempre llegaba tarde dando excusas estúpidas como: "Me perdí por el sendero de la vida", "Es que había una ancianita con unas bolsas y tenía que ayudarla" o "Se me atravesó un gato negro por la vía y tuve que dar la vuelta" Además de que siempre se la pasará leyendo libros de contenido +18

Soñar con una Sakura totalmente diferente a ella, llena de sueños (aunque la mayoría románticos) que deseaba superarse y ser independiente de sus compañeros, amable, temperamental pero con una sonrisa llena de vida.

Sí, era mejor dormir.

Y con ese pensamiento se adentró en una maravillosa aventura, que quizás más tarde sería una leyenda.

Sonrió.

En un árbol cercano a su casa había una sombra, de la cual lo único que se le distinguía era un par de ojos del mismo color de la luna. La observaba desde aquella rama con vista perfecta hacía su cuarto.

—Hmp, molesta.

Y ella estaba ajena a la fría mirada que le lanzaban.

O quizás si lo notó, sólo que pensó que esa sensación de ser observaba también venía empaquetado con su propia locura.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p>Sorry, Gracias Ikeuchi, tenias razón... nosé que pasó allí... Jodido<p> 


	2. Capítulo Uno: Desesperación

**Editado**

* * *

><p><strong>Ojo de Luna<strong>

**Resumen: **Cuando la desesperación te engulle al ver ese mundo tan perfecto desde que aquella luna roja se posó en tu cielo. —Sakura—aquellos ojos negros la miraron con intensidad, —¿Sasuke-kun?—preguntó sorprendida, —Vamos a salvar al dobe y a destruir esta ilusión.

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha (mayormente) y otras parejas.

**Género:** Aventura, Amistad, Drama, Comedia, Romance.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Uno:** Desesperación.

**Escrito por:** Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p>El despertador de Sakura sonó a las seis de la mañana, ella se removió en su cama tratando de alcanzar el ruidoso aparato para acallarlo, una vez apagado tardó unos diez minutos acostada pensando en cosas sin importancia, suspiró y se levantó para darse una ducha.<p>

_Como siempre_.

Al salir del baño cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla, escogió su ropa de trabajo y se vistió para luego dirigirse a su cocina en busca de algo que apaciguara el apetito mañanero. Allí la esperaba su mamá con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y un buen desayuno en la mesa.

_Como siempre_.

Su papá la saludó con la vista fija en el periódico y de vez en cuando daba sorbos a su café. Ella comió con tranquilidad, al terminar ayudó a su madre a recoger la mesa para luego tomar sus cosas y marcharse a su trabajo.

_Como siempre_.

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha con destino a su trabajo.

_Como siempre_.

_¡Por el amor de Kami!_ Espetó furiosa a Sakura interna _¿Podrías callarte y desaparecer de mi vista?_

_Eso es imposible, estoy en tu mente no al frente tuyo,_ le recordó con malicia Sakura interna

Sakura gruñó y decidió ignorarla. Posó su vista en la vitrina de una tienda y se acercó con curiosidad a ver los objetos que se exhibían. Le gustó un medallón con forma de rosa para su madre, pensó que tal vez podría comprarlo luego que saliera de su trabajo. Mientras seguía recorriendo con su mirada la vitrina, algo, o mejor dicho alguien captó su atención.

Sólo veía el reflejo algo borroso de una persona a través del cristal, pero podía ver. Era un hombre, quizás de la misma edad de ella, no distinguía bien su rostro pero sí sus ojos.

Eran de un color negro. Y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando notó que la estaba observando, _a ella_.

Frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, tal vez era simplemente cosa suya, el joven sólo podría estar viendo hacía algún lado cerca de ella, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ese extraño la estaba siguiendo.

¿Cómo estaba tan segura?

Por el aura que emanaba ese hombre.

Se podía sentir a kilómetros de distancia.

Aceleró el paso y se escabulló entre la multitud.

_Tranquila nadie te va a notar, recuerda que el cabello rosa es muy común en estos tiempos_, soltó con ironía Sakura interna, pero ella decidió ignorarla, lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era distracción alguna.

Sonrió cuando vio la floristería de Ino, allí podría esconderse mientras esperaba que ese sujeto la perdiera de vista. Casi corrió el último trecho que le quedaba hasta la entrada, esperó un momento a calmarse y luego entró como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Buenos días—saludó apenas entró.

—Buenos días, Sakura—respondió la señora Yamanaka, que estaba en el mostrador ojeando unas revistas —¿Cómo estas, linda?

—Muy bien, aunque alguien extraño me estaba siguiendo—comentó mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador.

—¿En serio?—soltó una risa—¿No será que te confundiste, Sakura?

—Sí, tal vez me estoy volviendo paranoica—la acompañó con sus risas—Por cierto, ¿ya llegó Ino?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Quién?

—Ino —respondió como si nada. La señora Yamanaka la miró confundida.

—¿Quién es Ino, Sakura?—preguntó mirándola con la confusión escrita en el rostro.

Sakura la miró e iba a responder pero nada salió de sus labios, era cierto lo que decía la señora Yamanaka: ¿Quién era Ino? Hasta donde ella sabía, no tenía ninguna amiga llamada así. Parpadeó confundida y sacudió su cabeza.

—Yo…—comenzó—creó que me he confundido.

—Linda, si no has dormido lo suficiente tal vez deberías tomarte el día libre.

—Creo… creo que tiene razón. Me voy, adiós.

—Adiós, corazón.

Sakura salió apurada de la floristería, sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas. Su mente divaga entre la locura y la desesperación, se apresuró en llegar al hospital y cuando cruzó el último trecho, pudo jurar que el mismo sujeto de hace poco estaba detrás de ella.

Quería llorar.

—Buenos días, Sakura—saludó la recepcionista cuando la vio entrar al hospital.

Ello sólo asintió con la cabeza y apresuró el paso para llegar al consultorio y encerrarse. Trató de calmarse pero le era imposible. Primero estaba el sujeto extraño que la seguía a todas partes y segundo estaba… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Ino?, sí, Ino.

¿Por qué inventaría un nombre así?

_No lo inventaste, Sakura_ le dijo Sakura interna _Ino existe, sólo que la han desaparecido._

_¿Quiénes?_ Preguntó Sakura, ha este punto le daba igual darle la razón a su voz 'loca'.

_Ellos, los que controlan el mundo, ¿quieres una prueba? Abre el cajón de tu escritorio, estoy segura que allí la encontrarás_ y dicho eso, su yo interno se calló.

¿Abrir el cajón? Miró con algo de duda el lugar donde Sakura interna le había dicho que revisara, pero necesitaba calmar sus inquietudes, se armó de valor y abrió el cajón. Tomó con delicadeza el hermoso listón rojo que estaba escondido allí y lo observó, era un regalo de Ino, estaba segura, ella no podría olvidar algo así.

—Ino existe—se dijo convencida—debo encontrarla.

Sacó su novela y se puso a trabajar en ella. Estaba más calmada, encontraría a Ino costase lo que costase.

—¡Sakura!—saludó Kenji cuando la vio salir del hospital—¿Cómo estás?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Bien—mintió.

—Oye, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer algo? Hace tiempo que vas a ese puesto de ramen ¿no?

—Disculpa tengo un compromiso urgente—se excusó rápidamente.

—Oh, vaya, bueno será a la otra—caminaban con tranquilidad. Al menos el sujeto que la había estado siguiendo todo el santo día, también la siguió del hospital a su casa y de su casa al hospital, no estaba a la vista, lo que la hacía sentirse más calmada.

—Kenji, ¿conoces a Ino?

—No—contestó—¿Debería?

—Pues, las cosas últimamente han estado raras, ¿sabes? Yo juraría que Ino era la hija de los señores Yamanaka.

—Ellos tienen sólo un hijo, Sakura—le dijo con algo de dureza.

—¿Hijo? No recuerdo que…

—¿Acaso olvidaste a Inochi?

—Pues… pues no creo conocerlo—comentó dudosa—Pensé que sólo tenían a Ino.

—Ino no existe, Sakura.

—Pero…

Él la sujetó algo fuerte del brazo.

—Sakura, deberías dejar de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas. _Por tu propio bien._

Se asustó cuando dijo eso.

—Sabes, creo que mejor me voy a mi casa, estoy algo _cansada._

Pero él no la soltó.

—Kenji, suéltame—pidió.

Pero él sólo hizo más firme su agarre.

—Tranquila, Sakura—comenzó con tranquilidad—déjame ayudarte y te prometo que todo será como _antes._

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y comenzó a luchar. Tenía que liberarse.

Gritaba, pataleaba pero él no la soltó.

Kenji comenzó a sujetarla con más fuerza de la normal. La gente los observaba con frialdad y Sakura se dio cuenta de que ellos también pretendían ayudar a Kenji.

No podía dejar que la agarraran. Su yo interno se lo decía a gritos, una vez que la sujetaran bien, adiós mundo.

—¡Suéltame!—y como pudo se zafó de su agarre y comenzó a correr, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo pero aún así todos la estaban viendo.

No importaba a donde fuera, en cada esquina la gente la seguía observando como si supieran que ella sabía la verdad, cualquiera que fuera.

Temió por su vida en ese instante.

Llegó a Ichiraku y se sentó a comer, tenía que pensar con claridad. El dueño del local la veía con intensidad, mientras preparaba su pedido. Sakura observó, cuando el señor pensaba que no era visto, como le agregaban un extraño polvo a su comida. Ahogó un grito y salió corriendo de allí.

Era desesperante.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta su casa.

Entró y se dirigió a su cuarto lo más rápido que podían sus piernas.

Se lanzó a su cama, se tapó su rostro con la almohada y trató de calmar su respiración.

Quería gritar, llorar, golpear algo, le daba igual si la gente la veía como una loca, si la hacían desaparecer como a Ino, sólo quería volver a la realidad.

Estaba desesperada.

—¿Sabías qué si sigues actuando así, realmente se van a dar cuenta de todo y van a matarte, Sa-ku-ra? Debes pensar con la cabeza fría—comentó una voz indiferente desde algún punto de su habitación.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, comenzó a hiperventilar de nuevo y se quitó la almohada de la cara para encarar al dueño de esa…

_Exquisita voz_, como siempre Sakura interna hacía comentarios fuera de contexto.

Pero ese no era el punto, lo que realmente importaba era que parado frente a ella se encontraba un hombre, pero no cualquiera.

Era el sujeto que había visto en todas partes ese día.

Ahora lo podía detallar bien, y se dio cuenta de que realmente era diferente, muy diferente a todos. Era de esas personas que puedes reconocer fácilmente entre la multitud, no sólo por su físico, sino por su porte de elegancia y su aura de superioridad.

Su yo interno gritó de la emoción cuando lo vio, aunque ella realmente no entendía el motivo de su exaltación. Tenía que admitir que el chico de piel blanca, ojos negros, cabello azabache y rebelde, con facciones perfectas y de sonrisa socarrona, era todo un adonis, pero aún así…

_¡Hace tiempo que no te veía!_ Exclamó feliz Sakura interna. Eso último sí sorprendió a Sakura, que sólo atinó a hacerse una pregunta.

—¿Quién eres?—lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

—¿Quién crees que soy?—respondió él.

—No lo sé—admitió. Se sorprendió cuando notó que hablaba con tranquilidad a pesar de que un desconocido estaba en frente de ella.

_¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?_ Su yo interno casi rugió. Ella la ignoró.

—¿Segura que no te acuerdas?—dijo él, al tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Sakura sólo pudo quedarse de piedra mientras él se colocaba encima de ella, obligándola a recostarse de nuevo en su cama. Acercó su rostro hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

Sakura soltó el aire de sus pulmones, lo había estado conteniendo. Tenía que calmarse sino quería comenzar a hiperventilar de nuevo. Tragó grueso cuando él sonrío con superioridad. Sus ojos se veían sin pestañear.

—Sakura—aquellos ojos negros la miraron con intensidad, y fue cuando todo cobró sentido. Fue como un clic instantáneo que la trajo de vuelta a la vida. Y todo regresó a ella. A su alrededor, lo que ella siempre creyó su habitación comenzó a desmoronarse como si se tratara de un espejo que se acababa de romper para mostrar un lugar sucio y oscuro.

—¿Sasuke-kun?—preguntó sorprendida.

_¡Lo recordaste! ¡Recordaste a Sasuke-sexy-kun!_

Uchiha Sasuke sonrió de nuevo.

—Vamos a salvar al dobe y a destruir esta ilusión.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p>AN: ¿Vamos bien con la historia? ¿La siguen? ¿Algo que no les guste? Háganlo saber con un comentario, tranquilos que son gratis. Tómense cinco minuticos de su tiempo y opinen.

* * *

><p>Y ahora algo más de mí:<p>

**Crónicas de Amaya**: De cómo Amaya descubrió la electricidad y supo que el hierro es buen conductor de la misma.

Cuando yo tenía tres años de edad era muy curiosa, como cualquier bebé. Está anécdota es una de las tantas cosas que me pasaron a esa edad. Mi madre, una mujer muy inteligente, había recibido una llamada telefónica y me había dejado sola un par de minutitos.

Mientras caminaba felizmente por el apartamento en el que vivía, conseguí un cuchillo de hierro, pero no de eso que cortan fácilmente, entonces me dio por estudiar física (ya sabía yo que mi inteligencia se había desarrollado desde muy pequeña)

Me dirigí a un enchufe y quite el la tapita protectora que evitaba que yo jugara con ellos y, sí señores y señoras, metí el cuchillito.

Mi mamá soltó el teléfono asustada cuando me oyó gritar, y me encontró llorando, el cuchillo en el piso, la tapita del enchufe tirada cerca y mis cabellos parados, tipo caricatura. Me regañó bastante, y eso me alejó de los enchufes por un tiempo… hasta los cuatro casi cinco. Pero eso ya es otra historia.

* * *

><p>Y, para finalizar, una frase para recordar:<p>

"Yo, pues, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan no pienso decírselos, ¿Sueños para el futuro? Umm, no había pensado en eso"

(Kakashi Hatake)

* * *

><p>Ama-chan off!<p> 


	3. Capítulo Dos: Realidad

Editado

* * *

><p>¡Buenas, chicos! ¿Cómo andan? Espero que de mil maravillas. Wow con dos capítulos y ya llevo más de 10 reviews, si les soy sincera, realmente no pensé que la historia fuera a gustar tanto. ¡Estoy muy feliz! Oh, pues quiero adelantar todo lo que pueda dado que pronto comienzo la universidad, aunque todavía no me han dado fecha, pero bueno uno nunca sabe. Gracias por todo su apoyo. Se les quiere.<p>

Oh, claro hubo un review en especial que me llamó la atención, el de **Nanami Sakuraba****:** "Sasuke vino al fin para hacer algo productivo con la vida de él!" Pues déjame decirte que duré como diez minutos riendo con esa simple frase. Muchas gracias, así que este capítulo te lo dedico especialmente a ti.

* * *

><p>Y, antes de empezar, una frase para recordar:<p>

"Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, hay muchas cosas que no me gustan pero no hay nada en particular que me agrade. Y, no me gustaría usar la palabra 'sueño' pero tengo una ambición, voy a resurgir mi clan y asesinar a cierto hombre"

(Sasuke Uchiha)

* * *

><p><strong>Ojo de Luna<strong>

**Resumen: **Cuando la desesperación te engulle al ver ese mundo tan perfecto desde que aquella luna roja se poso en tu cielo. —Sakura—aquellos ojos negros la miraron con intensidad, —¿Sasuke-kun?—preguntó sorprendida, —Vamos a salvar al dobe y a destruir esta ilusión.

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha (mayormente) y otras parejas.

**Género:** Aventura, Amistad, Drama, Comedia, Romance.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Dos:** Realidad.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p>—Vamos, molesta—comenzó Sasuke—Apúrate o te apuro, tú decides.<p>

—¡Jódete, Uchiha!—espetó Sakura, mostrándole su lindo medio del dedo. El chico arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas.

—Hmp, la primera vez que me viste me abrazaste como si no hubiera mañana, Sa-ku-ra.

—¡Fue la emoción del momento!—gritó colérica mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas en su mochila—Además bastardo, todavía no te perdono el hecho de que ayer me hayas arrojado al río.

—Es que no te levantabas—dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

Sakura gruñó, se colgó su mochila y con gesto indiferente comenzó su caminata pasando por un lado al Uchiha quien la veía con expresión divertida.

—Es por el otro lado, molesta—comentó el chico con su típica sonrisa de superioridad. Sakura se detuvo en seco y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el lado que decía el Uchiha. El chico rió, pero no una de esas sonrisas arrogantes _made in Uchiha_, sino una risa, aunque fue corta, era libre, sin rencor y _linda_. Sakura lo miró embobada.

Le costaba adaptarse al renovado Uchiha.

Sí, señoras y señores. Sasuke Uchiha cambió su sendero del odio, por el de amor y paz.

Bueno, no tan exagerado así, pero al menos ya no trataba de matarla con un chidori cada vez que le daba la espalda.

¿Cómo diablos pasó?

Sakura no lo sabía. Aunque tenía un ligero presentimiento de que cierto rubio hiperactivo había tenido algo que ver, _en parte_. Ya que ella dudaba que Naruto fuera Dios para hacer que Sasuke Uchiha riera despreocupado.

Así que la otra pregunta que quedaba era ¿quién era el otro participante en esta transformación?

_Tal vez todavía estoy dentro del Tsukiyomi_ pensó para sus adentros.

_No lo creo, Sakura_ comentó su yo interno_ Sasuke todavía no se nos ha inclinado con una cajita que tenga dentro un anillo para decirnos: "Sakura eres el amor de mi vida, no, de mi existencia, cásate conmigo y te haré la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra". Cuando haga eso, date por hecho que estas en el genjutsu._

Sakura asintió para sí misma, esa sería su fantasía perfecta. Al menos ya tenía una señal que le indicaría peligro inminente de estar atrapada en el plan de Madara Uchiha.

—¿Cuánto falta, Sasuke?—preguntó Sakura a su acompañante.

—Un par de horas más y llegaremos a la base—comentó. Sakura soltó un suspiro.

—¿Sabías que un suspiro significa un beso anhelado, Sakura?—sonrió con superioridad—¿Acaso te entristece saber que ya vamos a llegar y no me has besado? Eso se puede arreglar fácil.

_¡Sí, Sasuke-kun! ¡Arréglalo!_

—En tus sueños, Uchiha.

—Tal vez sea en los tuyos, Haruno—y allí va la sonrisita _made in Uchiha_.

Sakura gruñó pero sonrió internamente, una parte de sí le agradaba el Sasuke bromista, era emocionante verlo actuar feliz como un Naruto cualquiera, aunque no imbécil, y sin perder su genialidad Uchiha.

Aunque cuando actuó así frente de ella por primera vez, estuvo a punto de matarlo con un golpe si él no lo hubiese esquivado, pensando que era un enemigo.

Sonrió para sí misma.

Llevaban viajando juntos tres semanas. Y, aunque algunas veces era irritante, le recordaba buenos tiempos.

Tres semanas.

El tiempo pasaba rápido.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando logró romper, con ayuda de Sasuke y su siempre conocida afinidad a los genjutsus, el Tsukiyomi eterno.

—_Mira lo que le has hecho a mi camisa, Haruno—gruñó molesto el Uchiha, cuando logró zafarse del agarre mortal de la chica—La has mojado toda con tus lágrimas._

—_Di-disculpa—dijo entre sollozos la chica de cabello rosa._

—_Hmp, no tienes remedio._

—_Es que e-estoy tan fe-feliz de verte—sonrió mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Cuando recobró la cordura y se encontró cara a cara con Uchiha Sasuke, no dudó en abrazarlo y ponerse a sollozar en su camisa._

_El chico se tensó, no correspondió el abrazo pero tampoco la alejo, lo cual Sakura agradeció mucho. Necesitaba desesperadamente aquel contacto, habían pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que se habían visto._

_Dos largos y jodidos años desde la última vez que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se vieron._

_Ahora que ya estaba en sus cabales otra vez, lo recordaba todo con total claridad._

_Naruto y Sasuke estaban enfrascados en lo que sería la batalla definitiva de ambos. Era una pelea muy pareja y peligrosa, realmente no era nada recomendable acercarse a ese lugar, pero ella siempre era 'molesta' y, a pesar de Kakashi-sensei trató de detenerla, había decidido participar, a favor de Naruto, claro está._

_Cuando ella llegó a brindarle apoyo al Uzumaki, a pesar de que éste le pidió que no se acercara, Tobi hizo su grandiosa aparición y supo que realmente estaban en problemas. Naruto estaba muy herido y ella realmente no podía hacer mucho, tenía que ser sincera en ese punto._

_Después de algunas palabras intercambiadas por Tobi y Naruto –la mayoría de ellas dirigidas a Sasuke- el primero simplemente se hartó._

_ —Mata a la mujer y dame al kyubi—fue la seca orden que Tobi le dio a Sasuke._

_Sakura vio que Sasuke realmente pensaba atacarlos cuando cargó un chidori y Naruto estaba muy cansando para hacer algo por ellos._

—_¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para que el Kyubi sane tus heridas?—le preguntó rápidamente._

—_¿Eh?—el Uzumaki la vio con confusión—Pues no sé, como dos minutos, a propósito, se llama Kurama no Kyubi, llámalo por su nombre._

_Ella resopló levemente._

—_Está bien—aceptó, no se iba a poner a pelear por algo tan estúpido—Entonces dile a Kurama que tarde menos, te daré lo que pueda de tiempo para que te recuperes por completo—le dijo._

_Naruto la miró con confusión y luego sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa al entender lo que su amiga quería decir._

—_O-oye, ¿no estarás pensando en luchar contra ellos o sí?_

_Lo miró serio por un segundo._

—_Pase lo que pase, no-pierdas-los-estribos—recalcó lo último._

—_¡Pero es una locura, 'ttebayo! ¡Es el teme y el tipo raro!_

_Sakura lo ignoró y se colocó en posición de ataque, Tobi ni se inmutó y Sasuke sólo arqueó una ceja al comprender sus intenciones._

—_¡Sasuke! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas!—oyó como Naruto chillaba a sus espaldas. El rubio trató de levantarse, pero fue inútil, aún estaba muy cansado._

—_Ignóralo—habló ella._

—_No durarás ni diez segundo—fue la seca contestación que Sasuke le dio._

—_Me importa una mierda._

—_Hmph._

_Lo que ocurrió después fue muy extraño, incluso para ella. El supuesto ataque que iba dirigido a ella se desvió y terminó atacando a Tobi pero éste lo evitó fácilmente._

—_¿Qué haces, Sasuke?—fue la fría pregunta que el enmascarado hizo._

—_Detesto que me utilicen—contestó con indiferencia—Además todavía tengo cosas que hacer, no pienso ser tu marioneta._

_Sakura y Naruto estaban totalmente sorprendidos, es decir, hace como un segundo Sasuke estaba preparándose para matarlos y ahora los estaba ayudando, ¿y decían que Sakura era bipolar?_

—_¡Así se habla, teme!—gritó Naruto, recuperándose de su sorpresa inicial._

—_Cállate, entre las cosas que tengo que hacer está matarte, dobe._

—_¡Oye!—le reclamó Naruto. Sakura todavía estaba consternada, ¿habían perdido y ya estaban dentro del genjutsu?_

—_Entonces, ¿piensas unirte a ellos?—le preguntó Tobi, Sasuke no respondió—comprendo, eres tan inservible como Itachi._

_Tobi sacó la especie de espada que tenía y apuntó a Sasuke con la misma._

—_Sakura—la voz fría de Sasuke logró traerla de vuelta a la realidad—Ayuda al imbécil a sanar, así será más rápido—dicho eso, el Uchiha sacó su Kusanagi y comenzó un duelo de espadas con Tobi._

_Ella asintió levemente a pesar de que Sasuke no esperaba respuesta, se colocó al lado del Uzumaki y comenzó a sanar sus heridas, lo cual se hizo muy fácil con la ayuda del Kyu… Kurama._

—_Déjalo así, Sakura-chan—le indicó Naruto a mitad de proceso—Ya estoy bien._

—_P-pero_

—_No te preocupes, guarda el chakra que te queda para defenderte, además el teme nos necesita—su vista se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sasuke, quien obviamente tenía cierta dificultad para contrarrestar algunos ataques—¿Lista?—Sakura asintió—Perfecto, ¡Vamos, 'ttebayo!_

_Realmente no hacían mucha diferencia, quien quiera que sea ese sujeto era bueno, muy bueno en combate. Los tres estaban muy débiles, no importara lo que hicieran, no podían acercársele a y Tobi parecía normal, como si no estuviera peleando ni nada parecido. _

—_Sasuke, saca a Sakura-chan de aquí—habló Naruto cuando supo que no podría vencerlo._

—_¡¿Cómo que 'saca a Sakura-chan de aquí'? ¡Yo no te pienso dejar, Naruto!—le espetó con dureza._

_Pero Naruto no la miraba a ella, sino al Uchiha, como si hablaran telepáticamente. El chico suspiró levemente y asintió, ganándose una enorme sonrisa por parte de Naruto._

—_¡Cuídala aunque sea lo último que hagas, teme!—le gritó y luego volvió a encarar a Tobi._

_Sakura comprendió que Sasuke había accedido a sacarla de allí, cuando vio al Uchiha acercárse se alejó de él unos cuantos pasos._

—_No—le dijo firmemente—No me hagas irme, Sasuke—le pidió—No podemos dejarlo solo._

—…

—_¡Naruto por favor, no lo hagas!—le suplicó._

—_Apresúrate, teme. No tengo todo el día—la cortó—Por cierto, Sakura-chan—le llamó sin verla directamente al rostro—… Te amo._

_Y esa pequeña confesión, que ella ya sabía pero que el Uzumaki no había podido decírsela de frente, fue lo que hizo que bajara su guardia. Sasuke aprovechó el pequeñísimo descuido de la pelo rosa y se le colocó detrás._

—_Lo siento—se limitó a decir antes de noquearla…_

_El recuerdo de lo que pasó hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Él, Naruto, ¿cómo había podido decirle eso antes de…?_

—_Sasuke-kun—comenzó tímidamente—Ya que el plan de Madara fue un éxito—tomó algo de aire—¿No significa que Naruto está…está mu-muerto?—su voz se rompió en la última parte._

—_Teóricamente, debería estarlo—explicó el Uchiha, mientras recorría con la vista la habitación de la chica—Pero ese bastardo es muy difícil de matar, así que cuando lo llevamos a la práctica, pues simplemente los dobes son resistentes._

—_¿A qué te refieres?—se sentía aliviada, Naruto estaba vivo._

—_Es algo complicado de explicar, y no tenemos tiempo suficiente para ello—el Uchiha se levantó de la cama y se asomó por la ventana con cuidado de no ser visto—Hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes._

—_¿Por qué?—preguntó confundida._

—_Tks, molesta—Sakura frunció el ceño—Verás, con tus pequeños escándalos de hace un rato ahora te tienen en punto de mira._

—_¿Quiénes?_

—_Las alimañas que Madara tiene por allí para encargarse de las personas que comienzan a notar cosas raras—dijo—Los Zetsus._

—_Creí que los habían acabado a todos._

—_Hizo más, después de todo tiene la ayuda de Kabuto—Sasuke se encogió de hombros—Ven, Sakura. Asómate a la ventana, conoce el verdadero mundo detrás de la ilusión—Sakura se acercó lentamente, ahora ya no estaba ciega, podría verlo todo con claridad—Conoce tu realidad._

_Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos al ver el lugar._

_Lo que había sido Konoha algún tiempo atrás, ahora era un lugar sin vida, cubierto por una ligera niebla que le daba un toque de terror. Las casas que ella siempre había visto coloridas, estaban totalmente opacas, con algunas ventanas rotas y hasta a veces sin puertas. En las calles, las personas regresaban como zombis de nuevo a su hogar, o lo que quedaba de ello, algunas se veían en un estado deplorable._

_Era entendible, nadie iba al hospital así su cuerpo se estuviese pudriendo. Su mente les engañaba, haciéndoles creer que todo estaba bien. Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo rápidamente, pero por fortuna, todo parecía andar bien con ella, quizás algo más delgada, pero completa._

_¿Así había pasado ella todo este tiempo?_

_Siguió observando el desolador lugar sin luz solar, sin alegría, sin risas, sin habla, sólo unas marionetas que regresaban a sus "hogares" para comer lo poco que les daban, y ellos se imaginaban un gran manjar, se "apagarían" por un tiempo y al día siguiente comenzarían de nuevo con la rutina. Notó que entre la gente, había, como Sasuke había dicho, Zetsus blancos quienes custodiaban el lugar. Ella observó con curiosidad como una persona de repente se caía y como un Zetsu se acercaba, le revisaba el pulso y luego… se lo comenzaba a comer._

_Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y asco. Aguantó las ganas de vomitar._

—_Como puedes ver, tenemos que salir de aquí. La próxima vez que pongas un pie afuera te van a matar—ella no dijo nada—Esto es un genjutsu, cuando alguien muere las personas no lo notan ya que, en su mundo perfecto, nada de esto sucede y se crean una imagen mental de que sigue con vida, que habla con ellos, come y sigue con normalidad todo. Otras veces se olvidan de ellos._

—_Lo mismo sucede con sus matrimonios, hijos, amigos, todo—continuó—Lo único que hacen es andar de un sitio a otro, Sakura, como si fuera una rutina. Tú también lo hacías. Te levantabas, imaginabas que hablabas con tus padres—ella lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida—Sí, Sakura ellos ya no están aquí, ibas a donde Yamanaka, después al hospital, salías con tu "novio" e ibas a comer a Ichiraku para después volver a comenzar la misma rutina._

—_Y ¿cómo sabes eso?_

—_Tengo tiempo observándote, aunque no lo creas, después de que decidiste estar por tu lado, yo seguía observándote de una forma u otra._

_Sakura se quedó muda ante lo último que le había dicho. Era cierto, ella no había caído de una vez en el Tsukiyomi… después de todo, Sasuke pasó un tiempo con ella._

_Sus parpados le pesaban, quería dormir un rato más. Sí, dormiría, además su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Ese día no iría a trabajar, aunque seguro Naruto vendría a buscarla más tarde para saber porque no se había presentado en el campo de entrenamiento número siete…_

_¡Mierda! ¡Naruto! Es cierto, estaban en guerra._

—_Joder—soltó entre dientes, al tiempo que se incorporaba rápidamente, causando que su cabeza le diera vueltas, además de uno que otro dolor en su cuerpo. Ahogó un gemido de molestia—¿Dónde estoy?—se preguntó al ver que estaba en un cuarto iluminado por una vela. _

_Observó que tenía las manos vendadas, levantó la camisa que usaba para comprobar que su abdomen también estaba vendado. Habían curado sus heridas pero, ¿quién? De repente su vista se posó en un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba frente de ella. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al verse. No había caído en cuenta de que su ropa era diferente, tenía una camisa azul marino que le llegaba a medio muslo y unas mallas negras. Tuvo un ligero presentimiento de quien podría ser el dueño de dicha ropa. Se levantó con cuidado y se puso de espalda al espejo, volteo su cara para poder ver el reflejo y sus sospechas fueron ciertas. Allí en la parte posterior de la camisa, estaba el inconfundible abanico del clan Uchiha. Extraño, de niña hubiese matado por portar una camisa con ese símbolo que la reconociera como la esposa de Sasuke._

_Entonces, ¿Sasuke sí la había ayudado? Le costaba imaginárselo, ya que él había tratado de matarla ¿cuántas?, ¿dos o tres veces?_

—_Naruto—susurró, ¡Joder! Ellos habían abandonado a Naruto. Tenía que salir de aquí cuanto antes. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Esperaba que no fuera mucho. Trató de encaminarse rápidamente a la puerta, pero sus extremidades le dolían demasiado, apenas pudo dar unos cuantos pasos antes de caer en el piso. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

—_Todavía no estás totalmente curada—alzó la vista del suelo y se encontró con Sasuke apoyado al marco de la puerta, su mirada era indiferente._

—_Sasuke-kun—habló con sorpresa, Sasuke alzó la ceja ante el uso del 'kun'—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?_

—_Lo suficiente para ver tú patética caída._

_Sakura no dijo nada, secó sus lágrimas y trató de levantarse, con éxito, del piso._

—_¿Tú curaste mis heridas?_

—_Hn_

—_Y—se sonrojó—¿m-me viste desnuda?_

—_Te traté con la mejor discreción posible—se limitó a contestar._

—_Bu-bueno, gracias Sasuke-kun_

—_Hmph._

—_Y ¿dónde está Naruto?_

_Sasuke se quedó callado y dirigió su mirada al piso. Entonces sí habían dejado a Naruto, se habían ido como unos cobardes dejando a su amigo solo. Sakura comenzó a sollozar._

—_Tenemos que rescatarlo._

—_No creo que eso sea ya posible._

—_¿Eh?_

—_Sakura, la guerra ya terminó. Perdimos._

—_No—sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, Sasuke tuvo que agarrarla y llevarla de nuevo a la cama mientras lloraba—¡No! ¡Él no está muerto! ¡No! ¡Él dijo que se iba a convertir en Hokage! ¡Me prometió que no moriría antes de hacerlo! ¡No!_

—_Sakura, mírame—la obligó a mirarlo—Naruto está muerto. Ojo de Luna comenzó hace dos semanas, Sakura._

_Sus ojos se encontraron. Se lanzó a sus brazos, provocando que ambos cayeran al piso, y lloró como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida, bueno tanto como cuando Sasuke la había dejado._

_Y él no la apartó. Más no lloró con ella, porque los Uchiha no lloran, aunque un "sucio" se le había metido en el ojo, por eso una silenciosa lágrima salió de él._

_Convivieron varios meses juntos. Sasuke salía periódicamente a evaluar con su Sharingan Eterno el Tsukiyomi, los cambios, los efectos…_

_Y ella se quedaba sin hacer nada._

_La relación entre ellos había mejorado un poco, con algunos altibajos y situaciones un tanto vergonzosas. Hasta una noche en donde soñó con Naruto y este gritaba de dolor su nombre. Se despertó entre lágrimas y se juró así misma que lo buscaría. Costara lo que costara, y Sasuke no se lo iba a impedir._

_Ya estaba cansada de estar esperando sentada sin hacer nada. Tenía el presentimiento de que Naruto estaba vivo, lo sabía, y sentía mucho dolor. Sasuke había salido a hacer sus "evaluaciones" del genjutsu, esta era su oportunidad, se cambio sus ropas por las de guerra que tenía antes, pero sin el chaleco, preparó su mochila y comenzó a dirigirse con cuidado a la puerta que indicaba era la salida. Salió en una especie de cueva que servía como camuflaje a la entrada de la base Uchiha, perfecto, Sasuke no se veía por ningún lado. Cuando ya estaba llegando a la salida, el chico apareció en frente de ella._

—_¿A dónde crees que vas?—Maldita sea, la había descubierto._

—_Lejos de aquí y de ti._

—_¿Hn?—arqueó una ceja._

—_Voy a ir a buscar a Naruto, él no está muerto, lo presiento._

—_No—dijo cortante._

—_¿No qué?—le retó._

—_No te voy a dejar ir._

—_¿Cuánto tiempo más pretendes que yo siga aquí?—le dijo._

—_Deja de ser jodidamente molesta, Sakura._

—_Ya me da igual si soy o no soy una molestia, Sasuke—escupió venenosamente—Si todavía hay alguna posibilidad de salvar a Naruto, entonces voy a encontrarla. Sin Naruto, yo no soy nadie._

—_No vas a salir de aquí—activó su Sharingan—Le prometí al bastardo que te cuidaría. No pienso romper esa promesa, es lo último que puedo hacer._

—_¡Já! ¿Desde cuándo Uchiha Sasuke cumple con sus promesas?_

—_Hmph._

—_¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedes dar una respuesta coherente, me largo y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir._

_Sasuke lanzó un suspiro y trato de calmarse, si esto seguía así tendría que realmente usar su Sharingan en ella y eso no la pondría de mejor humor. Posiblemente haría algo estúpido como volar la base y eso revelaría su ubicación, entonces ¡adiós posibilidades!_

—_Tks, molesta, sólo confía en mí ¿sí?_

—_¿Qué confíe en ti?—comenzó amargamente—¡¿Qué jodidamente confíe en ti?—Comenzó a alzar más la voz—¡ME VIENES A HABLAR A MI SOBRE CONFIANZA CUANDO TÚ NOS TRAICIONASTE! ¡ES TU CULPA, TU JODIDA CULPA DE QUE TODO ESTÉ PASANDO, UCHIHA! ¡LA TUYA Y LA DE TU MALDITO CLAN! ¡SI HUBIESES ESTADO CON NOSOTROS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, ENTONCES NARUTO ESTARIA VIVO, PERO NO, TE LARGASTE PARA ASESINAR A TU INOCENTE HERMANO, Y DESPUES NI SIQUIERA FUISTE CAPAZ DE CUMPLIR SU ULTIMA VOLUNTAD DE REGRESAR A KONOHA Y PROTEGERLA! ¡¿Y TIENES LAS AGALLAS PARA HABLARME DE CONFIANZA? ¡TE ODIO UCHIHA SASUKE, TE ODIO! ¿ME OYES? Y ¿SABES QUE ES LO PEOR? ¡QUE TODAVÍA TE SIGO AMANDO COMO UNA JODIDA ESTÚPIDA!_

_Salió corriendo de la base de los Uchiha. Lo odiaba, pero se odiaba más a ella por seguir siendo una estúpida enamorada. Sasuke no hizo ademán de seguirla y ella lo agradeció. Se alejó y no lo volvió a ver más._

_Anduvo entre los bosque evitando lo más posible la luz lunar, no sabía exactamente como trabajaba Tsukiyomi pero evitaría cualquier contacto visual con la luna y su resplandor. Y, al parecer, sus métodos eran bastante aceptables, ya que no se sentía atrapada en un genjutsu._

_Hasta la fatídica noche, en que fue embestida por unos desconocidos. Desde allí, terminan sus recuerdos._

_Se sintió culpable, la última vez que se vieron, ella no había sido del todo agradable._

—_Sasuke, respecto a lo que te dije la última vez, yo… lo siento._

—_Hmph, no importa, sé que lo merecía de todas formas—se encogió de hombros._

—_Sí, pero debí haberte escuchado…_

—_Tks, hablas demasiado. Vámonos._

—_¿A dónde?—preguntó curiosa._

—_Hay una resistencia, Sakura. Fue creada por algunos shinobis que no cayeron en el Tsukiyomi, y han estado liberando más y más ninjas del genjutsu durante estos dos años._

—_¿Nuestros amigos están libres?_

—_Tks, has tu mochila, nos vamos de aquí, allá veras quienes andan libres y quiénes no. Ah y otra cosa, el hecho de que ya estés libre del genjutsu no significa que no puedas volver a caer…_

—¿Sakura?—volvió en sí cuando Sasuke la llamó.

—Eh, lo siento sólo estaba distraída.

—Hmp

Bueno que Sasuke esté más feliz no significa que vaya a dejar sus lindos monosílabos

_Además_ comentó su yo interno _Sasuke-kun sin monosílabos no es Sasuke-kun._

Hay cosas que simplemente no van a cambiar y que ella tampoco lo deseaba. Lo único que le hacía falta para sentirse completa eran Kakashi-sensei con su jodida porno y Naruto.

—Muy bien, Sakura—él la sacó de sus pensamientos—Llegamos.

_No te preocupes Naruto_ Sakura pensó_ esta vez, nosotros te vamos a salvar a ti_ Sasuke observó la mirada de decisión en la chica y, por un momento, pudo entender vagamente lo que pensaba, no era como con Naruto a quien prácticamente le podía leer la mente, pero algo era algo. Sasuke compartió su pensamiento, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

—Hmph, molesta—esta vez Sakura sonrió.

—Hmph, bastardo.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p>AN: Muy bien, sé que la actuación de Sasuke está Ooc totalmente, pero es que no pude evitarlo. Además no es culpa mía, como ya Sakura dijo, el cambio se debe a Naruto y a alguien más que veremos más adelante, ¿alguna suposición? ¡Háganla saber!

Recuerden comentar el capítulo, eso anima muchísimo a seguir. Son sólo cinco minutos de su tiempo, comparado con las horas que uno se toma en escribir ¿no creen que me lo merezco XD?

* * *

><p><strong>Crónicas de Amaya:<strong> De cómo Amaya pedía a su papá y su mamá resolvió el problema.

Cuando yo tenía seis años, mi papá solía llegar algo tarde del trabajo. Yo, para que negar, era una mocosa niña de papá. Un día en especial, no me quería dormir sin ver a mi papá entonces me puse a llorar y a pedir a mi papá, ¿Dónde estaba? Me preguntaba yo.

Mi madre, una mujer sumamente inteligente, se cansó de mis berrinches y entonces hizo algo muy sabio. Fue a la cocina y busco algo, lo trajo y me lo tendió. "Ten, aquí está tu papa" y en efecto, allí estaba el tan dichoso vegetal llamado papa. Eso me puso más molesta y yo le dije "¡No! ¡Yo quiero a mi _papá_!" Y ella me decía "Bueno aquí está tu _papa_" Así me entretuvo hasta que a la final me fui a llorar a mi cuarto hasta que me quedé dormida. Bueno manera de calmar a un niño ¿no?

**Gracias a:** Carla, Betsy-san, Nanami-chan (puedo llamarte así ¿verdad?), Yurenay, Nazaret, tatutu, Aidil, Tathuhime y Sakulali (Gracias encanto, por completar los 15 reviews). ¡Tratemos de llegar a los 25 reviews juntos!, ¿les parece?

* * *

><p>Y, para finalizar, una frase para recordar buenos tiempos:<p>

"Yo soy Sakura Haruno, A mi me gusta…, bueno la persona que me gusta…, umm, ¿debería decir mi sueño para el futuro? ¡Oh mi Dios! La cosa que menos me gusta es ¡Naruto! Mi hobbie es… ¡Kyaa!"

(Haruno Sakura)


	4. Capítulo Tres: La Base

Capítulo Editado: Ayleen ahora es Etsuko. Gracias Mina, tenías razón

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicasos! ¿Cómo están? Sí, ya sé lo que piensan: 'Esa Amaya piensa que puede venir así como así y aparecer de la nada luego de más de un mes' Vale, vale, lo lamento. Digamos que estuve de Hiatus, por así decirlo, en mi perfil publiqué el motivo. En fin, eso no importa, lo que realmente vale es que he aparecido.

Feliz Navidad y próspero año Nuevo, Se les quiere

* * *

><p>Y, antes de empezar, una frase para recordar buenos tiempos:<p>

"Sakura… Gracias"

(Uchiha Sasuke)

* * *

><p><strong>Ojo de Luna<strong>

**Resumen: **Cuando la desesperación te engulle al ver ese mundo tan perfecto desde que aquella luna roja se poso en tu cielo. —Sakura—aquellos ojos negros la miraron con intensidad, —¿Sasuke-kun?—preguntó sorprendida, —Vamos a salvar al dobe y a destruir esta ilusión.

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha (mayormente) y otras parejas.

**Género:** Aventura, Amistad, Drama, Comedia, Romance.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Tres:** La Base.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

Se encontraban frente a una especie de roca gigante cubierta con maleza. Sasuke hizo unos sellos y la roca se movió perezosamente hacia un lado revelando, debajo de ella, una pequeña escalera en descenso.

Ambos comenzaron a bajar y la roca comenzó a retornar a su posición original, él se detuvo un momento para asegurarse de que esta se cerrara y nadie más hubiese pasado. Lo menos que necesitaban era una compañía inesperada.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó Sakura mientras se dedicaba a bajar la escalera, la cual era bastante larga.

—Es sólo una pequeña base del Clan Uchiha—respondió Sasuke—ya te dije que vendríamos a una base secundaria.

—¿Hay más gente aquí?—quiso saber la mujer. Las largas escaleras llegaron a su fin para dar inició a un largo y estrecho pasillo lleno de bastantes puertas pero Sasuke las ignoró todas.

—Cuando yo me fui a buscarte, había como mucho unas veinte personas más—le dijo. En ese momento Sasuke se detuvo frente a una de las tantas puertas y la abrió para revelar otro pasillo lleno de puertas.

—¿Y sabes de algún conocido cercano que esté aquí?—preguntó Sakura tratando de sonar indiferente, pero en realidad estaba ansiosa.

—No seas molesta—le dijo Sasuke—¿Por qué no mejor lo tomas como… una sorpresa?

—Pero…

—¿No te parece mejor?—la interrumpió—Ya sabes que la paciencia trae sus frutos.

Sakura frunció el ceño más no replicó. Sasuke abrió otra puerta que conectaba con otro pasillo.

—¿Qué hay en las demás puertas?—quiso saber.

—Habitaciones para descansar, baños, almacenes de armas, ropa y suministros.

—Este lugar es grande—comentó la chica—¿Cuántas bases hay en total?

—No sé con exactitud—respondió—Cuando la guerra terminó, sólo sobrevivieron muy pocas personas. Podemos sentirnos afortunados que entre ellas quedaron los Kages.

—¡¿Tsunade-sama está…?

—Sí—le respondió antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta.

—¿Dónde está?—inquirió con impaciencia, sus ojos se habían cristalizado.

—Si me dejaras terminar, ya lo sabrías—le dijo en tono molesto.

—Lo siento—dijo en tono bajito, mientras secaba las rebeldes lágrimas que habían escapado.

—Hmph, en fin—soltó un suspiro—Entonces ellos decidieron esconderse para formar un plan de ataque—contó el chico, se detuvo en frente de otra puerta que ingresaba a otro pasillo—Sabían que sería muy difícil ganar. No sin una manera de vencer al Madara verdadero y al otro imbécil—le dijo—de hecho las cosas se pusieron feas, no había muchas esperanzas sin el dobe de Naruto—le dijo.

—Pero…

—Pero entonces apareció un imbécil, al que por cierto quise darle una paliza—Sakura juraría que dijo eso con ¿cariño?—aunque él terminó dándomela a mí—susurró, Sakura no oyó eso—con información sobre que Naruto estaba vivo. Parece que el Kyubi estaba reacio a abandonar a su nuevo dueño. Por eso es que se podía romper el genjutsu, el Tsukiyomi no está completo—explicó.

—Eso le da sentido a muchas cosas—dijo Sakura.

— Y comenzaron a organizar toda esta resistencia—continuó—Se crearon cinco bases principales, una en cada país ninja. Tsunade está en una de esas—informó—Y varias secundarias, las cuales, normalmente, son las que servían como sitios de reuniones para los grandes clanes—finalizó. Se detuvo frente a otra puerta y la abrió—Bienvenida a la Resistencia, Haruno—detrás de esa puerta había un gran salón lleno de gente.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, había como mínimo cuarenta personas. Algunas se voltearon para observar a los recién llegados.

La chica se sintió nerviosa, pero observó cómo algunos hacían gesto de saludo hacia Sasuke y él sólo asentía con la cabeza en respuesta. Uchiha comenzó a adentrarse entre la gente y ella lo siguió mientras veía a todos lados por si veía a alguien conocido.

—Tks, ¿dónde está?—oyó que Sasuke gruñía.

Y cuando iba a preguntar sobre quién o qué hablaba. Algo captó su atención.

—¡Sakura!—una voz llamó su nombre. Ella volvió su cabeza, buscando el dueño de esa familiar voz.

Lo vio acercarse y, en ese mismo momento, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Shikamaru—susurró. El chico le sonrió de medio lado y se acercó hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

La Haruno no lo soportó más y se lanzó a los brazos del chico. Ahora estaba más alto, casi del mismo tamaño de Sasuke, sus facciones ahora eran las de un adulto joven, quedaba muy poco de la adolescencia en él, aunque seguía usando su cabello amarrado en su típica coleta que, según Ino, le daba la forma de una piña.

—Es bueno verte—le dijo el chico correspondiendo el abrazo—Uchiha—saludó a Sasuke, que estaba al lado de la pelo rosa.

—Hn—fue lo único que respondió.

—¡Qué bueno que estés bien!—dijo la chica entre lágrimas.

—La última vez que te vi fue cuando estaba tratando de sacar a Ino de Konoha—sonrió.

—¿Ino?—dijo la chica separándose de él

Era cierto.

Ino le había presentado a Shikamaru cuando aún estaba dentro del Tsukiyomi, en ese entonces el genio era un total desconocido para ella.

—¡¿Sabes dónde está Ino?—exclamó Sakura.

Ino, su amiga, ella… ¿estaba bien?

—Sí, Sakura. Fue problemático, pero logré sacarla de Konoha antes de que nos mataran—explicó a la chica—Está bien—se apresuró a decir cuando vio la expresión de desesperación de la chica—Ahora debe de estar durmiendo, nosotros llegamos junto con otras nueve personas hace dos noches.

Sakura sintió que un peso desaparecía de sus hombros. Ino estaba bien, gracias al cielo.

—Nara—habló Sasuke—¿Cuántas personas hay ahora?—preguntó viendo a los alrededores.

—Ya llegamos a sesenta, es problemático pero no se puede hacer nada—respondió lanzando un bostezo—Sólo falta Neji por llegar y con eso ya estaríamos todos los que salimos hace un mes.

Sasuke asintió.

—Y ¿Dónde está el imbécil?—preguntó el Uchiha. Sakura miró con curiosidad a Sasuke y luego a Shikamaru.

¿Qué imbécil?

—Allá está—dijo, señalando hacia un punto específico.

Sakura y Sasuke siguieron con la mirada en donde Shikamaru señalaba.

Sentada en un banco había una chica de unos veinte años. Su cabello era de un color marrón claro, largo, recogido en una semi-cola dejando un par de mechones sueltos. Su piel era un poco tostada, y para qué negarlo, tenía un cuerpo de envidia: unos pechos que prácticamente podían competir con los de Tsunade, una cintura estrecha, caderas anchas y piernas largas. Prácticamente el prototipo de chica ideal.

Pero no fue la belleza de aquella chica lo que hizo sorprender a Sakura, bueno en parte sí.

Lo que realmente la hizo abrir los ojos como platos, fue la persona que estaba sentada al lado de ella, hablando y sonriendo.

—Hmph—fue lo único que dijo Sasuke.

—Voy a ver a Ino, nos vemos luego—Shikamaru se retiró y cuando Sakura le iba a decir que la llevara con él, sintió como Sasuke la agarraba del brazo y la llevaba hacía la pareja, que notaron su acercamiento de inmediato.

—Sasu-chan—saludó de inmediato la chica—¿Qué tal tu viaje?

—Etsuko, te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así—le gruñó el chico.

—Oh, pero ¿Quién es ella?—preguntó Etsuko, pasando totalmente de Sasuke.

—Mi compañera de equipo, Haruno Sakura—respondió él.

—¡Que linda!, un placer querida—le tendió la mano a lo cual ella aceptó algo dudosa—Soy Umenomiya Etsuko.

—Haruno Sakura—retiró su mano y miró a la otra persona, que la examinaba detenidamente con sus oscuros ojos.

—Y a él—Sasuke señaló al hombre—supongo que ya se conocen ¿no?

—Sí—respondió el chico—¿Qué tal te fue, Sasuke?

—Encontré lo que me pediste—respondió el chico, rebuscó algo entre su mochila y sacó unos pergaminos—Ten.

—Gracias—respondió, aceptando lo que Sasuke le tendía—Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

—Hmph—fue lo único que respondió.

—¿No sabes decir otra cosa?—indagó Etsuko con tono de fastidio.

—Hn.

—Olvídalo, es un caso perdido—habló Sakura—lo conozco desde que vamos a la Academia y siempre ha sido un amargado.

Sasuke gruñó, mientras que los otros dos reían gracias al comentario de la Haruno.

—¿Algo más?—inquirió con fastidio Sasuke.

—No, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Nos organizaremos cuando llegue Hyuga Neji—respondió el otro hombre.

Sasuke asintió.

—Bueno entonces voy a mostrarte tú cuarto, Sakura—Sasuke la agarró de nuevo y se dispuso a llevársela cuando un comentario del hombre lo detuvo.

—Hey, no le vayas a hacer nada raro a Sakura, Sasuke.

Sasuke lo encaró con una sonrisa juguetona, eliminando todo rastro de fastidio que tenía hace un momento.

—¿Y qué si lo hago?

—Oh, bueno usa protección—recomendó Etsuko, ese comentario hizo que Sakura se sonrojara.

¡¿Qué estaba inquiriendo esos tres?

—Exactamente—el chico dijo—No es que esté en contra de que tengas hijos, pero ya sabes prioridades primero Sasuke. Después—se encogió de hombros—haz lo que quieras.

Sakura sentía que la escena frente a ella era demasiado surrealista.

—Además, pienso que Sakura-chan es demasiado buena para ti—Etsuko observó sus uñas con aburrimiento.

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Já! No te creas la reina del mundo, vaca gorda—apenas terminó su insulto, recibió una shuriken por parte de la chica.

—¡Demonios mujer!—maldijo.

—¡Hey! Cuida tu vocabulario—le reprendió el chico que estaba al lado de Etsuko.

—Tks, olvídalo, par de locos—comenzó a alejarse—Vamos Sakura—la chica comenzó a seguirlo, después de haber hecho una reverencia en señal de despedida.

—Sakura—el chico la llamó cuando estaban algo alejados. La chica volteó—Ten paciencia con Sasuke, es un imbécil, pero es un buen chico—soltó un suspiro—Mi estúpido hermano menor—dicho eso le guiñó el ojo.

Parpadeó sorprendida.

¿Realmente Uchiha Itachi le había guiñado el ojo?

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Vale, pueden matarme si quieren. Pero tengan presente que si desaparezco no hay conti XD. No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que si pueden echarle una ojeadita a mi nuevo fic: Lo que queda de ella y comentar. Claro, si quieren, no se obliga a nadie.

Los quiero mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Crónicas de Amaya:<strong>De cómo Amaya se obsesionó con Pokemón y su mamá se asustó con eso.

Vale, mis primeros animes que vi fueron, como toda nacida entre los noventa: Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball, Super Cerdita, Digimon, pero fue Pokemon la que me marcó.

Recuerdo que a Pikachu lo pasaban cuatro veces al día en Cartoon Network, ¡El que sí era bueno! Porque ahora es una porquería. Lo pasaban en la madrugada, mañana, tarde y noche. Y yo la veía las cuatro veces.

Al principio mi mamá no le importaba, no hasta la noche en que le di el susto de muerte cuando me pilló a las tres de la mañana viendo pokemon en la sala de mí casa. Todo estaba oscuro y ella oyó un ruido, pensó que se habían metido los ladrones y salió asustada con teléfono en mano lista para llamar a la poli, pero lo que vio fue peor que ladrones.

Su hija, que se supone debería estar durmiendo, estaba frente a la tele sin parpadear, viendo pokemón con tal concentración, que mi mamá pensó que estaba muerta o algo. Mi madre me regañó porque casi la hago llamar a la policía, y me prohibió volver a ver pokemón tan tarde. Luego crecí y me olvidé de eso… hasta que conocí Inuyasha.

Claro que no fue sino hasta que tuve doce años, que me enteré que era un anime

**Gracias a:**Betsy-san, dmy626, Nanami-chan, tamara-san, yose, Aidil, Sakulali, Unicentauro, Yurenay, yukitabeia, Senbonzakura19, Rita, Francusss-chan, abril wish.

* * *

><p>Y, para finalizar, una frase para recordar buenos tiempos:<p>

"Yo nunca retrocedo mis palabras, ¡Ese es mi camino ninja!"

(Uzumaki Naruto)

* * *

><p>Ama-chan off!<p> 


	5. Capítulo Cuatro: Sasuke e Itachi

Capítulo Cuatro Editado, Ayleen ahora es Etsuko, no pienso cambiar esta versión de los hechos.

* * *

><p>Simplemente, Feliz año Nuevo.<p>

* * *

><p>Y, para comenzar, una frase para recordar:<p>

"Incluso si soy solo un obstáculo para ti...Siempre estaré ahí para ti...Incluso si tú me llegas a odias...Para eso son los hermanos mayores"

(Uchiha Itachi)

* * *

><p><strong>Ojo de Luna.<strong>

**Resumen:** Cuando la desesperación te engulle al ver ese mundo tan perfecto desde que aquella luna roja se posó en tu cielo. —Sakura—aquellos ojos negros la miraron con intensidad, —¿Sasuke-kun?—preguntó soprendida, —Vamos a salvar al dobe y adestruir esta ilusión.

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha (mayormente) y otras parejas.

**Género:** Aventura, Amistad, Drama, Comedia, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Cuatro:** Itachi y Sasuke.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p>Sakura observaba la pequeña habitación que se la había sido asignada. Sólo tenía lo básico: una cama, una mesita de noche, un closet, un espejo y tenía incluida otra habitación que conectaba un pequeño baño.<p>

Sasuke se había marchado hace rato para darle su espacio. Le había dicho que su habitación estaba a unas dos puertas de la suya y que si necesitaba algo, tan sólo lo buscara.

Organizó las pocas pertenencias que había podido reunir en su casa, luego tomó una ducha y decidió darse un pequeño descanso en su nueva cama, más tarde buscaría a Ino para hablar. Le hacía feliz saber que su amiga estaba bien.

Sacó de la mesita de noche la novela en la que había estado trabajando, había fastidiado a Sasuke para que fueran al hospital a buscarla y también a la cinta roja de Ino. Por poco y los pillán, pero gracias a las poderosas técnicas oculares de Sasuke, habían logrado salir sin muchos inconvenientes.

En los últimos días había estado ojeando su contenido y se dio cuenta de que lo que había escrito era prácticamente sus vivencias con el equipo siete narrado desde su punto de vista, supuso que era una forma de su subconsciente para tratar de hacerla recordar.

Leyó un pequeño fragmento del primer capítulo:

"…_Y entonces dijo algo que, a pesar de ser un perdedor en todos los sentidos, me hizo sentir cierta admiración hacía él._

—_¡Mi sueño para el futuro es ser Hokage, así todos en la villa dejarán de odiarme y comenzarán a tratarme como si fuera alguien, alguien importante!_

_No pude evitar sentir celos también, su mente era la de un idiota, pero sus metas eran las de un genio..."_

—Naruto—susurró quedamente. Saltó unas cuantas páginas más y llegó a otra parte.

"…_Miró hacia la lejanía, el viento movía sus cabellos plata y entonces dijo algo que nunca se me iba a olvidar, se marcaría como fuego en mi alma._

—_Aquellos que rompen las reglan son escorias, pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escorias._

_Eso sería la enseñanza más grande que Kakashi-sensei me daría…"_

—¿Estará usted bien, sensei?—preguntó con tristeza, iba a hacer que Sasuke confesara, sino podría preguntarle a Shikamaru. Pero era una obligación, tenía que saber donde estaba Kakashi.

Saltó a otra página.

"…_Se posicionó detrás de mí, sentí como si todo fuera en cámara lenta._

_Y entonces lo dijo_

—_Sakura… Gracias._

_Sentí el pequeño golpe en la nuca, y después nada, sólo la oscuridad y el sentimiento de abandono, pero ¿Qué querría decir con ese 'gracias'?..."_

Sintió sus ojos arder un poco, pero trató de calmarse, ojeó las últimas hojas en las que había escrito y se dio cuenta que, casualmente, la historia llegaba hasta donde Sasuke le anunciaba que habían perdido la guerra. Sonrió complacida, su trabajo no estaba para nada mal. De hecho no le molestaría publicarlo.

Rió ante su propio pensamiento.

—¿Qué es lo divertido?—preguntó alguien desde su puerta.

Pegó un pequeño saltito y dirigió su mirada nerviosa para ver a su inoportuna visitante. Se relajó al ver quién era.

—Etsuko-san—soltó un suspiro—Por un segundo me ha asustado.

—No me hables de 'usted'—dijo haciendo una mueca—tan sólo tengo veintitrés años.

—¿En serio?—preguntó la Haruno sorprendida—Pensé que tendrías cuando mucho veinte.

—Oh, bueno—se encogió de hombros—Ya ves, soy una fuente rebosante de juventud.

Sakura rió con el pequeño comentario de la mujer.

—Pasa—la invitó—¿Necesitas algo?

—Yo no—admitió una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta—Pero Itachi, sí.

—¿Itachi-san?—aquello le desencajó un poco la mandíbula, ¿Uchiha Itachi? ¿Necesitar algo de ella?

—Pareces sorprendida—dijo la morena con burla.

—Mentiría si lo niego—admitió la pelo rosa.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Bueno—comenzó Sakura, algo dudosa—No es que sepa mucho sobre él, ¿sabes? Lo poco que me he enterado ha sido por Naruto. Pero, tenía entendido que estaba muerto—eso último lo dijo bajito.

—Y así era—respondió la chica.

Sakura la miró sin entender, luego como si su mente se hubo iluminado, habló:

—Edo Tensei.

—Sí—admitió la mujer—Él regresó a este mundo gracias al Edo Tensei.

—Pero—dijo Sakura algo aturdida—El Uchiha Itachi que vi no era un… zombi, sino un humano completamente.

—Eso es la otra parte, ¿Sasuke no te ha dicho nada sobre cómo volvió a ver a su hermano?—preguntó.

—Ni siquiera me mencionó a Itachi, pero eso explica porque anda tan…

—¿Vivo?—terminó su frase.

—Exacto, vivo—Sakura negó un poco con su cabeza—El Sasuke que yo recuerdo era frío, arrogante y consumido totalmente por el odio—admitió—Quizás cambió un poco cuando luchó con Naruto hace mucho pero…

—Yo conocí a Itachi durante la guerra, cuando ya estaba acabando y lo que quedaba era que pasara un milagro para ustedes—la cortó—yo no era una kunoichi ni nada por el estilo, pero lamentablemente mi padre y yo, quienes siempre andábamos de viaje, nos vimos envueltos en su lucha.

Sakura la miró sorprendida, ella creía que habían dado señal de evacuación, pero claro, para unos viajeros que no están nunca en un sitio fijo, eso los puede agarrar desprevenidos.

—Mi padre sí sabía pelear, de hecho, poseía las técnicas de barrera y traspaso de energía. Pero esas cosas blancas…

—Zetsus—acotó Sakura.

—Exacto, Zetsus, eran muchos y pues no pudo hacer mucho mientras luchaba y trataba de protegerme—soltó un suspiro de resignación—No sé si conoces el sentimiento de sentirse impotente, pero es horrible.

—Lo conozco perfectamente—dijo Sakura, claro que lo conocía. Cuando no pudo hacer contra el sonido durante los exámenes chuunins, cuando Sasuke y Naruto pelearon en el hospital, cuando no pudo detener a Sasuke… y pare de contar.

—Lo hirieron de muerte, y no sé si fue de casualidad o destino, pero fue Itachi quien nos salvó cuando estábamos perdidos. Nos llevó bastante lejos de la zona de combate, pero mi padre no aguantaría mucho. Intercambió unas cuantas palabras con Itachi, yo realmente no entendía nada, estaba más preocupada por mi padre—se mordió el labio inferior—Entonces, papá me pidió que me alejara un poco y que cerrara los ojos. Y así lo hice.

Sakura la miró sorprendida.

—Sé que pensarás que es de críos hacer eso, pero así era yo, papá solía pedirme eso cuando algo malo pasaba—suspiró—No conocía la realidad de una guerra o de ser ninja—sonrió—Para cuando los abrí, mi papá ya estaba muerto e Itachi, él bueno, había vuelto a ser humano, y entonces comprendí que mi papá le había la poca energía vital que le quedaba para que volviera a ser humano.

—Como la abuela Chiyo—murmuró Sakura para sí.

—Sí, exacto. Había una mujer en Suna que hizo lo mismo con Gaara-sama, ¿no?—Sakura asintió—Mi papá le dio su vida a cambio de que cuidara de mí. Admito que al principio estuve deprimida y lo trataba mal de cualquier manera posible, supongo que era por la pérdida de mi padre. Pero cuando me enteré de todo por lo que había pasado, entonces cambié mi mentalidad para con él.

Sakura sonrió.

—¿Y cómo te enteraste?—quiso saber la Haruno.

—Bueno, él me contó. Me dijo que cómo ya no tenía que perder, podría desahogarse con alguien.

—Supongo que tanto tiempo tratando de contener algo que no es muy agradable vuelve a cualquiera loco—opinó.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo—admitió la morena—Nos escondimos para evitar que el genjutsu nos agarrara, pero él salía regularmente a evaluarlo con su sharingan. Cuando no hacía eso, solía entrenarme para que pudiera defenderme en dado caso de que él no estuviera cerca.

Le recordó un poco a la rutina de Sasuke cuando estuvieron juntos.

—Entonces, una tarde…o era de día, bueno el punto es que llegó diciendo que había algo raro en el genjutsu… que no era lo suficientemente fuerte a como debería. Fue por esa época que descubrí mi rara habilidad de crear unas pequeñas piedras. Si tú cargas una de ellas me permite introducir mi chakra a tu organismo y así liberarte del genjutsu al interrumpir el flujo de chakra temporalmente.

—Entonces, usando mi pequeña habilidad y su súper genial kekkei genkai, en serio esos Uchiha son una cosa—meneó la cabeza—Nos adentramos un poco en los dominios de Madara, allí fue cuando descubrimos que tu amigo Naruto estaba vivo.

—¿U-ustedes lo vieron?

—Yo no, pero Itachi sí—explicó—No pudimos salvarlo porque era demasiado para nosotros dos, y ahora que Itachi no era ese zombi inmortal pues, era más difícil, ya sabes—le sonrió—Pero apenas nos enteramos de esa pequeña valiosa información, salimos a buscar a los kages de quienes se rumoreaba, estaban preparando una resistencia.

Sakura asintió.

—Fue en ese trayecto que, casualmente, nos encontramos a Sasuke-chan—le guiñó el ojo.

Sakura rió ante la terminación, si sólo Sasuke la oyera. Pero supuso que Etsuko debe de haber pasado bastante tiempo con ellos para tenerles esa confianza.

—Al principio Sasuke quedó en estado de shock, te juró que pensé le iba a dar un ataque—comenzó a recordar.

_Los miraba a ambos con preocupación, se preguntó si ella debía de estar allí. La cara del chico que respondía por nombre a Sasuke era un poema y la de Itachi estaba de seria, sólo sus ojos mostraban sus emociones: dolor, amor, ira, frustración y preocupación. Haber pasado bastante tiempo con él le permitía un poco leerlo, pero sólo un poquito._

_Sasuke comenzó a balbucear cosas ininteligibles para ella y vio como comenzaba a llorar. Si sus pensamientos eran correctos, este chico debería ser el hermano menor de Itachi, aquél al que había hecho sufrir y con quien había tomado las decisiones incorrectas, según palabras textuales del moreno mayor_

_Luego vio como en un segundo, Sasuke se le lanzaba encima a Itachi dispuesto a atacarlo con todo._

_Itachi lo esquivó._

—_Aléjate—fue lo único que le dijo. Y ella, al entender que allí haría mal tercio se acomodó en la rama de un árbol bastante alejado de cualquier ataque pero no lo suficiente para que le impidiera ver._

_Sasuke atacaba a su hermano mientras le gritaba entre lágrimas cosas como: _

'_Eres un maldito bastardo' _

'_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?' _

'_Abandoné todo para perseguirte' _

'_Me hiciste que te odiara' _

'_Te sacrificaste por no mí, aunque no lo valiera'_

'_Te odio' _

'_Debería mandarte de vuelta a la otra vida' _

'_¿Por qué sacrificas tu felicidad por la mía?' _

'_Me duele más que me mintieras que lo que le hiciste al clan' _

'_¿Por qué?'_

_En cambio Itachi oía cada cosa mientras esquivaba a Sasuke, en sus ojos se veían reflejados el dolor y la tristeza. De repente, le metió a Sasuke un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que se estrellara contra un árbol, y de paso, lo rompiera._

_Miró a Itachi con asombro, bajó de la rama y corrió para tratar de auxiliar a Sasuke. El golpe, junto con sus bajos niveles de chakra por haber atacado a Itachi, lo había debilitado bastante. Ayudó a que se pusiera de pies y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba gritando sino que sólo lloraba._

—_Eso, estúpido hermano menor, es por no haber vuelto a Konoha como yo quería—dijo Itachi con simpleza—Sabes la preocupación que he tenido desde que me enteré que andabas con el raro sujeto de la máscara, y que ésta creció más cuando supe que no era Uchiha Madara sino cualquier otro bastardo._

_Sasuke no decía nada sólo escuchaba el sermón de su hermano mayor. Ella ni se atrevía a interrumpir, esos dos tenían que arreglar sus diferencias de una vez por todas._

—_En serio Sasuke, primero el pedófilo de Orochimaru—dijo con dureza—Si querías poder para matarme, ¿no podías hacerlo de la forma tradicional?, yo hubiese esperado lo necesario. Y después que cumpliste lo que querías, te juntas con el otro raro. Deberías aprender a escoger tus amistades._

_Sasuke no lo miraba._

—_Sasuke, sé que todo esto es mi culpa—admitió Itachi—yo… sólo quería que tú me librarás de mis pecados… pero fui un egoísta y te llevé al borde de la locura y el odio—Itachi tomó una bocanada de aire, como tratando de pensar las palabras correctas—Sé también que nada de lo diga o haga traerán de vuelta a nuestros padres pero al menos ¿podrías perdonarme un poco? Al menos, ¿podrías darme el lujo de decirme otra vez 'aniki'?_

_Un tenso silencio comenzó a reinar en el grupo. Ella no sabía qué hacer. Repentinamente, Sasuke se soltó de sus brazos y corrió hacia Itachi._

"_¡Lo va a atacar!", pensó con alarma._

_Itachi no se movió, de hecho cerró los ojos para recibir el ataque de su hermano... que fue bastante diferente a lo que pensó._

_Si eso era un ataque por parte de Sasuke, no le importaría recibir mil más. Porque ese abrazo era tan cálido que no quería que lo soltara jamás. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió a su 'otouto' rodear su cuerpo con sus temblorosos brazos._

_Seguía llorando, sacando todo lo que tenía encerrado._

—_¿Perdonarte? ¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?—Le gritó—¡Yo soy el que debería pedirte perdón! ¡Por mi culpa todo esto está pasando!_

—_Sasuke…_

—_¡No hables! ¡Yo soy el que destruyó el poco honor que nos quedaba, el que atacó sin piedad a sus amigos, el que destrozó las esperanzas de todos, el animal que no pudo proteger lo que tú dejaste! ¡Yo soy el que debería pedir perdón!_

—…

—_¡¿Pedirme que te diga 'aniki' otra vez? ¡Yo soy el que debería pedirte que me digas otouto otra vez! ¡¿Acaso no comprendes que el culpable de todo soy yo? ¡Tú hiciste lo que tenías que hacer por el bien de todos! ¡Y yo sólo lo jodí! ¡Deberías acabar conmigo…_

—_¡Silencio!—Itachi alzó la voz, suspiró para calmarse—Jamás me pidas que acabe contigo, Sasuke. No pude hacerlo hace años, ¿piensas que lo haré ahora? Deja de estar culpándote de todo y piensa en buscar una solución._

_Sasuke soltó a su hermano, pero seguía sin mirarlo._

—_¿Cuál sino la hay?_

—_Naruto está vivo—el rostro de Sasuke se descompuso y, por primera vez, miró a Itachi directamente—Yo lo vi._

_El moreno se quedó mudo de la impresión, parecía que trataba de asimilar la información y lo que dijo dejó extrañados a los presentes:_

—_Sakura tenía razón—frunció el ceño—Tengo que encontrarla._

—_¿Qué tal si mejor buscamos un sitio seguro, Itachi?—opinó ella—Ya me estoy quedando sin chakra, dentro de poco no podré seguir reteniendo el genjutsu._

_Él asintió._

—_Vamos a hablar un poco más calmados, Sasuke—tomó del brazo a su hermano—Y, por primera vez, tratemos de entendernos como gente civilizada._

_Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo se dejó guiar. _

—Y eso fue lo que pasó cuando se encontraron—terminó de relatar—Fue un tanto extraño a mi parecer, pero lograron entenderse a su manera.

Sakura había escuchado atentamente cada palabra que Etsuko había dicho.

—Fue Itachi-san quien logró sacar algo del antiguo Sasuke—murmuró Sakura.

—Bueno, supongo que sí. Yo realmente no los entiendo—comentó—Pero eso es lo de menos, después de que logramos reunirnos con los kages, lo cual no fue nada fácil ya que esos dos eran criminales rango S, Itachi terminó confesando todo acerca del Clan Uchiha, y pues ellos no tuvieron otra opción que darle el perdón. Pero con Sasuke sí fue difícil, Itachi tuvo que amenazarlos con no darle la información que habíamos recabado y que les podría dar la victoria.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Sakura

—Sí, pero en vista de las circunstancias tuvieron que aceptar—sonrió—En pocas palabras era un trato globalizado, si perdonaban a Itachi, también tenían que hacerlo con Sasuke. Fue así como comenzamos todo esto.

Sakura asintió, su cabeza le dolía un poco por tanta información procesada. De repente, se acordó de algo.

—Tu dijiste que Itachi-san me buscaba, ¿para qué era?—preguntó.

—¡Ah! Casi se me olvidaba—se paró rápidamente—El grupo de Neji ha llegado, tienen a unos cuantos heridos, por lo tanto necesitamos que los sanes. Eres la única ninja médico aquí—comentó—Y también llegó Hatake Kakashi, dice que quiere verte.

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron, su sensei estaba bien.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** No sé por qué pero este cap no me convence mucho. De todas formas me gustaría oír sus opiniones y pues ustedes dicen si debería cambiarlo o algo. Waa es tan frustrante cuando Masashi te deja con tanta incertidumbre, así que si de repente aparece alguna incoherencia con el manga original, por favor no me juzguen T.T yo juro que traté de hacerlo lo más cercano posible.

* * *

><p><strong>Crónicas de Amaya: <strong>De como Amaya conoció Naruto y su madre se arrepiente de ello.

Voy a ser totalmente sincera, la primera vez supe de Naruto fue cuando tenía trece años, más o menos, estaban transmitiendo por Cartoon Network hasta la primera parte del examen chuunin, pero a mí no me gustaba ya que parecía 'muy de chico' y en realidad es así ya que es un shonnen, pero en fin. Un amigo le prestó a mi hermano todos los capítulos de Naruto hasta el encuentro con Sasuke en shippuden, pero yo no le presté atención.

Entonces casualmente vino la semana santa y no tendría clases ni esa semana ni la otra por unos cursos que recibirían mis profes. Tendría dos semanas sin hacer un &%$#, pero vi los cd y al no tener nada mejor que hacer, me dije ¿Por qué no? Comencé lentamente y me decía a mi misma: 'Esta serie es una mier…' pero extrañamente no la apagaba.

A los dos días, comencé a verla también en mi laptop cuando era de noche, y al finalizar las dos semanas, ya me había puesto al día con Naruto anime, (todavía no sabía que la mayoría de los animes tienen manga, sólo pensaba que Sailor Moon lo tenía, .) y sin darme cuenta me había obsesionado con la dichosa serie.

Ahora, ¿Cómo mi mamá se arrepiente de esto? Pues su hija todavía es una obsesionada que gasta más horas de su vida en una compu viendo naruto que haciendo algo productivo. Siempre odiará al amigo de mi hermano por traer 'esa maldición' a mi casa XD.

**Gracias a:** Unicentauro (que puedo decir, yo nunca mataría a Itachi si _Naruto_ fuera mío), vampiresca17 (vaya, revisé tu perfil y me di cuenta de eres principalmente fan del yaoi, mentiría si te digo que no me siento satisfecha de que te guste a pesar de que esto es un SasuSaku, eso significa que al menos hago un buen trabajo), Betsy-san (no fuiste la primera pero siempre hay otra oportunidad), Nanami-chan (¿Qué tal te parece esta última crónica?), akyraa (gracias, espero que este cap te guste), sayura (Gracias, aquí está la conti =D), Saburina (La leeré cuando tenga tiempo, pinky promise. Pero de adelanto te digo que a las personas les gustan más las de clasificación M, pervertidos ¬¬), Fabiola 59 (¡Claro que sí! La esperanza es lo último que muere), Yose (Lo sé, Itachi rulz!), Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki (este… no has leído el manga, ¿cierto? Aunque creo que eso ya salió en el anime O.o ya sabes lo de que Kabuto usa el Edo Tensei para traer de vuelta a los Akatsukis, como lo hizo Orochi-gay con los Hokages hace tiempo), Lilineth-chan (lo mismo que dije antes, mientras yo tenga el poder aquí, Itachi vive XD), Aidil (Exacto, la vida sin Itachi, para mí no es vida .) y Myku-Myku (lo más probable, pero hasta el momento no he tocado, ni pienso hacerlo aún, nada de romance)

* * *

><p>Y, para finalizar, una frase para recordar:<p>

"Lo siento, Sasuke. Ya no habrá una próxima vez"

(Uchiha Itachi)

* * *

><p>Ama-chan off!<p> 


	6. Capítulo Cino: Reunión

Capítulo Editado, Ayleen ahora es Etsuko

* * *

><p>Disfruten la lectura. Con cariño, de fans para fans.<p>

* * *

><p>Y, para comenzar, una frase para recordar:<p>

"Disculpen la tardanza, es que me perdí por el sendero de la vida"

(Hatake Kakashi)

* * *

><p><strong>Ojo de Luna.<strong>

**Resumen:** Cuando la desesperación te engulle al ver ese mundo tan perfecto desde que aquella luna roja se posó en tu cielo. —Sakura—aquellos ojos negros la miraron con intensidad, —¿Sasuke-kun?—preguntó sorprendida, —Vamos a salvar al dobe y a destruir esta ilusión.

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha (mayormente) y otras parejas.

**Género:** Aventura, Amistad, Drama, Comedia, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Cinco:** Reunión.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba llorando mientas abrazaba a Kakashi, el enmascarado sólo tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras le correspondía.<p>

—_Tú dijiste que Itachi-san me buscaba, ¿para qué era?—preguntó._

—_¡Ah! Casi se me olvidaba—se paró rápidamente—El grupo de Neji ha llegado, tienen a unos cuantos heridos, por lo tanto necesitamos que los sanes. Eres la única ninja médico aquí—comentó—Y también llegó Hatake Kakashi, dice que quiere verte._

_Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron, su sensei estaba bien._

—_¿Sensei?—susurró—¿Él? ¿Está aquí?_

_Realmente le costaba creérselo._

—_Sí, así es. Vamos yo te llevo—le sonrió con dulzura antes de tenderle su mano, y ella la aceptó gustosa._

Ahora se hallaba en los brazos de su pervertido sensei, porque seguía siéndolo, ya que cuando lo vio estaba leyendo su librito educativo.

_Malas mañas no desaparecen nunca_ dijo su yo interno.

—Sensei—seguía llorándole.

—Ya, ya, Sakurita—le palmeó la espalda y la separó de ella—¿No pensabas que algo me había pasado o sí? ¿Acaso dudas de mí?

Y antes de que Sakura respondiera, alguien más intervino en su emotiva conversación.

—Eso es imposible, hierva mala nunca muere.

—¡Sasuke!—exclamó Sakura, sorprendida por su repentina intromisión.

—Claro, tú eres el vivo ejemplo, Sasuke—le respondió su sensei con inocencia.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Aprendí de los mejores—se mofó el pelinegro—Tú, Orochimaru y Tobi—contó.

Kakashi sólo suspiró mientras que Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Sigues igual de agradable—dijo con cierta ironía el pelo gris.

—De hecho, en eso sí tengo que hablar a su favor, sensei—aclaró Sakura—Sí es más agradable.

—¿En serio?—preguntó con falsa sorpresa Kakashi—Yo sabía que esa etapa de rebeldía tuya pasaría algún día. Era hormonal, ya sabes todos somos jóvenes y queremos algún tipo de libertad y…

—Kakashi—dijo amenazante el moreno para tratar de callarlo.

—No te juzgaré si ya tienes unos cuantos miembros de tu clan recién nacidos, ya sabes—pero el sensei siguió hablando, para diversión de Sakura e irritación de Sasuke—Pero mientras no haya sido Sakurita—la pelo rosa dejó de reírse—Me enteré que estuvieron un tiempito juntos, por eso me preocupa, supongo que cuando volviste a tus cinco sentidos, pudiste haberte sentido la atracción hacía la carne, la suavidad de los pechos de una mujer, la música de sus gemidos, la sensación de estar dentro de ella…

El estruendoso sonido del chidori se hizo presente que junta a un puño cargado de bastante chakra fueron a parar en la humanidad de Kakashi, estrellándolo contra la pared.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban rojos de la vergüenza, respiraban entrecortadamente, para el moreno eso había sido humillante y para Sakura, aunque al principio le pareció gracioso, ya después no pudo aguantar los pervertidos comentarios de su sensei.

_Eso y la pequeña molestia de que Sasuke pudiera haber estado con otra_, habló algo herida su yo interno.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

Mientras Sasuke sólo pensaba ¿cómo diablos ese hombre podía ser un jounin?

Y su pregunta fue respondida cuando Kakashi desapareció de un 'puff' dando a entender que ese era un clon.

_Claro,_ pensó Sasuke amargamente,_ Es bastante inteligente para no presentarse personalmente_.

—¿Sasuke?—preguntó Itachi, abriendo con precaución la puerta de la habitación de Kakashi—¿Sucede algo?

Si había algo que Itachi había aprendido todo este tiempo con su hermano, era que por nada del mundo te le acercarás desprevenido cuando estaba molesto, fácilmente podría lanzarte un chidori.

Ya le había pasado una que otra vez, pero no por nada él es Itachi Uchiha, podía esquivar cualquier cosa, estuviera o no atento, era como un mecanismo que se activaba automáticamente en su cerebro sin que él quisiera.

Pero algunas veces era mejor prevenir que lamentar

—No mataste a Kakashi-sempai, ¿verdad?—preguntó el hermano mayor, aún desde la puerta.

—No—cortó el menor—Y si no quiere que lo haga, entonces que no se me acerque en unos cuantos días—dicho eso salió de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Itachi, quien se hizo a un lado, él no quería ser el reemplazo de Kakashi.

—Que humor—dijo Itachi cuando su hermano se hubo ido.

Sakura sólo bufó. Ella tampoco quería a su sensei cerca en… unas cuantas horas, no era tan mala como Sasuke.

—Bueno Sakura—la pelo rosa miró al moreno mayor—Ya que tuviste tu… lindo encuentro con Kakashi-sempai—tanteó viendo el enorme hueco que había en la pared, Sakura sólo rodó los ojos—¿Lista para ayudarnos con los heridos?

Sakura asintió.

—¿Dónde se encuentran?—quiso saber.

—En la enfermería—le respondió—Sígueme—y dicho esto, comenzó a andar por el pasillo.

Sakura salió de la habitación y le dio alcance.

—¿Tienen una enfermería?—preguntó sorprendida—¿Qué no tienen en este lugar?—inquirió.

Itachi rió un poco.

—Por supuesto que tenemos una enfermería—le respondió—¿Qué clase de resistencia seríamos sin una enfermería? Y bueno, no tenemos mucho aquí. Esta base era una de las más pequeñas de nuestro Clan.

Sakura lo miró con una ceja alzada.

¿Una de las más pequeñas?

¡Pero si uno podía perderse aquí fácilmente!

—Ahora la base en donde está Tsunade, que es la más grande de todas, sí tiene de todo—se encogió de hombre—Creo que la Hokage la quiso para ella apenas le dije que allí estaban los suministros de sake que se usaban para las grandes fiestas del Clan Uchiha.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Típico de ella.

—Parece que no importa la situación, ¿eh?—habló ella con un ligero toque de molestia—A pesar de que estamos en peligro, ella toma sake, Kakashi lee porno y todos aquí parecen que siguen actuando como si no pasara nada. —se mordió su labio inferior—Aún cuando Naruto está allá, quien sabe cuánto tiempo, sufriendo—terminó con amargura.

El Uchiha la miró serio por un momento y luego suspiró. ¿Cómo esa conversación había terminado así? Él sólo quería conocer mejor a la compañera de su hermanito, nada más, nada menos.

Pero parece que lo que hizo fue molestarla. Se detuvo un momento, obligando a Sakura a detenerse también.

—Me parece que estás siendo un poco egoísta, Sakura—le dijo con tranquilidad—Claro que todos están preocupados—la chica lo miró seria—Lo que sucede es que tratan de ocultarlo. Tú tienes suerte de saber que al menos Naruto está vivo, pero hay personas aquí que ni siquiera saben si sus seres queridos siguen o no con vida.

—…

—Ellos recuerdan estar peleando una guerra, luego estar atrapados en una 'vida', pero despiertan y se dan cuenta de la situación. No es fácil, pero tenemos que tratar de alegrarnos un poco—luego le sonrió—Allí está la enfermería—señaló una puerta—Nos vemos luego.

Una vez terminado su monólogo, el chico se retiró a paso tranquilo, saludando a algunas personas que también se encontraban en ese pasillo.

Se sintió mal, Itachi tenía razón.

Con un suspiro, se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado el Uchiha. Al entrar, vio varias camillas, no había mucha gente que atender. Sólo unas cinco, y a simple vista, no tenían nada serio.

Sus ojos verdes se toparon con unos ojos chocolates. Sakura sonrió con sinceridad y se acercó a la dueña de aquella mirada.

—Tenten—saludó mientras la abrazaba con mucho cuidado, al parecer su brazo estaba un poco malherido.

—Sakura—le correspondió como pudo—Estoy tan feliz de verte—le dijo con alegría—¡Mírate! ¡Estás demasiado linda!

—Tú también, Tenten—le dijo a la chica, que ahora no usaba dos moños sino uno que recogía la mitad de su cabello, dejando la otra parte suelta, su figura se había hecho más esbelta—Pero antes de ponernos al día, déjame encargarme de todos aquí—dijo mirando a los otros pacientes que hablaban entre ellos o con alguno que otro visitante—Comenzando contigo.

La castaña rió entre dientes.

—¡¿Dónde está?—fue el grito que lanzó Ino al entrar a la enfermería. Pero no venía sola.

—Problemático—dijo Shikamaru que venía siguiéndola—No grites Ino, se supone que es una enfermería.

—Sigue siendo demasiado escandalosa—comentó Neji a su lado.

—Hmph—se limitó a decir Sasuke.

Ino pasó de todos y buscó con su mirada a una cabellera rosa. Los ojos azules cielo se toparon con unos jade, y ya todos se imaginaron que venía después, salió disparada como una bala hacía su amiga que había estado hablando animadamente con Tenten hasta que oyó la inconfundible voz de Ino.

—Ino—susurró Sakura, cuando la vio en la entrada de la enfermería—¡Ino!—exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos cuando sintió su amiga la abrazaba.

—¡Sakura!—chilló la rubia—¡Sakura! ¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien! ¿Qué haría yo si no pudiera ver tu larga frente otra vez?

Si hubiese sido otras circunstancias, Sakura se hubiese molestado.

—Claro, cerda—le dijo mientras la soltaba y se secaba sus lágrimas con la palma de la mano—Es bueno que admitas que sin mí no puedes vivir.

La rubia rodó sus ojos que también estaban llorosos y luego giró su vista hacía Tenten, la cual veía todo con una sonrisa.

No le importó que el brazo de la chica estuviese vendado, de todas formas se le lanzó encima.

—¡Tenten!—gritó Ino.

La morena hizo un quejido de dolor.

—¡Con cuidado Ino! ¡Mi brazo!—exclamó con una mueca de dolor.

—Oh, disculpa no fijé—la soltó—Es que ya sabes, la emoción y todo eso.

—Problemática—comentó Shikamaru.

—Chillona—dijo Neji con los brazos cruzado.

—Hn—emitió Sasuke en la misma posición de Neji.

—¡Cállense!—les dijo Ino molesta—¡Ustedes no entienden la emoción de una chica! ¡Yo estuve así…—hizo un gesto con la mano que indicaba 'poco'—…de casarme con no sé quién! ¡Y ahora que estoy libre y veo a dos de mis mejores amigas…

E Ino continuó su monólogo.

Tenten sólo rió quedito al igual que Sakura, realmente su amiga era bastante bulliciosa. Los chicos en cambio sólo suspiraban y trataban de ignorarla lo mejor que podían, lo cual no era fácil.

—Neji—Sakura se le acercó a Neji un poco para saludarlo, mientras su amiga rubia hablaba sin parar, movía los brazos y caminaba de un lado a otro—Me alegro que estés bien—le dio un pequeño abrazo que fue correspondido por el chico, quien sonreía ligeramente.

—Yo también, Sakura—le respondió—Me alegro que te encuentres bien.

Todo eso sucedió bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke quien sólo frunció un poco el ceño y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Y… Lee-san? ¿Está bien?—quiso saber algo dudosa.

—Sí—Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio—Esta con Gai-sensei en la base principal, ya sabes, donde está Tsunade.

Sakura asintió.

—¿Sabes dónde está Hinata?—también preguntó.

—Tengo entendido que Hinata-sama está en Suna—le explicó.

—Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba—admitió Sakura algo sorprendida.

—¡Yo!—saludó Kakashi desde la entrada, cortando todas las conversaciones.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!—exclamó Ino. Los demás le sonrieron a excepción de Sasuke y Sakura, quienes lo miraban con expresión asesina.

—¿Qué hay chicos?—preguntó, pasando totalmente de las expresiones asesinas de sus alumnos.

—No mucho—admitió Ino—Al menos que el hecho de que el hermano mayor de Sasuke está más bueno que él, entonces no.

Todos soltaron un suspiro. Sasuke gruñó un poco

—Cerda—le dijo Sakura.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Es cierto!—replicó la susodicha—¿Verdad, Tenten?

—¿Eh? Pues… No lo sé—admitió la castaña—Aún no lo he visto.

—Vale, vale—les cortó Kakashi, que no se atrevía a acercarse mucho a Sasuke y a Sakura—Entonces ya lo verás.

—¿A qué te refieres, sensei?—preguntó Sakura.

—Necesito que todos vayan a la sala de reuniones—dijo Kakashi, mirando a los que se encontraban en la enfermería—Si no pueden caminar, tomen una muleta o algo. Vamos a comenzar todo.

Y la expresión de los allí reunidos se tornó seria.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Admito que quizás el capítulo no estuvo muy bueno y todo, pero fue más de transición, en el siguiente es en donde comienza la historia como tal. Mis disculpas por la tardanza, trataré de subir más seguido, no puedo decir que fecha tentativa voy a subir, porque realmente eso depende de mi ánimo de escribir, o de como tengo organizadas las ideas.

Según mis cálculos, esta historia tal vez tenga un aproximado de veinte capítulos en total. Realmente no quiero hacer algo tan extenso, mientras más sencillo salga, mejor. Y con respecto a Naruto… pues… va a estar perdido por un buen tiempo, unos cinco capítulos más (no me maten por fa)

En fin sin más que decir. Nos vemos.

* * *

><p><strong>Crónicas de Amaya: <strong>De cómo Amaya se obsesionó con Inuyasha y su mamá también se enganchó.

Conocí a Inuyasha cuando tenía como siete u ocho años. Recuerdo que lo comencé a ver desde una televisora venezolana llamada 'televen' que por aquel entonces solían pasar animes como Dragon Ball o Sailor Moon.

Me parecía bastante tierno, recuerdo que le pedía a mi mami que viera los capítulos que yo no podía cuando tenía clases. Así fue como a ella también le comenzó a gustar.

Pero no fue sino hasta los nueve en que le entramos en serio. Recuerdo que la comenzaron a pasar por Cartoon Network (¿Qué te pasó? T.T ¡Eras tan buen canal!) a las cuatro de la tarde (hora Venezuela) por una pequeña sección llamada Toonami junto con otros animes, y yo la veía todos los días junto con mi mamá.

Y es que ¿para qué negarlo? Esa serie parecía la propia telenovela. Que si Kikyo besó a Inuyasha, Kagome se ponía celosa, daba un paseo y terminaba en peligro, iba Inu y la salvaba, se reconciliaban y después pasaba otra vez el mismo drama.

No me malentienda, me gusta Inuyasha, pero prefiero irme por la pareja de Sango y Miroku, son menos… complicados XD. Pero el vicio llegó a su máxima expresión, cuando lo pasaron a los sábados en la noche y transmitían CINCO capítulos seguidos. Mi mamá y yo nos poníamos a verlo juntas, ¡Y Dios libre al que nos cambiara el canal! Una vez mi papá trató y mi mamá lo mandó a dormir XD. A los once bajó la fiebre (a.k.a. CN quitó Inuyasha los fines de semana para poner pura mier… de 'adultos' ¬¬) y pues la cosa bajo… hasta los doce, cuando conocí finalmente que era un anime. Créanme, fui ignorante mucho tiempo T.T, pero esa historia, es para la siguiente ocasión.

**Gracias a:** Betsy-san, fabiola59, Aidil, Stefania-san, Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki, Saya-san, akyraa, Franchusss-chan, Fatima, yose, CrazyMile, Nanami-chan, Niiki95.

Esperando que sigan leyendo y comentando, además de más gente se anime a darle al botoncito de abajo, me encanta leer sus opiniones y que compartan sus propias 'crónicas' XD. No se preocupen no muerdo, así que ¡Bienvenidos a expresarse!

* * *

><p>Y, para finalizar, una frase para recordar:<p>

"Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escorias, pero aquellos que abandonan a un compañero son peor que escoria"

(Hatake Kakashi)

* * *

><p>Ama-chan off!<p> 


	7. Capítulo Seis: Palabras de los Kages

Capítulo Editado: Ayleen ahora es Etsuko

* * *

><p>Simplemente, disfruten la lectura<p>

* * *

><p>Y, para comenzar, una frase para recordar:<p>

"Siempre me he considerado a mí misma un verdadero ninja... aunque sólo eran palabras vacías, porque Sasuke y Naruto estaban siempre en la cabeza. Pero ahora es mi turno de tomar la iniciativa, ¡y todos ustedes me puede ver desde el fondo! "

(Haruno Sakura)

* * *

><p><strong>Ojo de Luna.<strong>

**Resumen:** Cuando la desesperación te engulle al ver ese mundo tan perfecto desde que aquella luna roja se posó en tu cielo. —Sakura—aquellos ojos negros la miraron con intensidad, —¿Sasuke-kun?—preguntó sorprendida, —Vamos a salvar al dobe y a destruir esta ilusión.

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha (mayormente) y otras parejas.

**Género:** Aventura, Amistad, Drama, Comedia, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Seis:** Palabras de los Kages.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Haruno POV.<strong>

"…_Estaba nerviosa, ¿para qué negarlo? Por allí rondaba un sujeto peligroso que estaba acabando con los médicos ninjas. Neji-san dijo que buscaría al responsable, pero aún así no pude evitar la preocupación. En esos momentos, apareció un ninja, cuyo nombre no recordaba pero sabía que yo había sanado sus heridas, su repentina llegada me puso en guardia._

—_Oh, eres tú—dije—¿Todavía tienes algún dolor?._

—_Eh, no, estoy bien—estaba algo nervioso—L-la cosa es que desde que me atendiste, no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza._

—_¿Qué?—eso me había agarrado desprevenida_

—_Escribí una pequeña carta de amor—me dijo mientras me la tendía algo nervioso—Escucha no sé si sobreviva a esta guerra, así que por si acaso…_

—_Gra-gracias—dije un poco insegura mientras aceptaba la carta, me había parecido un gesto valiente y hasta lindo… aún así…—Pero haya alguien del que yo…_

—_Oh—dijo desilusionado—supuse algo así._

_Evité mirarlo de frente._

—_Bueno_—_comenzó de nuevo_—_supongo que sería estúpido comenzar a preguntar sobre éste sujeto._

—_Lo siento—dije con sinceridad._

—_Espero que puedas estar con él—me dijo para animarme mientras se iba de la tienda—Debe ser un buen sujeto si __**tú**__ estás enamorada de él._

_Afortunadamente no se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión que tuvo mi rostro al pensar en él… en Sasuke._

_Fue en ese momento en que caí en cuenta de algo… ¿Acaso estaba destinada a sufrir para siempre por un amor no correspondido?..."_

—Muy bien—habló la voz de Itachi, obligándome a cerrar mi pequeño libro—Ya que todos estamos aquí reunidos, vamos a comenzar la transmisión directa con los kages.

Después de que Kakashi-sensei apareciera en la enfermería, el ambiente de tranquilidad que había en esa 'pequeña', según la opinión de Itachi, base cambió a una de alerta y tensión.

Con un poco de ayuda de nuestra parte, los que no podían caminar pudieron presentarse en el en el sitio establecido, el cual era un gran auditorio, con espacio para quinientas personas más o menos. Al frente, había una especie de televisores, conectados a todo tipo de cables y maquinarias, que eran supervisados y monitoreados por unas personas que jamás había visto.

_Supongo que son de otras aldeas_ me dije.

Éramos uno de los primeros en llegar, así que pudimos ocupar las primeras filas. Y allí cada quien optó por hacer cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo, mientras el auditorio se llenaba.

Ino no dejaba de hablar por los codos, parecía que aún no se le pasaba la euforia.

Shikamaru murmuraba algo sobre lo problemático que era no poder ver las nubes.

Neji escuchaba lo que le decía Tenten, la cual parecía hablarle algo sobre unas armas nuevas que pudo conseguir durante su viaje de hace poco.

Sasuke estaba tan callado como siempre, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, seguramente pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo o algo así. Hace años que había dejado de tratar de adivinar que pasaba por su cabeza.

Y yo, pues, al no tener nada mejor que hacer, saqué mi librito, del cual me siento muy orgullosa, y comencé a leerlo.

No me malentiendan, amo a Ino con todo y su voz chillona, pero estando tanto tiempo con Sasuke y su normalmente actitud callada, excepto si es para joderme un rato, hizo que perdiera algo de la práctica para soportar gente demasiado activa, la cual había adquirido después de muchos años de estar junto con Naruto e Ino.

Así que preferí ignorarla y dejar que Shikamaru se encargara de ella.

Y en eso estaba hasta que la voz de Itachi me sacó de mi absorbente lectura, estaba leyendo la parte en el que aquel hombre se me había declarado, por un momento me pregunté si había sobrevivido y si estaba bien.

—Tenten, Tenten—llamó Ino en un susurró.

—¿Qué?—respondió la castaña del mismo modo.

—Ese es Itachi—dijo señalando al moreno que acababa de hablar—El hermano de Sasuke—le aclaró al ver su cara de duda.

Tenten lo miró con cierta discreción y abrió los ojos como platos, un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

—Vaya—dijo con cierta sorpresa.

—¡Ves! Te dije que estaba más bueno que Sasuke—le recordó en susurros, Tenten asintió quedito.

—Cerda—la llamé.

—¿Qué?

—Cállate, Itachi te está mirando.

La rubia volvió la vista al frente y, en efecto, el moreno la miraba con una expresión amigable, pero un pequeño tic se formaba en su ojo derecho, parece que a Itachi-san no le gusta que lo interrumpan.

—¿Ya puedo comenzar?—le dijo con tranquilidad.

—Eh… s-sí, adelante Itachi-kun—le sonrió nerviosa.

—Gracias… Ino-chan, ¿verdad?

—Así es—dijo emocionada mi amiga, Dios, está chica nunca cambia.

—Muy bien, ya que ahora sí todos estamos atentos y no habrá más interrupciones—todos miramos a Ino, la cual frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado—Vamos a comenzar.

Le hizo una seña a uno de los encargados de la rara maquinaria, el cual asintió y comenzó a tocar unos cuantos botones. Volteé un poco y vi que Sasuke ya estaba más atento, a lo lejos, también pude ver a Kakashi recostado en un una de las paredes junto con Etsuko, la cual le decía algo que parecía importante por la expresión que tenía mi maestro.

En eso, los monitores comenzaron a encenderse y uno a uno fueron apareciendo los kages. Miré con sorpresa a Tsunade-sama, la cual, como siempre, andaba luciendo hermosa. Ella no reparó en mi presencia y si lo hizo, no lo demostró, supongo que la situación es bastante grave para andar de saludos. Gaara se veía más maduro, ahora daba la apariencia de un verdadero líder, no me malentienda, siempre la había tenido desde que entró al puesto, pero era más notoria.

—Ya estamos en transmisión directa—me explicó Sasuke a un lado—No sólo nosotros, sino todas las bases.

Asentí.

—¿Significa que vamos a luchar pronto?—quise saber.

—Lo más probable—me respondió.

El Raikage fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

—Bien—habló con su fuerte voz—El motivo de este repentino llamado es porque se nos agota el tiempo, tenemos que atacar ahora—explicó—Hace dos años que perdimos la batalla contra Uchiha Madara y sus aliados, pero no la guerra—dijo con cierta solemnidad—¡La guerra se pierde cuando el último shinobi que esté en pie, caiga!

Oíamos atentamente lo que decía, y nos dimos cuenta de que tenía razón. No habíamos perdido esta guerra, ¡aún la seguíamos luchando! Que hayamos perdido el round uno, no significa la derrota total.

Si Naruto no se rendía desde donde estaba, yo tampoco lo iba a hacer.

—Aunque perdimos la vez anterior—esta vez fue Gaara quien tomó la palabra—Logramos reducir sus tropas al mínimo, el enemigo está debilitado. Esta vez podemos hacerle frente, gracias a que muchos compatriotas se sacrificaron, incluyendo… Naruto y Killer Bee.

Un silencio sepulcral fue lo que reinó.

—Por fortuna, pudimos salvar a Bee-san antes de que muriera, pero aún así no pudimos hacer mucho por Naruto—continuó el Tsuchikage—Pero no hemos perdido tiempo, estuvimos evaluando el genjutsu y su avance durante todo este tiempo. Y, gracias a la información otorgada por los hermanos Uchiha, podemos concluir que Uzumaki Naruto aún está vivo.

La sensación de júbilo se sintió en el ambiente. Volteé para regalarle a Sasuke una sonrisa de esperanza, pero no pude sino preocuparme al ver que su expresión estaba seria, demasiado para mi gusto. Miré al frente y vi que Itachi-san estaba igual.

—Pero no por mucho—habló la Mizukage, rompiendo a todos su pequeña burbuja de esperanza, incluyendo la mía—Vamos a explicar el porqué. Se sabe que el Tsukiyomi eterno obtiene su fuerza gracias a la combinación de todos los bijuus, una vez que se cae en él, es imposible salir.

Todos estaban atentos a esa parte.

—Pero éste Tsukiyomi no está completo, por eso es posible romperlo—continuó—Y nunca lo estará mientras Killer Bee-san tenga la pequeña porción de chakra que le queda del Hachibi, aún así, el genjutsu sigue estando muy débil para como debería ser si ya tuviera todo el chakra del Kyubi. Por algún extraño motivo, Naruto aún no ha perdido su bijuu y quizás el único que sepa la razón sea él mismo.

—Tks, tal vez sea su fuerza de voluntad—habló el más viejo de los kages—Ese mocoso es muy persistente para todo, incluso cuando todo está en su contra y debería estar muerto, no se deja asesinar fácilmente.

Una pequeña risa inundó el recinto, por el rabillo del ojo, vi como Sasuke curvaba su labio en una media sonrisa, incluso los Kages reían.

—Pero, dicha fuerza de voluntad se está acabando—habló Tsunade por primera vez mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

Todos volvimos a callar.

—El Tsukiyomi se está haciendo más fuerte con el paso del tiempo, y según nuestros cálculos, si sigue así, lo más probable es que a Naruto le queden, cuando mucho, tres meses—continuó la rubia al tiempo que fruncía los labios—Será persistente, pero no es indestructible.

Mientras decía eso, sentí un pequeño dolor en el pecho al recordar a Naruto y sus siempre alegres saludos, invitaciones, sueños, promesas, ideales, en fin, todo lo que siempre solía decir.

_¡Hola, Sakura-chan!_

_¡Sakura-chan! ¡Vamos a comer ramen, 'ttebayo!_

_¡Un día de estos voy a ser Hokage, 'ttebayo!_

_¡Traeré de vuelta a Sasuke! ¡Es una promesa de por vida!_

_¡Yo nunca retrocedo a mis palabras, ese es mi camino ninja!_

_¡Odio a las personas que se mienten a sí mismas!_

_¡No importa si entre nosotros hay una promesa de por medio! ¡Yo salvaré a Sasuke por mi cuenta!_

_¡¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?_

_Te amo._

Sentí que alguien agarraba mi mano y la apretaba levemente, volví a mí y miré a Ino, quien se me notaba preocupada, le sonreí levemente para agradecerle el gesto, dándole a entender que estaba bien, ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Por eso vamos a explicar con exactitud todo lo que hemos aprendido durante este tiempo sobre el Tsukiyomi, presten atención, porque de esto dependerá nuestra victoria.

Volví a ponerme seria, este no es tiempo para andar deprimiéndome, claro que no.

—Comenzaremos por lo básico—habló mi maestra—Como todos saben el genjutsu es una rama avanzada de las artes ninjas, tiene como objetivo confundir la mente del enemigo mediante la manipulación del chakra, creando una especie de ilusión.

—Éstas pueden llevar a los enemigos a la confusión, tener alucinaciones, experimentar sensaciones que tan sólo se encuentran en su mente como si estuviesen pasando de verdad y manipular así sus sentidos para percibir cosas que realmente no suceden—continuó la Mizukage— Los Genjutsus son muy difíciles de dominar y mantener, por tanto, tan sólo unos pocos son capaces de hacerlo correctamente. Para realizarlo, es necesario un perfecto control del chakra; el usuario tiene que concentrarlo en la mente del objetivo, manipulando así sus sentidos.

Me pareció un poco innecesario toda esa habladuría, porque mejor no iban al punto primordial, ¡Es como estar en una clase de Academia!

—Ahora bien, habiéndoles recordado esto, queremos explicarle que es muy fácil caer de nuevo en el Tsukiyomi—explicó Tsunade—Con tan sólo mirar la Luna o recibir su luz ya estás adentro, y en casos muy raros el aire puede afectarte ligeramente, sólo aquellas personas tienen la afinidad hacía los genjutsus son capaces de aguantar más tiempo, y la única forma segura de liberar a una persona es introducirle externamente otro tipo de chakra, de esta forma se crea una interferencia entre los flujos de chakra anulándolo temporalmente.

_Hace días que había dejado a Sasuke, él nunca me había dicho nada de como actuaba el Tsukiyomi, pero aún así, haciendo gala de mi siempre conocida afinidad a los genjutsu y mi inteligencia, más o menos sabía que no debía, por nada del mundo, acercarme a la luz y mucho menos ver la luna directamente. Eso sería el fin._

_No tenía rumbo fijo, pero mi orgullo me impedía volver a donde estaba Sasuke. Lo odiaba por dudar en Naruto, sabía que él estaba bien… tenía que estarlo. Caminaba perdida en mis pensamientos, tratando de formular un plan o algo, iba tan absorta que para cuando me di cuenta de que me seguía, ya era muy tarde._

_Estaba rodeada de esas cosas blancas que me atacaron con todo, yo traté de esquivarlas mientras huía, sin querer entré a la luz de la luna. Maldije, traté de volver a la oscuridad del bosque, pero allí me esperaban los Zetsus, busqué algún lugar en donde esconderme y vi que a una distancia considerable, estaba el inicio de otro bosque._

_Tentando a mi suerte corrí lo más que pude, los Zetsus comenzaron a ir detrás de mí. No podía interrumpir mi flujo de chakra, eso le daría ventaja al enemigo y no moriría allí, de eso estaba segura, no mientras Naruto estuviera sufriendo. A la final, tristemente, todo comenzó a parecer difuso y antes de darme cuenta… había caído._

_¿Por qué siempre era tan débil?_

Salí de mis pensamientos, recordar cómo había caído tan estúpidamente en el plan del enemigo no era para nada lindo. Vi como uno de los operadores le decía algo a Itachi y el asentía.

—Mis disculpas por interrumpir—habló el mayor de los Uchiha—Pero se nos está acabando el tiempo de la transmisión, ¿algo más que deseen agregar?—preguntó con respeto, algo que dudo mucho Sasuke haga algún día.

—Sí, se puede volver a caer en el genjutsu y está vez no habrá nada que los pueda sacar—habló Gaara con seriedad—Ya pasó varias veces.

—Vamos a atacar pronto, hemos enviado a cada base un informe con la estrategia que se va a utilizar—siguió el Raikage—Actualmente, contamos con veinte mil shinobis listos para entrar al campo de batalla, y la cifra puede aumentar de aquí al tiempo límite. Cada encargado ha de dividir y agrupar a los shinobis en categorías de batalla. Además de que se han escogido dos bases que prepararan un grupo especial para ser de reconocimiento de zona, ya ellas saben quiénes son.

La señal de los televisores comenzó a decaer lentamente, observé como poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo los líderes de nuestra resistencia.

—Suerte—fue lo último que dijeron. Tuve la sensación de que querían explicar más, pero aún así no pudieron. Los suministros y la energía que teníamos no podían ser mal gastados.

Cuando la señal decayó totalmente, un tenso silencio inundó el lugar. Sólo la voz de Itachi diciéndonos que podíamos retirarnos hasta nuevo aviso fue lo que nos sacó del trance.

Nos levantamos sin muchos ánimos de conversar, hasta Ino estaba callada, cada quien tomó camino hacía sus habitaciones, necesitábamos descansar. Me despedí de mis amigos y seguí a Sasuke, el único que tenía cerca de mi cuarto y como no sabía muy bien donde quedaba entonces fui con él.

Mientras caminábamos lado a lado, mi mente divagaba en algo que me había estado rondando en la cabeza. Cuando viajé con Sasuke, hubieron muchas veces en las que me despertó de mis ensoñaciones de una forma para nada agradable: lanzándome a un río, asustándome con un ataque o simplemente tumbando mi tienda.

Pero antes de que me despertara, siempre tenía esa rara sensación de estar mareándome, ahogándome y olvidando todo poco a poco.

¿Acaso…?

_Y en casos muy raros el aire puede afectarte ligeramente…_

—Sasuke—le llamé.

Se detuvo a verme.

—Cuando tú… me despertabas con tu muy agradable forma—dije con ironía, él alzó una ceja—¿Era porque estaba en peligro de caer en el genjutsu otra vez?

Me miró durante un largo minuto y continuó caminando, dejándome allí, plantada.

¡El muy bastardo me había ignorado!

—¡Sasuke!—le grité mientras le daba alcance—¡Responde!

—Hn

—Me refiero a algo más que simple 'Hn'

—Hmph

—¡Bastardo! ¡Deja ya tus jodidos monosílabos y responde!

Él se detuvo y me miró.

—¿Cuántas veces estuve en peligro de caer, Sasuke?—le pregunté ceñuda.

Dudo un momento.

—Todas las veces que te desperté de una manera poco agradable—me respondió y luego entró a su cuarto sin siquiera despedirse, dando a entender que la conversación se había acabado.

Sasuke tiene… su rara manera de proteger a los demás.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará… si quieren.<strong>

**A/N:** Simplemente comenten por favor ;D Me pongo muy triste cuando no opinan T.T y yo que me esfuerzo por escribir.

* * *

><p><strong>Crónicas de Amaya:<strong> De como Amaya conoció el anime.

Vale, no es una gran historia. Sucedió como a eso de los doce años. Comencé a ver una historia en Cartoon Network que se llamaba Mew Mew Power o Tokyo Mew Mew, no sé si saben cuál es. Me gustó muchísimo el anime, así que comencé a buscar imágenes por internet sobre dicha serie. No sé si fue casualidad o destino, pero el punto es que entre todas las imágenes que descargué me encontré con una de Tsuki No Serena, ya saben la prota de Sailor Moon. Yo no me acordaba quien era ella, hace muchísimo que no veía ese anime, entonces rompiéndome un poco mi cabecita recordé el nombre y lo tecleé en la Wikipedia (ya saben, si no está el Wiki no existe XD), entonces, entre la reseña, me encontré con la palabra anime, y yo me quedé como que O.o ¿Qué es un anime? Le di al link y allí leí que era exactamente. Me sentí bastante estúpida por estar en la ignorancia por mucho tiempo. De este pequeño aprendizaje, me volví adicta a Sailor Moon y también conocí los fanfictions, pero eso ya es otra historia.

**Gracias a: **fabiola59, Nanami-chan, sakura nita (oh mira, somos del mismo país =D), maorí-san, AIdi, Dipi-chan, melilove, Akiiko-Chan, julietaa, javiiiii-chan XD

Pasen por mis otras historias y comenten: "Lo que queda de ella" y "A pesar de la muerte", tranquilos, no muerdo ;D Y si son de otro país que no hablan español, no se preocupen yo entiendo también el inglés y portugués, además existe el google traductor, así que ¡Anímense! ¡Denle al botoncito de abajo y hagan feliz a Natasha!

* * *

><p>Y, para terminar, una frase para recordar:<p>

"Es algo insoportable ¿verdad? el sentimiento de estar solo... sé lo que se siente, estuve ahí en ese oscuro y solitario lugar pero ahora hay otros, otras personas valiosas para mí... me importan más ellos que yo mismo y no dejaré que nadie los lastime, es por eso que jamás renuncio... te detendré aunque tenga que matarte"

(Uzumaki Naruto)

* * *

><p>Ama-chan off!<p> 


	8. Capítulo Siete: En marcha

Capítulo Editado, Ayleen ahora es Etsuko

* * *

><p>Lee, disfruta y comenta. Principios básicos para estar en fanfiction. XD<p>

Con cariño, de fans para fans.

* * *

><p>Y, para comenzar, una frase para recordar.<p>

"Paz: En virtud de una ilusión no es verdadera. Sólo tiene sentido si el mundo real se las arregla para lograrlo."

(Gaara No Sabaku)

* * *

><p><strong>Ojo de Luna<strong>

**Resumen: **Cuando la desesperación te engulle al ver ese mundo tan perfecto desde que aquella luna roja se posó en tu cielo. —Sakura—aquellos ojos negros la miraron con intensidad, —¿Sasuke-kun?—preguntó sorprendida, —Vamos a salvar al dobe y a destruir esta ilusión.

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha (mayormente) y otras parejas.

**Género:** Aventura, Amistad, Drama, Comedia, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Siete:** En marcha.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p>"…<em>Me sentía insegura. <em>

_Demasiado, para ser sincera._

_El hecho de que Kakashi-sensei nos nominara para los exámenes chuunins debería ser algo por el cual sentirse orgulloso, pero no yo._

_No cuando sé que soy patética._

_Me la paso gritando y regañando a Naruto, pero no puedo llegarle ni a los talones en cuanto a fuerza y destreza._

_Veo como Sasuke y Naruto se sienten totalmente felices, aunque el primero no lo demostrase, por tener la oportunidad de participar._

_Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Sólo sería un estorbo._

_Nada más, nada menos._

—_La entrada es libre—habló Kakashi—El que desee ir, que vaya, no es obligatorio la participación de todo el equipo._

_¿No era obligatorio?_

_Entonces, tal vez era mejor que no me presentara, de esa forma no me entrometería en el camino de Sasuke-kun y de Naruto._

_De ellos, que tienen metas y aspiraciones más grandes que las mías._

_Sí, tal vez era lo mejor…"_

—Sakura—la voz de Ino volvió a traerla al mundo real. Sakura cerró el manuscrito y dirigió su mirada hacía la rubia que estaba en el marco de su puerta, no la había sentido entrar.

—Ino, ¿sucede algo?—le preguntó con tranquilidad. La rubia frunció un poco los labios, como dudando si hablar o no.

—Es sobre… Sasuke-kun—dijo algo dudosa.

Sakura parpadeó confundida.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasa con él?

—No es que le odie ni nada por el estilo—comenzó, mientras cerraba la puerta y fue a sentarse en la cama junto a la pelo rosa—Pero es que… si mi memoria no me falla, ni siquiera cuando estaba en Konoha actuaba tan… ¿agradable?

Sakura miró a Ino un minuto, luego suspiró. Comprendía más o menos a lo que se refería su amiga. Hace una semana que había sido la reunión con los Kages, la tensión de saber que el tiempo se agotaba era bastante palpable.

Itachi se había encerrado junto con Kakashi y otros jounins de varias aldeas para preparar sus escuadrones de ataque. Rara vez lo veía por allí fuera, normalmente era Etsuko quien indicaba si había que hacer algo o no.

Pero últimamente no hacían nada, salvo juntarse y hablar un poco, algo así como 'una salida de amigos', y Sasuke había estado con ellos.

Cuando a Ino se le pasó la euforia y se dio cuenta del cambio del Uchiha menor, no pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidada al igual que Tenten, pero al menos la morena sabía disimularlo. Mientras que Neji y Shikamaru sólo lo trataban cuando era necesario, entre ellos había surgido algo así como una relación cordial. Supuso que tiempos difíciles une a la gente para tratar de superarla.

No es que Sasuke haya sido desagradable, tampoco era el señor sonrisas (ese puesto era de Sai) pero al menos fingía oír a Ino cuando hablaba, como todo el mundo, respondía una que otra pregunta que se le hiciera, se integraba un poquito, pero al menos era algo y aceptaba entrenar gustosamente con Neji, su segundo rival jurado (el primero no hace falta aclarar que era Naruto)

Desde que Neji comprendió que Sasuke, en taijutsu, prácticamente estaba al mismo nivel que él, le había otorgado algo del respeto perdido, y ahora se la pasaban horas y horas en algún dojo.

Con Shikamaru, no es que se odiaran pero si había cierto roce, Tenten trataba de no hablarle mucho, pero sí le había pedido unirse a sus entrenamientos con Neji, dicha petición le tomó varios intentos, ya que cada vez que trataba de hablarle, se intimidaba mucho.

Ino había tratado de no hablarle mucho, pero a la final no pudo aguantarlo y comenzó a bombardearlo de preguntas que Sasuke al menos respondía con algún monosílabo.

En cambio su relación con Sakura era un poco… cambiante, algunos días la pelo rosa tenía conversaciones decentes con él y otros, a penas y se hablaban. Era un trato cordial que rozaba algo parecido a la amistad.

Al principio le costaba entender un poco a Sasuke, hasta que comprendió sus motivos.

Él estaba tratando de comenzar desde cero con todos. Y pues iba por buen camino, desde su punto de vista.

—Mira, Ino—comenzó Sakura, tratando de escoger las palabras correctas—Ya para nadie es un secreto lo que ocurrió realmente con el Clan Uchiha, ¿no?—Ino asintió.

Cuando la rubia se enteró de todo por lo que tuvo que pasar Itachi, el chico dejó de encabezar la lista de Ino de 'personas que ligar' para tomar la posición número uno de 'personas que respetar', Shikamaru se lo había contado todo.

—Eso afectó bastante a Sasuke, ¿recuerdas? Y pues no es para menos, todo el mundo lo juzga de ser un imbécil pero te apuesto que cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo, sólo que no son los suficientemente valientes para admitirlo—Ino tuvo que darle la razón

Si cuando murió Asuma-sensei, que no tenía ningún parentesco sanguíneo con ellos más que el amor de maestro-alumnos, casi enloquecieron y salieron directos a buscar venganza…

¿De qué manera pretendían que reaccionara Sasuke cuando se trataba de su familia?

¿Saltando y celebrando porque su hermano había salvado Konoha?

Por eso es que Shikamaru ya no odiaba a Sasuke, lo comprendía perfectamente, ahora era más cortés con él.

—Aún así, Sasuke admite que cometió errores demasiados estúpidos, debió haber confiado en Naruto—Sakura suspiró—Lo que Sasuke está tratando de hacer es comenzar desde cero. Etsuko-san me dijo que su hermano lo ha ayudado bastante a abrirse, él mismo le dijo que en vez de echarse la culpa por todo y odiarse, tratara de buscar una solución al problema. Y eso es lo que está tratando de hacer—le explicó.

Ino siguió callada un momento y luego se levantó con la confianza renovada.

—Si ese es el caso—dijo—Entonces vamos a aprovecharlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?—indagó la pelo rosa.

—Pues vamos a hacernos amigas de Sasuke-kun, por supuesto—le miró con picardía—Si tú no lo aprovechas, yo sí.

—Cerda… no cambias nunca.

* * *

><p>"…<em>No sabía que ser un ninja era más que sólo saltar entre árboles y lanzar shurikens.<em>

_Por eso cuando esa mujer apareció en frente de nosotros mostrando un aura asesina mil veces superior que la de Zabuza, caí de mi nube rosa._

_Con el simple hecho de ver a sus ojos, observé mi propia muerte. Me quedé paralizada, estaba viva, pero mi daño psicológico era muy grande._

—_Jejeje, no se pueden mover, ¿verdad?—habló con superioridad y malicia._

_Mis lágrimas caían a montón por mis ojos._

_¡Íbamos a morir, por Dios!_

_Esa mujer no estaba bromeando. Nos tenía como ratones acorralados por una serpiente._

_Lentamente vi como alzaba la mano con dos kunais, listos para asestárnoslo en la cabeza como en la imagen que tuvimos anteriormente._

_Súbitamente, sentí que Sasuke me agarraba con una rapidez envidiable y corría lejos, lejos… para salvarnos la vida._

_Cuando llegamos a un sitio seguro, vi que Sasuke se quitaba un kunai de la pierna._

_Había combatido el miedo con dolor… y yo no pude hacer nada…"_

—Sakura—había vuelto a quedarse atrapada entre las páginas de su libro cuando Etsuko apareció en su cuarto, había transcurrido una semana desde que Ino hiciese lo mismo, ahora andaba más abierta con Sasuke… aunque el sentimiento no fuera mutuo por parte del pelinegro.

—Etsuko-san—saludó la chica—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó al ver a la chica seria, algo poco común.

—Itachi desea verte, sígueme por favor.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Itachi-san, se dio cuenta de que el llamado no había sido sólo a ella, allí también estaban Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino y Sasuke. Entró después de Etsuko y se situó a lado de Sasuke. Kakashi también estaba allí, inclinado en una pared leyendo el Icha Icha.

—Bueno—habló Itachi—Ya que estamos todos aquí, voy a comenzar.

Kakashi cerró su libro y puso una expresión que indicaba que aquello era serio.

—Han pasado dos semanas desde que se dio el aviso de lucha—recordó el Uchiha mayor, viéndolos a todos con seriedad—Aún así es muy arriesgado sacar a todo el grupo al campo de batalla, no con esa Luna. Puede que algunos resistan, pero no todo el mundo lo logrará y más si se fortalece cada día que pasa.

Todos asintieron levemente.

—Como verán aquí—siguió el Uchiha señalando un mapa que estaba abierto en su mesa—Esta base tiene unas salidas de emergencia—explicó señalando unas rutas marcadas previamente—Son túneles que llevan a la superficie. Todos los túneles de las Bases Uchiha están interconectados, como casi todas las bases—reveló—Era por seguridad—aclaró—El punto es que se ha designado dos bases del Clan Uchiha para mandar miembros a una misión de salvamento.

—¿Salvamento?—habló Ino—¿A quién?

—A Naruto Uzumaki—habló Etsuko con seriedad.

Todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, ¿salvar a Naruto…?

—Tiene que ser así—comentó Kakashi por primera vez—Si lográramos sacar a Naruto, el chakra del Kyubi dejaría de ser drenado y la Luna disminuiría su potencial o, en el mejor de los casos, desaparecería.

—Es allí donde entran ustedes—tomó el mando Itachi.

—En pocas palabras—interrumpió Shikamaru—Nosotros seremos ese grupo—Itachi asintió—Problemático—se limitó a decir el Nara.

—Sé que es…—Itachi hizo una pausa, como buscando las palabras correctas—Más que problemático… es suicida… pero tenemos que arriesgarnos. Se ha establecido que esperaremos hasta el comienzo del próximo mes para partir hacía el enemigo y nos movilizaremos por los túneles disponibles, aunque eso no es de mucha importancia para ustedes—recalcó el mayor—Así fracasen o lo logren, nosotros nos las ingeniaremos para pelear, ¿entendido?—Ellos asintieron—si nuestros cálculos son correctos, ustedes deberán viajar por los túneles hasta este punto—señaló el mapa—Allí deberán seguir en el exterior hasta acá—marcó—En donde el otro grupo rescatista los estará esperando.

—Shikamaru será el líder de la misión—estableció Kakashi—Con tu ingenio y la fuerza de los demás sé que lograran hacerlo.

—Etsuko conoce un camino seguro para llegar hasta el país de la Lluvia, que es donde el enemigo se ha establecido—agregó Itachi.

—¿Etsuko-san? ¿Ella vendrá?—Sakura miró a la mujer con sorpresa, no pensó que Itachi la mandara a ella a una misión tan peligrosa.

—Sé cuidarme sola—se limitó a responder.

—Etsuko es esencial—admitió el moreno—Ella les ayudará a protegerse del genjutsu una vez que hayan salido de los túneles. Prepárense—ordenó el Uchiha mayor—Partirán dentro de una hora, ¡Andando!

Todos asintieron sin rechistar y se marcharon rápido, Sakura estaba emocionada, ¡irían a salvar a Naruto!

—Tks—dijo el Nara, captando su atención.

—¿Qué sucede, Shikamaru?—Sakura le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es problemático cuando te asignan lo más difícil a ti—respondió, dicho eso cruzó el pasillo que lo llevaba a su habitación seguido de Ino, Neji y Tenten—Nos vemos—dijo antes de separarse.

La Haruno realmente no entendió mucho… ¿la parte más difícil?

—Adiós, Sakura—hablaron Tenten e Ino a la par, Neji sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Eh, sí, adiós—fue la respuesta que salió de los labios de Sakura.

Caminando a lado de Sasuke no la hacía sentir tranquila, no cuando el chico emanaba esa aura de alerta por doquier.

Aún así las palabras del genio Nara seguían rondando por su mente.

—Hey, Sasuke, ¿a qué se refería Shikamaru con lo que dijo?—le preguntó al moreno cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones.

Sasuke la miró fijamente.

—Se refiere a que si no salvamos al dobe, todo el plan se va a la basura—y dicho eso entró a sus aposentos, dejando a una Sakura asustada y preocupada.

.

.

.

—¿Aún nada sobre la resistencia y Killer Bee?—preguntó el enmascarado con cierta irritación.

—No, Tobi, nada—habló el Zetsu blanco—Son demasiado escurridizos y puede que tengan una que otra trampa para burla la Luna.

El enmascarado asintió.

—No importa, es cuestión de tiempo, aquí yo llevo la ventaja, no necesitaré buscarlos… Ellos vendrán a mí—finalizó mirando al rubio que estaba atado por cadenas que absorbían lento pero seguro su chakra.

_Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan… por favor, no vengan_ eso era el pensamiento de él...

De Naruto Uzumaki.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Lamento mucho la tardanza. Es que verán, cuando subo el capítulo casi siempre recibo pocos reviews, es dentro del lapso de espera en que escribo que me comentan, así que eso me desanima a veces y la cabeza tiende a no darme mucho. Aún así, aunque no lo crean, cada vez que me meto en mi computadora releo los lindos mensajes que me dejan los que sí se toman su tiempito en escribir, en consideración a la autora. Gracias, y sé que es falta mía dejarlos tanto tiempo esperando. Una vez más les pido mis disculpas.

Ok con respecto a los diálogos que son narrados por Sakura y está en cursiva, ¿recuerdan cuando dije que Sakura escribía? Pues eso es lo que ella plasmaba y pues puede variar, o son cosas que aún no han salido en el manga o que ya pasaron hace mucho tiempo. Rayos, ya tengo el final de esta historia, no plasmado, pero sí en mi cabecita y cada vez que me imagino, me gustaría terminarlo rápido para saber qué tal les parecería, a mí parecer será tiernísimo.

En fin, mil disculpa, y gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Crónicas de Amaya:<strong> De cómo Amaya encontró un fanfiction… y no supo que mierda era.

Ok, bueno, no es la GRAN historia, pero en fin, rayos ya me estoy quedando sin mis anécdotas sobre mis experiencias como otaku, así que supongo que tendré que comentar sobre mi vida personal. Bueno, bueno, volviendo con el tema.

Yo era una friki sana, es decir, alguien que sólo veía un anime y era porque le parecía sumamente lindo. No me desvelaba horas y horas en la compu y por ello su vista era muchísimo mejor de lo que es actualmente.

Tendría yo unos doce años y había encontrado mi nuevo vicio: Sailor Moon. Cuando vi por primera vez las aventuras de Serena Tsuki No y las Sailor Scouts, tenía como seis a ocho años, por lo que no apreciaba bien el anime (un pecado que cometí por ser muy joven) pero cuando casualmente me lo volví a encontrar años después, léase crónica anterior, vaya que me enganché (mi destino fue siempre ser otaku) de principio a fin. Me vi toda la serie, conocí el manga (esto se verá en otra historia =D) bajé toda las imágenes que pude (De hecho, hace poco encontré los CD que llené con toda la infor de SM) en fin… hice lo que hace un otaku al cien por ciento (aunque no sabía que era un otaku XD) un día, no sé porqué nunca lo había hecho, tecleé Sailor Moon en google (era mi rutina diaria) y casualmente me metí en un link que nunca había accedido, era una historia sobre Rini (ya saben, la hija de Serena, Bunny, Usagi, como la llamen) el punto es que, dicha escritura parecía como una continuación al manga, y yo me dije: ¡OH! ¿Por qué nunca vi esto en la historia? (Dios, que ignorante era, perdóname) y pues me hice la idea de que esa era la continuación de la historia escrita por Naoko Takeuchi (mis respetos, señora) No fue sino hasta tiempo después que me enteré sobre los fics, y no es sino hasta ahora que me siento como una ignorante totalmente.

**Gracias a:** fabiola59, AIdi, Akiiko-Chan, tamara-san, Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki, Nanami-chan, Myku-Myku, el angel de la muerte, Sakura nita (saludo bolivariano XD), miki1920, yose (Gracias, e igualmente), Veroanime, the Uchiha Queen, julietaa, Sassusaku4ever, saya-neko.

* * *

><p>Y, para finalizar, una frase para recordar.<p>

"Cuando una persona tiene algo que verdaderamente desea proteger, es cuando se vuelve fuerte"

(Haku)

* * *

><p>Ama-chan off!<p> 


	9. Capítulo Ocho: Tiempo

**Último Capítulo Editado, disculpen las molestias y gracias por leer.**

**Ayleen ahora es Etsuko.**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura**

* * *

><p>Y, antes de empezar, una frase para recordar.<p>

"La próxima vez, estaré a tu lado, agarrando tu mano, caminando contigo, así que ¡espérame!"

(Hyuga Hinata)

* * *

><p><strong>Ojo de Luna<strong>

**Resumen: **Cuando la desesperación te engulle al ver ese mundo tan perfecto desde que aquella luna roja se posó en tu cielo. —Sakura—aquellos ojos negros la miraron con intensidad, —¿Sasuke-kun?—preguntó sorprendida, —Vamos a salvar al dobe y a destruir esta ilusión.

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha (mayormente) y otras parejas.

**Género:** Aventura, Amistad, Drama, Comedia, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Ocho:** Tiempo.

**Dedicado a:** Sakura nita por ser el review 100 y a Unicentauro porque al menos trató de serlo XD. Las amo.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Haruno POV.<strong>

"—_¡AHHH!—su grito me alteró totalmente._

—_Sa-Sasuke-kun—le llamé. Estaba en mucho dolor. Esa cosa, porque humano no era, le había mordido el cuello y Sasuke-kun estaba sufriendo mucho. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

—_¡UHHHH!—seguía quejándose, jamás lo había en ese estado tan deprimente._

—_¡Sasuke-kun, aprieta mi mano!—le dije mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos—¡Por favor!_

—_¡AHHH!—Sentí como él, por instinto, hacía lo que dije para tratar de soportar todo el dolor que recorría por su ser._

_Vi como se inclinaba, preso de todo el sufrimiento por el cual estaba pasando, sus gritos llegaban a mí como cuchillos filosos._

_¿Nunca han visto a su ser especial sufrir hasta el punto que desea la muerte?_

_¿No?_

_Pues entonces no se los deseo, ni aunque fueran mi peor enemigo._

_Vi con angustia la extraña marca, como tres comillas, que se le había formado en el cuello. Algo me dijo que eso no traería nada bueno. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas._

—_¡Na-Naruto!—busqué con desesperación al único que podía ayudarme en esos momentos, ¿verdad? Porque yo no podía estar sola—¡Naruto! ¡Sasuse-kun está…!_

_De repente, la realidad me golpeó como un balde de agua fría cuando observé al valiente, ¿o sería mejor decir tonto?, de mi compañero de equipo colgando de un árbol, gracias al kunai que lancé para salvarle, inconsciente._

—_¡AHH!—Sasuke-kun seguía gritando de dolor._

_Ver al rubio en ese estado fue un golpe muy duro. Comencé a gimotear levemente al entender que esta vez Naruto no vendría en mi ayuda._

—_¡UHH!—al oír sus gritos de dolor, sequé mis lágrimas con rapidez, tenía que ser fuerte._

_Me lancé a abrazar a Sasuke-kun, si hubiese sido en otra situación, me hubiera puesto muy feliz de tener esa oportunidad única en un millón, pero no, lo hice para darle a entender que no estaba solo, que yo no lo iba a dejar._

_Oí que sus quejidos se hacían cada vez más bajos, a causa del dolor estaba perdiendo poco a poco el conocimiento._

_Eso era lo mejor._

_Por primera vez la soledad me pegó directamente en el rostro al ver lo horrible en que había acabado ese examen. _

_Naruto y Sasuke estaban fuera de combate. _

_Estábamos en medio de un bosque muy peligroso sin posibilidades de salir ilesos._

_Allí no estaba Kakashi-sensei para ayudarnos… corrección, no estaba allí para ayudarme._

_¿Qué voy a hacer? Fue el pensamiento que pasó por mi cabeza._

_Porque, sin poder evitarlo, la vida de ellos dos ahora dependían de mí…_

_De la que siempre había dependido de ellos…"_

—Me lo tienes que prestar—la voz de Tenten me sobresaltó levemente, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Eh?—fue lo único que atinó a salir de mis labios.

—Ese manuscrito que te la pasas leyendo—señaló mi pequeño intento de historia—Siempre que vengo a hablarte o decirte algo estás pegada a él—comentó—Así que se me ha pegado la curiosidad de saber qué es lo que cuenta.

—¡Es cierto, Sakura!—Ino se acercó a mi—¿De qué trata eso? ¿Quién lo escribió? ¿Es interesante?—como toda buena chismosa, Ino me bombardeó con tantas preguntas a la vez que tuve que prestarle más atención para retener todo.

—Pues…—sentí como todos los demás, es decir Etsuko-san, Shikamaru, Neji y hasta Sasuke, me miraban algo curiosos, aunque la cara de los dos últimos no lo demostraba mucho—No es la gran cosa—aseguré.

—¡Oh, vamos, Sakura!—chilló Ino—Si cada vez que hacemos una parada, te instalas a leer tu librecito raro.

—No creo que te guste, Ino—le dije con tranquilidad.

—¡Pero…!

—Muy bien, es problemático, pero tenemos que seguir andando—la interrumpió Shikamaru con un bostezo.

Todos asentimos y comenzamos a recoger nuestras cosas con tranquilidad. Lentamente nos pusimos en marcha.

—Gracias—le susurré a Shikamaru cuando me pasó por un lado.

—Ino es problemática—se limitó a responder.

Sasuke se acercó a mi lado y comenzamos a andar juntos. Los dos ocupábamos la retaguardia del pequeño equipo comandado por Shikamaru.

Suspiré levemente.

El tiempo era un tanto impredecible y demasiado valioso. Aún siento como si hubiese sido ayer que el rubio bobalicón me estuviese sonriendo diciendo que todo iba a estar bien. Pero la realidad era otra.

Llevábamos bastante tiempo en eso túneles, parecían que realmente no tuvieran fin. Itachi había dicho que saldrían al principio de mes, y aún así no era seguro que sus planes lograsen ejecutarse para la fecha, a ellos les tomaría muchísimo más tiempo en llegar al país de la Lluvia que a nosotros.

_Calma, Sakura, todo saldrá bien, Naruto no morirá_ me dije para tratar de calmar un poco mis nervios.

La semana que llevábamos en esos túneles se me hacían tanto cortas como a la vez largas, a veces sentía que el tiempo pasaba rápido pero otras era como si el reloj no avanzara nada.

La desesperación comenzaba a invadirme en esos momentos.

Pero en eso, siempre llegaba Sasuke y, a su manera, lograba hacerme olvidar de todo. Ya sea fastidiándome junto con Ino, parece que fundaron el club 'saquemos a Sakura de sus casillas', ignorándome cuando, según él me ponía muy molesta, lo cual me hacía enojar o simplemente hablando como gente civilizada, cabe resaltar que la mayoría de las veces, posiblemente un 99,9%, soy yo la que hablo (entendiéndose por hablar, decir frase largas y coherentes), él sólo dice 'Hn' ó 'Hmph'

Creo que mi segundo libro, si llegase a hacer uno, sería sobre un manual de monosílabos, 'Como entender los monosílabos de Sasuke Uchiha sin morir en el intento', no suena mal, eh. Lo más probable es que rompa los records de ventas.

Ya me imaginaba a Kakashi-sensei, Itachi y hasta Naruto haciendo cola para comprar uno. Sonreí para mí misma.

Vi como Sasuke me miraba y alzaba una de sus perfectas cejas, como queriendo decir que qué era lo que me parecía gracioso.

Negué con la cabeza, como diciéndole que no era nada y él sólo se encogió de hombros y volvió su vista al frente.

Suspiré internamente

Se podría llegar a la conclusión de que Sasuke Uchiha, es decir él, y Sakura Haruno, es decir yo, somos… amigos.

Sí, amigos.

Nos llevamos muchísimo mejor que hace varios años atrás.

Bueno, supongo que el hecho de que yo sea más madura y él menos borde influya bastante.

Ese día, fue uno de esos en el que las horas pasan volando. Además de que Etsuko-san siempre encontraba una forma de divertimos, ya sea con algún cuento infantil o sobre sus viajes con Sasuke e Itachi… como sucedía en ese momento.

—Recuerdo que pensé que Sasuke era imbécil por retar a Itachi—narró con cierta risa—Pero cuando sacó ese enorme Susanoo y de pasó me enteré que tenía el Mangenkyo Sharingan Eterno, el cual Itachi no poseía, me dije, "No, el chico tiene potencial"

—¿Y qué pasó?—Tenten e Ino chillaron al mismo tiempo emocionadas por la historia.

—Pues… Itachi ganó—sonrió triunfante mientras Sasuke gruñía y la fulminaba con la mirada, algo me dijo que no le importaría usar Amateratsu en ella.

—Un momento, un momento—la detuvo Ino—¿Cómo que Itachi-kun ganó? ¡Se supone que Sasuke-kun es más fuerte con ese Sharingan!

Yo también me hice la misma pregunta.

—Exacto… fuerte, no más inteligente—cantó la mujer con una sonrisa macabra—¿verdad, Sasuke-chan?

—Etsuko—la voz de mi compañero de equipo no sonaba nada amistosa.

—¡¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?—insistió Ino.

—Oh, pues, verás, Itachi… ¡Vale, Sasuke, me callo, me callo!—Sasuke había activado su Mangenkyo y realmente parecía listo para matarla.

—Aquí no está Itachi para defenderte—la voz que usó me hizo recordar al antiguo Sasuke que me había pedido matar a Karin si quería seguirle.

No me gustó nada, lo cual me dio a entender que sea lo que sea que haya hecho Itachi para vencer su gran Mangenkyo fue… humillante e hiriente para su orgullo.

Tal vez haga que Etsuko confiese luego.

—Mira, mira, boquita cerrada—hizo un gesto como si pasara un seguro por su boca y luego lanzó una llave imaginaria lejos, sonrió nerviosamente, lo cual me pareció bastante extraño porque a ella no le importaba joder a Sasuke hasta la saciedad.

Pero normalmente Itachi estaba cerca para salvarla de su hermanito si Etsuko se pasaba de la raya.

—Hmph—fue lo único que dijo Sasuke mientras desaparecía su sharingan y seguía andando como si nada.

—Problemáticos—dijo Shikamaru mientras suspiraba.

—No sé cómo he sobrevivido tanto tiempo con ustedes—fue lo único que salió de los labios de Neji, mientras negaba con la cabeza como diciendo: 'Dios, perdónalos, no saben lo que hacen'

—¡Hey! ¡¿A qué te refieres con 'ustedes'? ¡No me incluyas!—chilló Tenten, Neji sólo la ignoraba olímpicamente—¡No me ignores!

Supongo que si alguien puede entender la relación que actualmente llevamos Sasuke y yo, serían ellos. Era demasiado similar.

—¡Dime!—vi como Ino le chillaba a Etsuko para que hablara, pero la morena se negaba a abrir la boca y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas de precaución a Sasuke, quien sólo la ignoraba.

—Muy bien—Shikamaru se detuvo abruptamente, deteniendo a todo el grupo junto con las conversaciones, ¿o sería mejor decir gritos?—Aquí comienza lo peligroso.

Todos nos pusimos serios, esperando las indicaciones del líder.

—Según el mapa de que Itachi me dio, nuestra salida hacía el exterior es aquí—señaló una puerta, que yo no había notado—Esta puerta nos llevará a una pequeña cueva, que ojalá y no esté colapsada, sino Sakura tendrá que despejar el camino—asentí levemente—No sé en qué condiciones quedaremos, es decir, si podremos entrar directamente a un denso bosque que nos libre de la luna o si Etsuko tendrá que usar sus cristales hasta que encontremos un sitio seguro.

—Según el mapa topográfico que tengo—habló Etsuko—Antes había un bosque, pero no sé actualmente, todo está tan cambiante—Shikamaru asintió.

—En ese caso, Neji usará su byakugan para ver cómo está todo y qué medidas debemos tomar—Neji asintió—Tenemos una amplia posibilidad de lograr llegar a salvo hasta donde el otro grupo nos debería estar esperando—comentó el Nara.

Todos asentimos.

—No somos ningunos debiluchos—declaró él—Si nos distribuimos correctamente, podemos crear tanto una ofensiva como defensa sorprendente.

Se sentía bien oír como Shikamaru hablaba de esa forma, me hacía recordar mis días tranquilos en Konoha.

—Enumerando nuestras habilidades tenemos que—siguió Shikamaru mientras se inclinaba en el suelo, sacaba un papel y comenzaba a escribir algo, todos nos acercamos para poder ver mejor—Sasuke posee el Susanoo, lo cual hará de buena defensa, buenas habilidades para ver si estamos en peligro de algún genjutsu, gracias a su Sharingan, además de su ninjutsu y taijutsu—Sasuke asintió.

—Neji y su byakugan nos indicará qué camino seguir—explicó Nara—Además del buen taijutsu que tiene—miró a Ino—Tú serás más útil cuando lleguemos a la base enemiga, con tus habilidades mentales podremos averiguar dónde está Naruto entrando en la mente de algún enemigo, además de tus habilidades médicas.

—Tenten será buena combatiendo con sus armas, prácticamente tú y Neji son los más indicados para luchar ya que no usan jutsus demasiado llamativos como Sasuke y su chidori—la morena asintió.

—Etsuko, te confiaré a ti la seguridad del grupo cuando salgamos al exterior. Eres la única que puede bloquear el genjutsu por un tiempo bastante prolongado y Sakura, tus habilidades tanto en lucha como médicas serán esenciales, ten cuidado, ya que tu papel en esto es bastante importante.

No sé si fue mera coincidencia el hecho de hace como un par de horas estuviese leyendo el momento en que tuve que hacerme cargo tanto de Naruto como de Sasuke y lo muy inútil que me sentí. Si hacía el contraste de lo que era antes con lo que soy ahora, la diferencia era sorprendente, aún así agradecí, agradezco y siempre agradeceré que esa mujer… Kim, creo que era su nombre, me haya tomado así del cabello, porque si no fuera por eso, tal vez seguiría siendo la misma chiquilla inmadura de hace años.

Ahora era fuerte, yo misma lo sabía, quizás no estaba a la altura de Sasuke y Naruto, pero mis habilidades eran más que suficientes para andar a su lado y no verles la espalda.

Me sentí orgullosa de ser esencial, importante, necesitada. La sensación era increíble.

Shikamaru explicó un poco más con respecto a las posiciones que tomaría cada quien al salir de la cueva y terminada la plática tomamos un descanso de media hora. Era necesario, saldríamos de la seguridad de los túneles, para adentrarnos a la boca del lobo.

"…_Con todas mis fuerzas, y un poco de suerte, había logrado llevar a Sasuke-kun y a Naruto a una especie de agujero que había entre las raíces de un árbol. Estaba muy preocupada, ninguno de los dos había recobrado el conocimiento. Por seguridad, coloqué unas cuantas trampas para que me sirvieran de protección en caso de que algún equipo atacara._

—_Uh, Uh—Sasuke hacía quejidos de dolor, fruncía el ceño y se movía ligeramente entre sueños. Toqué con preocupación su frente._

_Su respiración se ha regulado, pensé, pero su fiebre aún no baja._

_Observé con tristeza a un Naruto debilitado y a un Sasuke torturado. La imagen no era nada agradable._

_Debo protegerlos, me dije con determinación… porque ahora sus vidas dependían de mí, y no les iba a defraudar._

_Pasé esa noche en vela, cuidándolos, en especial a Sasuke, quien era el que estaba en peores condiciones. Tenía mucha fiebre y no quería bajarle._

_Sentí que mis ojos se cerraban lentamente a causa del cansancio, agité mi cabeza, no podía dormirme._

_No puedes dormirte, me dije a mí misma. Alcé la vista y logré divisar el sol, ya había amanecido. Un pequeño ruido me alteró, tomé mi kunai, mis manos me temblaban. Volteé lentamente, hasta casi teatral, para encontrarme con…_

_Una ardilla._

_Mi cara era un poema, ¿una ardilla?, pensé. Tremendo susto me había echado el pequeño animal._

—_Dios, no me asustes así—le dije. Vi como se acercaba a la trampa que había colocado._

_¡Oh!, debía detenerla. Le arrojé el kunai para hacer que retrocediera, lo cual funcionó con éxito y el pequeño animal se fue corriendo._

_Eso estuvo cerca, me dije, aliviada. Una vez que se fue el animal, dirigí mi vista preocupada a mis compañeros de equipo. Ni Sasuke o Naruto daban señales de despertar pronto._

_El sol estaba bastante alto cuando la tragedia ocurrió._

—_Jejeje—oí que alguien se burlaba—¿Estuviste despierta toda la noche?_

_Volteé rápidamente y me encontré con tres sujetos, según la cinta que portaban eran de la aldea del sonido._

—_Ya no es necesario—me dijo el del medio. Un hombre que tenía la cabeza vendada, era pequeño y hasta un poco jorobado—Despierta a Sasuke-kun, queremos pelear con él._

_Mi mano temblorosa buscó el kunai que había lanzado a la ardilla._

—_¡¿Qué?—Exclamé con molestia—¡¿De qué están hablando? ¡Sé que un sujeto llamado Orochimaru es el que está dirigiendo todo esto desde las sombras!_

_Todos ellos me miraron sorprendidos, al parecer no esperaban que yo supiera acerca de su 'jefe'_

—_¡¿Qué es esa extraña marca que tiene Sasuke-kun en el cuello?—exigí saber—¡Ustedes le hacen esto! ¡¿Y ahora quieren luchar con él?—dije con tono de molestia._

—… _Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que estará pensando ese sujeto?— fue lo que dijo el tipo que parecía una momia._

_No entendí que quiso decir._

—_Pero oyendo eso, no podemos dejar que vivas—habló el otro tipo que era más alto, su cabello oscuro era desordenado y tenía un aire de arrogancia y malicia muy grande—Mataré a esta chica y al Sasuke ese._

_Temí… esos sujetos no estaban bromeando…"_

Shikamaru anunció que el descanso se había terminado, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. Con tranquilidad, nos pusimos a recoger nuestras cosas.

Gracias a Neji supimos que la cueva no estaba colapsada por lo que podíamos salir con tranquilidad, además de que, debido al tiempo, la vegetación que rodeaba a la zona era más espesa y podría ocultarnos sin problema alguno.

La tensión se vivió cuando estuvimos completamente en el exterior, todos estábamos alertas en busca de alguna señal de peligro. Sentí que era uno de los recorridos más largos y cansinos que había hecho en toda mi vida.

_Pero vale la pena, por Naruto todo vale la pena._

La rutina era agobiante. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo de hablar con Sasuke o leer mi libro. Apenas y parábamos a descansar.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo—solía decir Shikamaru a los quejas de Ino.

—¡Pero siento que nos estás explotando!—respondía mi amiga con su voz chillona.

—Problemático, pero Naruto no tiene mucho tiempo.

Y con eso cortaba la conversación, además de sembrar más tensión en el ambiente.

_Como si necesitáramos más _chillaba mi yo interno.

La rutina se rompió casi dos semanas después de haber salido de los túneles. Dos semanas miserables en que sólo parábamos muy pocas horas, andábamos a paso de tortuga o de guepardo, dependiendo de la zona en la que nos hallásemos, comíamos como robots, intercambiábamos pocas palabras y el silencio reinaba casi la mayor parte de tiempo.

Gracias a Dios que sucedió porque si no me iba a volver totalmente loca y con un maniático como Sasuke, un adicto a la porno como Kakashi, un hiperactivo como Naruto, un frustrado como el capitán Yamato y un insensible como Sai… creo que alguien tenía que conservar la mente.

—Shikamaru, parece hemos llegado—dijo Neji, haciendo que el grupo se detuviese abruptamente.

—¿A qué distancia se encuentran?—indagó nuestro líder.

—A unos dos kilómetros—respondió Neji sin titubear.

—¿Cuántos son?

—Cinco.

Todos nos desconcertamos un poco.

—¿Un grupo tan pequeño para una misión tan grande?—habló Ino.

—No, de hecho tiene sentido—comentó Tenten—Nuestra misión es entrar y sacar a Naruto de la manera más segura posible, si fuésemos demasiados, llamaríamos mucho la atención.

—Sí, pero…

—Mejor discutamos esto en otro momento—opiné—Primero tenemos que acercarnos y hacerles saber que somos nosotros en dado caso que comiencen a defenderse.

—No creo que sea necesario—volvió a hablar Neji—Puedo ver el chakra de Kiba, él detectará nuestro aroma sin ningún problema.

En ese momento, una especie de pájaro hecho en tinta se posó en mi hombro derecho. Conocía ese estilo sin importa a donde fuera.

—¡Sai!—chillamos Ino y yo al mismo tiempo. La primera tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos.

El pequeño animal me tendió un mensaje que cargaba, lo abrí con algo de velocidad.

—'El área está despejada, los estamos esperando'—leí.

—En ese caso, ¡andando!—exclamó Ino con emoción.

—Y hace un momento se estaba quejando de la velocidad que íbamos—le dije a Sasuke en un susurro, él asintió levemente—¿Sucede algo?—dije más preocupada a ver el ceño fruncido que tenía.

Me miró intensamente por unos segundo haciendo que mi respiración se cortara.

¡Malditos Uchiha y sus miradas!

—Nada—respondió secamente para comenzar a saltar entre los árboles. Los demás ya habían avanzado y yo no me había dado cuenta. Los alcancé inmediatamente.

Sabía que no serían iguales a la última vez que los vi, a excepción de Shino que siempre usaba ropa que cubría todo su cuerpo por lo que era difícil saberlo. Pero no imaginé que cambiarían tanto, en especial Hinata Hyuga.

Sai, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino y Hinata.

Ese era nuestro grupo de respaldo. No estaba nada mal, según mi opinión.

La reunión se dio en una cueva bastante amplia para albergarnos a todos y estuvo llena de abrazos, gritos de euforia y una que otra lágrima. La felicidad del reencuentro era bastante palpable.

—Descansaremos un par de días antes de seguir—fue la orden tranquila de Shikamaru, que fue bien recibida por todos.

Luego nos fuimos dividiendo en pequeños grupos de conversación. Me acerqué a Hinata con una sonrisa que me correspondió de inmediato.

Hinata era preciosa, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora parecía una muñeca de porcelana de facciones suaves y delicadas, además de su amplio busto en comparación al mío. Bueno, supongo que la vida beneficiaba a algunos y a otros no.

—Sakura-chan—me sonrió con la dulzura que siempre la caracterizaba.

—Hinata—le respondí—¿Qué tal la vida? ¿Buena o mala?

—Bueno… mi padre murió en la guerra—me confesó con cierta tristeza—así que he tenido bastantes responsabilidades últimamente.

—¿Cómo así?—quise saber.

—Ahora soy la líder del Clan Hyuga—me dijo con una seguridad sorprendente—He debido de cambiar por el bien de todos—me sonrió—Y por el bien de Naruto-kun.

Al mencionar el nombre del Uzumaki, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín. A pesar de lucir muy madura, Hinata aún se ponía nerviosa al recordar a mi mejor amigo.

Observé por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke, quien conversaba algo que parecía ser bastante serio con el resto de los integrantes masculinos, e instintivamente mi corazón se aceleró.

Se veía tan cool con esa pose de hombre fuerte e indiferente a lo que sucede en el mundo. Me recordaba al aire de seguridad y frialdad que solía tener cuando estábamos en Konoha y que siempre conseguía volverme loca.

Parece que el tiempo no había borrado nada de eso. Era más posible que hubiese aumentado por culpa de la cantidad de tiempo que solíamos convivir sin querer matarnos y nos tratábamos como gente civilizada. Sonreí internamente y dirigí mi vista hacia Hinata quien seguía con sus pálidas mejillas teñidas de color carmín y con la vista perdida hacía la nada.

Suspiré.

Si lo mío era un amor obsesivo hacía Sasuke Uchiha, el de Hinata Hyuga era un amor incondicional hacia Naruto Uzumaki.

¿La semejanza? Que nunca desaparece.

**Continuará… si quieren**.

**A/N:** Bueno, realmente no tengo mucho que decir además de pedir disculpa por tardar tanto (otra vez) es que como llegué a los 100 reviews, quise hacerlo un poco más largo. Ando en modo de escribir esta historia . Sé que muchos me están pidiendo que coloque SasuSaku, para el próximo capítulo haré lo posible para que así sea. Lo que sucede es que esto es una guerra y Sakura y Sasuke no tienen buena relación actualmente (me refiero al manga) Así que no puedo poner que de la nada, la miró y se enamoró de ella o que se yo.

Naruto tampoco estaba pautado a salir en el capítulo anterior, pero como también había personas que me lo pedía, pues uno el escritor le gusta complacer al lector.

* * *

><p><strong>Crónicas de Amaya:<strong> De cómo Amaya se enamoró del SasuSaku.

Cuando comencé a ver Naruto (léase crónica del capítulo cuatro) el amigo de mi hermano que le prestó los cd del anime (en pocas palabras, la persona que me corrompió XD, mentira Anthony, gracias a ti, mi vida conoció la magia de ser otaku) me mostró una imagen que tenía en su cel de un montaje que le habían hecho a Naruto de doce años, para que adquiriera los rasgos de Hinata y así hacerlo parecer su 'hijo' (no te preocupes Hina, yo sé que lo lograrás, tú tienes más posibilidades que Sakura con Sasuke, triste pero cierto) y él me dijo (en aquél entonces el chico tendría unos nueve años) que era el hijo de los antes mencionados. Yo me di cuenta de que era un montaje, se lo expliqué con tranquilidad ya que ese error lo puede cometer cualquiera ¿no? Pero desde ese momento el NaruHina entró a mi mente, es decir, se me grabó en mi cabecita que Hinata era la ideal para Naruto (aunque no es mi pareja favorita, admito que tiene su encanto). No sé porqué, pero desde que vi el comienzo de la serie, el NaruSaku nunca me atrajo. Quizás sea porque, lamento si ofendo a alguien, siento que Sakura realmente no se merece a Naruto. Me gusta Sakura y detesto los fics en que la rebajan mucho o la hacen parecer una simple fangirl (aunque eso era al principio U.U) pero también detestaría que a ella le comenzara a gustar Naruto cuando al principio lo trataba como una basura (mis disculpas si sigo ofendiendo a los fans de Sakura o del NaruSaku) eso no me parecería amor. Aunque irónicamente ¿no es lo mismo con Sasuke y Sakura? Ahora bien, ¿Qué es lo que para mí tiene en especial el SasuSaku que no lo tenga el NaruSaku si en ambas hay masoquismo de una parte (opinión personal)? A Naruto le gusta Sakura, pero sufre por ella. A Sakura le gusta Sasuke, pero sufre por él. ¿Y a Sasuke?... Bueno según Raruto (parodia de Naruto por jesuslink, la puedes leer en submanga), todo es una simple regla de tres… ¿saben sacarla? XD

Eh, bueno, volviendo al tema. Quizás sea porque la primera vez que vi esta pareja fue un AMV sobre el momento en que Sasuke se va (en aquél entonces, todavía no había llegado a ver la parte de la despedida), me llamó mucho la atención. Entonces busqué más videos con respecto a la ellos y vi un motón de detalles que hasta donde iba, no había caído en cuenta. Me gustó la relación de ambos. La forma en que ella dejaba de verlo como el ser perfecto para descubrir sus debilidades, para darse cuenta de lo infantil que era y madurar. Fue un cambio encantador.

Pero quizás lo que más amé fue la despedida, porque a pesar de ser el frío Sasuke Uchiha que iba a abandonar a todos, se tomó la molestia de decirle… gracias, ya que según mi opinión, al menos significaba algo más que una 'molestia'. Ni siquiera con Naruto fue capaz de agradecerle, sí admitió que era su mejor amigo, pero nada más. Y claro, también leí el databook que decía que Sasuke no podía dejar entrar a Sakura a su vida (no que no quería), además de que era la única que podía llenar su vacía existencia, eso decía ¬¬ al menos que me hayan pirateado. Buscaré de todas formas para estar segura, fue hace años que leí eso.

Y esa es la línea que veo que el NaruSaku no ha cruzado, el de admitir que Sakura siente algo más que amistad hacía Naruto (la confesión no veo que cuente, Naruto, Sai y Kakashi sabían que no era real) quizás me equivoque, después de todo los japoneses y Kishimoto les gusta el SasuNaru (no lo digo yo, lo dicen las encuestas del 2010: 1° KakaIru, 2° NaruSasu, 3° creo que era el KakaNaru o GaaNaru, no recuerdo y 4° SasuSaku, pero con lo que hizo Kishimoto con respecto a la confesión de Sakura a Naruto, que le bajó varios puntos de popularidad, y el hecho de que Sasuke y Sakura ya pasaran a matarse los unos a otros, lo más probable es que haya bajado de ranking) En fin, supongo que es cuestión de gustos… pero admito que si Naruto fuera chica, lo más probable es que me gustase más el SasuNaru (no soy homofóbica ni nada de eso, es sólo que no me gusta el yaoi)

En fin, si son fan de esta pareja y leen cualquier material que vean de ella, les recomiendo que traten de moderarlo o al menos equilibrarlo con otro tipo de lectura, yo leí casi un año y pico, desde que me inicié en el fandom de Naruto, sobre el SasuSaku, resultado: me aburrí y lo dejé por el UlquiHime (Ulquiorra y Orihime de Bleach), luego pasé al de Fairy Tail (Erza y Jellal), entré al de Gakuen Alice (Natsume y Mikan) y por azares del destino, además de que me sobrecargué con la última pareja, me mandaron la alerta a mi correo de que uno de mis fics favoritos (Diario de una Universitaria por Zinep) había actualizado después de mucho tiempo. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, lo leí y pues aquí estoy (Todo esto sucedió un mes antes de que publicara este fanfiction).

Nos vemos en la siguiente crónica.

**Gracias a:**lory, Hikari-UchihaHaruno, DULBERE, AIdi, sakuri Haruno, Akiiko-Chan, the Uchiha Queen, White Lady EF, Sakulali, Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki (tienes razón ), syntya Uchiha, Nanami-chan (fui al oftalmólogo, tengo miopía .), Gatita Kon, julietaa, Sakura nita, Unicentauro Project, Sassusaku4ever, Veroanime, princess of the evil, Sorairo.

* * *

><p>Y, para finalizar, una frase para recordar:<p>

"¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata-chan?"

(Uzumaki Naruto)

* * *

><p>Am-chan off<p> 


	10. Capítulo Nueve: Separación

****Y, antes de comenzar, una frase para recordar:

Disculpen la tardanza es que un gato negro se me atravesó en la esquina y tuve que dar la vuelta

(Kakashi Hatake)

* * *

><p><strong>Ojo de Luna<strong>

**Resumen: **Cuando la desesperación te engulle al ver ese mundo tan perfecto desde que aquella luna roja se posó en tu cielo. —Sakura—aquellos ojos negros la miraron con intensidad, —¿Sasuke-kun?—preguntó sorprendida, —Vamos a salvar al dobe y a destruir esta ilusión.

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha (mayormente) y otras parejas.

**Género:** Aventura, Amistad, Drama, Comedia, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Nueve:** Separación.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Haruno POV<strong>

Hay cosas que uno puede manejar como le dé la gana, pero otras que no. Un ejemplo claro: el tiempo.

Duramos unos dos días descansando en aquella cueva, haciendo planes y abasteciéndonos con municiones, estaba tan absorta en nuestro trabajo que, para cuando me di cuenta, ya habían pasado cinco semanas desde que los Kages dieron su discurso.

—Calcularon que a Naruto le quedaban tres meses—habló Shikamaru—nosotros salimos dos semanas después del anuncio.

—Pasamos una semana en los túneles—contó Tenten.

—Más las dos semanas que nos tomó llegar hasta acá, eso nos hace un total de cinco semanas—dijo Neji—Restándole eso a los tres meses, tenemos que nos queda…

—Un mes y tres semanas—concluí.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio al darnos cuenta de lo rápido que se nos acababan los días para salvar a Naruto. Vi que Hinata se mordía el labio inferior con dureza y luego lo soltó, por un momento pensé que se lastimaría.

—Problemático—Shikamaru suspiró pesadamente.

Y el tenso silencio volvió a reinar.

—¡Bien!—habló Ino súbitamente—¡No es tiempo para deprimirnos, desanimarnos ni mucho menos rendirnos!, ¡¿Naruto se desanima, se deprime o se rinde cuando está en situaciones difíciles?—Nos miró con dureza—¡No!—exclamó—¡Así que si él puede, nosotros también!

Parpadeamos sorprendidos ante el súbito ataque de energía de mi amiga pero luego sonreímos. Ino tenía razón, teníamos que continuar hasta el final.

—Okey—Etsuko-san habló—Supongo que de aquí en adelanto dirijo yo—Shikamaru asintió—¡Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa!

Mientras todos nos encaminábamos a la salida de nuestro pequeño refugio oí como Sasuke murmuraba algo sobre que 'desde el momento en que esa loca está a cargo, ya fracasamos'

Reí levemente.

—A ti lo que te molesta es que Itachi-san le preste más atención a ella que a ti—le dije en un susurro.

—¿Y por qué me ha de importar eso?—Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—Porque tienes un complejo de hermano—le respondí con una sonrisa mientras él rodaba los ojos.

Lo interesante del asunto es que nunca negó mi afirmación.

Salimos con cautela de lo que había sido nuestro refugio y nos dirigimos en dirección norte, hacia el país de la Lluvia. No fue nada fácil, ya que varias veces tuvimos que regresarnos para tomar otras rutas que no tuvieran contacto alguno con la luna o simplemente porque el camino estaba bloqueado y no podíamos usar jutsus que llamaran demasiado la atención dado que la finalidad de nuestro pequeño equipo era infiltrarnos sin problema alguno a la zona enemiga.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera estamos en zona enemiga!—había chillado Ino ante las exigencias de Shikamaru sobre permanecer alerta, en ese momento habíamos hecho una parada mientras reprogramábamos nuestra ruta por quinta vez en una semana.

—Bueno, técnicamente todo esto es zona enemiga debido a eso—señaló Tenten la Luna—Así que concuerdo con Shikamaru sobre seguir en alerta.

Suspire levemente ante las quejas de Ino, pero de cierta forma la entendía. La rutina era muy agotadora. Observé que Sai, quien aún tenía la mejilla roja por el golpe que había recibido de mi parte cuando me dijo uno de sus 'encantadores' comentarios, trataba de calmar a Ino.

—Demasiado chillona—comentó Sasuke. Lo observé con curiosidad mientras se sentaba a mi lado y, para mi sorpresa, me ofreció un poco de agua.

—Gracias—le dije mientras aceptaba, pero antes de tomarla lo miré fijamente y le pregunté: —¿No está envenenada, verdad?

Sasuke rodó los ojos y me la quitó bruscamente.

—¡Oye!—exclamé ante su movimiento

—Hmph, sino la quieres, me la llevo—se limitó a decir mientras se levantaba y se marchaba hacía donde estaba Neji y Shikamaru hablando.

Reí levemente, Sasuke podía llegar a ser demasiado infantil si se lo proponía.

Dirigí mi vista hacia donde estaba Etsuko-san hablando con Hinata, Shino y Kiba. Los tres últimos asintieron ante las palabras de la actual líder y se dispersaron a través del bosque.

—¿A dónde irán?—me pregunté a mi misma.

—Oí que irían a inspeccionar la zona en busca de alguna ruta estable y segura—me sobresalté al sentir la voz de Tenten.

Ella se rió levemente ante mi reacción.

—No te sentí llegar—admití.

—Se supone que tienes que estar en alerta—dijo con fingida voz de reproche.

—Lo sé—acepté a mi pesar—Es que estoy agotada, aunque también sé que eso no es excusa.

Y, para apoyar mi última afirmación, un pequeño bostezo escapó de entre mis labios y me tallé un poco los ojos en señal de sueño.

Tenten suspiró levemente.

—Yo también estoy cansada—admitió—pero realmente debemos buscar la manera de mantenernos alerta. Neji vio un río a un kilometro de aquí, ¿por qué no vas hasta allá y te lavas la cara, Sakura? Tal vez así te despiertes un poco—me aconsejó.

Sopesé la posibilidad de no ir y quedarme tranquila, pero luego pensé que era la mejor. Una pequeña caminata hasta allá no me vendría mal.

—Supongo que está bien—le dije mientras me levantaba—¿En qué dirección está?

—Hacía allá—señaló una zona—sólo sigue derecho—indicó—yo vengo de allá, así que te puedo asegurar que es zona cien por ciento libre de Luna—me guiñó el ojo.

Asentí y me puse en marcha hacia aquella dirección. Mientras caminaba en dirección al río recordé a Sasuke y su extraño ofrecimiento de agua, tal vez él había notado mi cansancio y quiso ayudarme a despertar ofreciéndome aquella agua.

Suspiré levemente al darme cuenta de que él tenía sus raras maneras de ayudar. Llegué al pequeño río y me incliné de modo tal de que mis manos pudieran tocar el agua.

Estaba fría.

Tomé un poco de aquel líquido y me lo llevé al rostro mientras algunas memorias de mis días de gennin me asaltaban.

_En aquel momento cuando ese sujeto del país de la lluvia me había atacado mientras tenía la gran duda de si ir o no a los exámenes chunnin y lo vencí –bueno, no sería exactamente vencer pero al menos descubrí su trampa- mis energías se activaron nuevamente y había llegado a la siguiente resolución._

_Iría a los exámenes chunnin._

_Pero ahora que realmente estaba allí, algo tarde pero el punto era que estaba allí, sentía mis energías desfallecer._

_Naruto comenzó a bombardearme con preguntas sobre el motivo por el cual había tardado tanto en aparecer, yo sólo le di respuestas que realmente no explicaban nada, pero como era Naruto Uzumaki, pues no notó nada. En algún punto de esa conversación, sentí la mirada penetrante de Sasuke y eso sólo sirvió para ponerme más nerviosa._

_Cuando resolvimos olvidar el tema de mi tardanza, entramos definitivamente a donde sería el examen y nos dirigimos al piso donde se suponía que debíamos reunirnos._

_Vimos a algunos gennins como nosotros en el pasillo sin poder entrar al salón donde debíamos ir ya que dos chicos, como de nuestra edad, trancaban el paso, mientras decían cosas horribles sobre el examen para tratar de asustarnos._

_Y, en lo personal, lo estaban logrando conmigo._

—_Estoy de acuerdo contigo—la voz de Sasuke me sorprendió—Pero vas a dejarme pasar y además vas a remover el genjutsu que has creado. Yo voy al tercer piso._

_Todos miraban sorprendidos a Sasuke ya que realmente no entendían a qué se refería._

—_Sakura—me llamó—Tú debiste haberlo notado primero, ¿no?_

—_¿Eh?—fue lo único que salió de mis labios._

—_Tu habilidad analítica para descubrir genjutsus es la más avanzada de nuestro grupo._

_Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y caí en cuenta de lo que él trataba de hacer… estaba animándome…_

_Sasuke-kun… Gracias…_

—_Por supuesto que lo noté con anterioridad… éste es el segundo piso._

_A mi lado, Naruto afirmó mi respuesta…_

Suspiré con fastidio ante aquel recuerdo. Sasuke siempre parecía odiarme y no lo culpaba, incluso yo, ahora que soy más madura, admito que era una molestia en el total sentido de la palabra, pero a veces, sólo a veces, me hacía pensar que significaba algo para él.

Observé mi reflejo en el río con intensidad. Luego, dejé que mi imaginación flotara, y mi imagen fue reemplazada por la de Sasuke.

Específicamente, ¿qué era lo que él sentía hacia mí?

Era difícil imaginar sus sentimientos. Cerré mis ojos e hice un contraste sobre los tres Sasuke que conocía: El de doce, el de dieciséis y el de diecinueve. Luego decidí eliminar de allí al de dieciséis porque me daba miedo, la sonrisa sádica que ese ser me mostraba desde mi mente no me gustaba, hacía que mi corazón se encogiera de dolor y que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Pensé mejor recrear mi pequeño contraste entre el de doce y el de diecinueve. Imaginé la sonrisa de ambos, la mirada de ambos, las frases de ambos, los gestos de ambos y por último los objetivos de ambos.

Y sólo saqué dos diferencias.

El más pequeño odiaba a su hermano.

El más grande quería a su hermano.

El más pequeño me miraba con fastidio, luego con resignación y por último con compañerismo.

El más grande me miraba con atención, siempre pendiente de mis movimientos, buscando mi seguridad absoluta y quizás también me miraba cariño, de modo tal de mantener la promesa hecha a Naruto de velar siempre por mi protección.

Abrí mis ojos y suspiré, ya se iba haciendo tarde, lo mejor sería regresar para evitar que se preocuparan por mí. Me levanté del suelo dispuesta a emprender mi viaje de regreso cuando Sasuke apareció de la nada, tomó mi mano con velocidad, me obligó a saltar el río y comenzar a correr.

—¡Es-espera!—logré articular—¡¿Qué sucede?

—Enemigos—se limitó a responder.

Mis ojos se ensancharon.

—¡P-pero, ¿por qué corremos?—esa actuación me pareció irracional.

—Porque son muchos para enfrentarlos—habló.

—¡¿Y desde cuando acá eso te ha importado?—indagué.

—Desde que tengo que cuidar de ti—se limitó a responder

—¡¿Y qué pasará con los demás?—quise saber para tratar de ocultar mi sorpresa ante su respuesta.

—Shikamaru aconsejó la dispersión y Etsuko dio la orden, era lo mejor, si son menos, las probabilidades de que nos acorralen son más bajas ya que andaremos más rápido, y si lo hacen, yo los mandaré al infierno.

—P-pero.

—Sólo limitate a corr… Mierda—su frase cambió abruptamente cuando un kunai rozó su mejilla. Ambos volteamos hacia nuestras espaldas y vimos a los zetsus blancos persiguiéndonos.

—Sa-Sasuke, suelta mi mano, así podré movilizarme mejor—le dije.

Parpadeó confundido y observó mi mano que aún seguía apresada por la suya. La soltó rápidamente, como si quemara, y aceleró el paso. Yo por mi parte también aumenté la velocidad y lo alcancé rápidamente.

—¿Cuál es el plan ahora?—le pregunté.

—Rompe el piso—respondió.

Asentí levemente, me detuve y con un rápido movimiento de mi pie, abrí una grieta enorme, haciendo que los zetsus cayeran en ella. Luego, seguí corriendo y volvía a alcanzar a Sasuke.

—Continúan siguiéndonos—gruñó.

—No es mi culpa—le dije—Son muchos, algunos debieron esquivar la grieta.

—Hmph… sólo sigue corriendo. No podemos dejar que nos acorralen.

—¿Por qué no usas Amateratsu?—sugerí.

—En eso estoy—respondió mientras cerraba uno de sus ojos y se concentraba. Luego dirigió la vista hacia atrás y lo abrió.

Las llamas negras alcanzaron a los zetsus, más no nos detuvimos para saber si eran todos los que nos seguían.

—¡Hay vienen otra vez!—exclamé al ver que nos seguían, pero esta vez venían de ambos lados—¡¿Qué hacemos?

Sasuke me miró y en un rápido movimiento tomó mi cuerpo y comenzó a correr incluso más rápido.

—¡Sa-Sasuke!

—No hables—me cortó.

Sasuke sacó el Susanoo y con eso nos protegió de varios kunais que nos lanzaron.

Fijé mi vista al frente y vi con preocupación como parecía que llegábamos al final de aquel bosque.

—Los arboles se terminan… entraremos en contacto con la luna—le dije con preocupación.

—No pasará nada—respondió.

Pero sus palabras no me consolaron cuando salimos de la oscuridad y nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos llegado a un risco. Abajo, bastante alejado, circulaba un río turbulento.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?—me encontraba preocupada ya que yo, a diferencia de él, debía cuidarme más de la luz de luna, la cual ahora nos daba en ello.

Sasuke me miró, luego miró hacía los árboles de dónde veníamos y por último miró hacia abajo.

—Sujétate bien—me dijo.

Mi cerebro tardo en procesar la información y, antes de darme cuenta, saltó hacia el vacío…

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Eh, bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. Simplemente, comenten. Besos.

**Crónicas de Amaya:** De cómo Amaya se enamoró de Itachi Uchiha.

Bueno, la verdad ni yo misma me di cuenta. Es decir, sabía de antemano que Itachi no podía ser malo, ya que su supuesta maldad e indiferencia me parecían demasiado raras, sobre todo cuando se enfrentó a Sasuke en Shippuden y explicó que quería robarle los ojos, su risa me pareció tan fuera de lugar, me dije que aquí debía haber gato encerrado -.-U . Aunque admito que al principio me caía un poquitín mal ya que por su culpa Sasuke, quien al inicio de mi carrera como fan de Naruto era mi personaje favorito, sufrió demasiado y de paso dejó Konoha y a Sakura ;.;. Aún así me parecía cool :D, claro que cuando en Shippuden salió la verdad a la luz, y me aplaudí a mi misma al tener la razón sobre Itachi, comencé a tener pena por él. Es decir, mató a todo su clan por una orden, hizo que su hermano lo odiara y de paso sufrió una severa enfermedad… lo único que le faltó fue que le cayera un meteorito o algo así ._.

Retomando el tema, el punto es que me interesé más por el personaje debido a la manera en que Tobi lo describió y, realmente, sin que yo me diera cuenta, ya había caído bajo el hechizo del Uchiha mayor. Claro que, hasta el sol de hoy, sigo pensando que quizás pudo pensar mejor u encontrar una solución mejor para poner a salvo a Sasuke sin que tuviera que cometer la masacre.

Nos leemos en la próxima crónica.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a:<strong> Kunoichi2518, Akiiko-Chan, fabiola59, White Lady EF, Hikari Uchiha-Haruno, Ikeuchi Mina, The Uchiha Queen, kaoru-pretty, Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki, Franchusss-chan, Miss Naif, saikaama a todos, Sakura-nita, Miku Miku, loriana, julietaa, Aidil, Penny Uchiha, Veroanime, lory, DULCECITO311, Tsukimine12, Alabdiel, , MYku-Myku, Sakurass, pamela zalazar.

* * *

><p>Y, para finalizar, una frase para recordar:<p>

Traeré a Sasuke de vuelta, ¡es una promesa para toda la vida!

(Naruto Uzumaki)


	11. Capítulo Diez: Sasuke y Sakura

Y, antes de empezar, una frase para recordar.

"Lo mismo de siempre... Yo sólo puedo hacer cosas pequeñas por Naruto."

(Sakura Haruno)

* * *

><p>El simple hecho de que estuviera viendo al dobe actualmente no era buen indicio sobre el estado de mi cordura, tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que su cara decía claramente 'te mataré'. Observé que Sakura seguía arrinconada en la parte más alejada de aquella mugrosa cueva llorando por mi culpa. A su lado, la ilusión de Naruto tocaba su hombro, como si estuviese dándole apoyo moral y luego volvía a dirigirme una mirada acusadora.<p>

Supuse que realmente me merecía eso ya que había vuelto a meter la pata con Sakura, otra vez.

Pero, ¿qué quería que le dijera?

Naruto se alejó de Sakura y se acercó a mi lado, me miró con dureza y me susurró despacio.

—Imbécil, ¿por qué le dijiste eso?—luego desapareció en un parpadeo.

Suspiré imperceptiblemente y me acerqué a Sakura, la cual estaba con la cara escondida entre sus rodillas. Me agaché hasta estar a su nivel y ella lentamente subió su rostro.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Vi como sus ojos esmeraldas estaban rojos y llenos de sufrimientos.

Ella era demasiado ¿realmente el dobe tenía que preguntar por mis motivos de haberle roto el corazón?

Tomé una de sus manos con delicadeza y la entrelacé con la mía. Sus ojos seguían viéndome con dolor.

—¿Por qué…

—Calla—la corté.

Lentamente me fui acercando hasta su rostro y sólo me detuve cuando nuestras frentes se unieron. Vi como comenzaron a salir más lágrimas de sus ojos esmeraldas que lentamente fue cerrando.

Supuse que pensó que la iba a besar, pero realmente no podía hacerle eso, ni a ella, ni a Naruto, ni a mí.

Así que me quedé allí por mucho tiempo, ¿o fue poco?, con nuestras manos entrelazadas y nuestras frentes unidas…

Porque ese siempre iba a ser…

.

.

.

Nuestro punto de encuentro…

.

.

.

**Ojo de Luna**

**Resumen: **Cuando la desesperación te engulle al ver ese mundo tan perfecto desde que aquella luna roja se posó en tu cielo. —Sakura—aquellos ojos negros la miraron con intensidad, —¿Sasuke-kun?—preguntó sorprendida, —Vamos a salvar al dobe y a destruir esta ilusión.

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha (mayormente) y otras parejas.

**Género:** Aventura, Amistad, Drama, Comedia, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Diez:** Sasuke y Sakura.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

**Sakura Haruno POV**

Sólo tengo tres memorias de lo que sucedió después de que Sasuke saltó hacia el vacío.

Una era la sensación de que volábamos.

La otra fue el impacto, la humedad y el ajetreo de la corriente.

Y la última era la voz de Sasuke llamándome.

Después de eso entré en una oscuridad absoluta, comencé a sentir que flotaba y llegó un momento en que estuve en paz, duré así lo que pareció una eternidad.

No quería abandonar ese lugar, era tan pacífico. Pero luego un dolor en el pecho empezó a manifestarse, arruinando la tranquilidad absoluta en la que me encontraba además de que tenía la sensación de que me estaban jalando, a lo lejos, oía a alguien llamarme. Poco a poco la oscuridad se fue transformando en gris y así fue cambiando hasta que llegó a una coloración marrón.

—_Sakura…_

Lentamente aquella coloración fue adquiriendo relieve y comenzó a parecerse a una pared rocosa.

—_Sakura…_

Mi mente se encontraba confundida y mareada. Volteé hacia un lado y me encontré con un par de ojos negros que, si no hubiese estado tan desorientada, hubiese jurado que mostraban preocupación.

Súbitamente sentí un líquido subir por mi garganta forzosamente y, sin poder evitarlo, lo escupí. Mis pulmones comenzaron a exigirme aire y tomé una bocanada desesperadamente. Y comencé a toser.

—Sakura—reconocí al dueño de la voz como a Sasuke.

Me incorporé con algo de velocidad que sólo consiguió marearme más de lo que ya estaba y antes de estamparme con el piso, Sasuke me sujetó con firmeza.

—Calma—se limitó a decirme.

Seguía respirando con prisa, mis ojos y garganta ardían demasiado, mi cabeza me dolía horriblemente, sentía que podía desmayarme en cualquier momento.

La sensación de miedo a la muerte comenzó a hacer meollo en mí. Comencé a sentir frío, supuse que debía estar pálida.

—He dicho que te calmes—observé a mi compañero con algo de duda pero luego cerré los ojos y suspiré pesadamente para tratar de regular mi respiración. Al sentir que ya me había estabilizado Sasuke dejó de sostenerme.

Traté de organizar mis ideas, lentamente los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido comenzaron a llegar a mí, pero eso sólo me provocó más jaqueca.

—_¿Qué hacemos ahora?—me encontraba preocupada ya que yo, a diferencia de él, debía cuidarme más de la luz de luna, la cual ahora nos daba en ello._

_Sasuke me miró, luego miró hacía los árboles de dónde veníamos y por último miró hacia abajo._

—_Sujétate bien—me dijo._

_Mi cerebro tardo en procesar la información y, antes de darme cuenta, saltó hacia el vacío…_

El imbécil había saltado desde una altura mortal y por poco nos manda al otro lado… bueno, creo que yo _sí_ estuve del otro lado, después de todo había estado en un lugar tan calmado.

Una furia interna comenzó a invadirme al entender que realmente _había estado muerta._

Quise comenzarle a insultar en ese momento, pero cuando traté de soltar un gran insulto mi garganta me pasó factura de la horrible experiencia y comenzó a arderme como nunca antes.

—Bastardo—fue lo único que pude decir con mucho esfuerzo.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja ante mi respuesta.

—Te salvé la vida—me respondió.

—Que por tu culpa casi acaba—ataqué con voz ronca.

—Era saltar o dejar que la luna te atrapara nuevamente—se encogió de hombros—Aunque también estaba la opción de que los zetsus nos masacraran.

Lo fulminé con la mirada pero luego suspiré frustrada al darme cuenta de que tenía razón. Pero luego mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Tenía miedo—sollocé.

No vi la expresión de Sasuke, no quería verla, también sabía que no se disculparía ni me abrazaría, ese no era su estilo. Seguí llorando un rato más hasta que el frío que tenía se hizo insoportable.

—Tengo frío—tartamudeé, lo que me dio a entender que mis dientes castañeaban.

—Todo lo que traíamos está mojado—me dijo después de un momento de silencio—Pero al menos está a salvo.

—Mis cosas…

—Las agarré antes de irte a buscar—respondió—Tuviste suerte de que me dio tiempo de hacer eso.

—Allí hay unos pergaminos—expliqué—si hago los sellos correctos, podré sacar algunas mantas secas.

Sasuke me miró por un segundo pero luego se levantó sin rechistar y se dirigió hacia el final de la cueva en donde reposaban nuestras mochilas. Sacó de la mía, unos pergaminos que estaban colocados dentro de una bolsa y me los mostró.

Asentí levemente para darle a entender que esos eran los pergaminos de los cuales yo había hablado.

Me los arrojó en un movimiento rápido y por poco se me caen.

—Y te haces llamar ninja—me dijo con sarcasmo, yo lo ignoré olímpicamente, aún no estaba de humor para tratar con él—¿Los tenías protegidos en caso de que ocurriera esto?—esta vez lo miré sin entender, suspiró fastidiado—Me refiero que si estaban en la bolsa para evitar que se mojaran.

—Eh, pues sí—admití mientras abría los rollos—Hace tiempo, en una misión, me tocó ir con Tenten a recoger unos documentos, entonces nos cayó una tormenta encima, y no exagero, porque íbamos caminando y hacía un día perfecto que de pronto se vio opacado por un…

—Sakura…

—Ah, disculpa, supongo que eso no te interesa—dije con desdén.

—No es eso, tengo frío y tú no te apuras con esa cosa—señaló el pergamino.

Me callé por unos instantes al darme cuenta de que ni siquiera había terminado de desenrollar el pergamino. Luego miré a Sasuke por unos segundos y vi la venganza en frente de mí.

—¿Quién dijo que te daré una manta?—hablé con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sasuke afiló su mirada como cuchillos y de cierta froma me dio terror, pero luego la ablandó.

—Bien, si es así…—se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida.

—H-hey, ¿a dónde vas?—quise saber.

—Hmph.

—¡Sasuke!—salí corriendo detrás de él—¡Espera! ¡Es broma!—admití—¡Claro que tengo un sábana para ti!—se detuvo por un momento y me miró.

—Eso ya lo sabía, sino me la dabas te la iba a robar de todas maneras—sonrió de medio lado al ver que mi mandíbula se desencajaba—Yo sólo iba a recoger leña para prender una fogata—dicho eso desapareció de mi vista.

Bastardo Uchiha hijo de…

* * *

><p>Le di un mordisco a la manzana que Sasuke me había traído mientras observaba las llamas consumir la leña. Me encontraba envuelta en una de las sábanas que había sacado para brindarnos calor. Observé que Sasuke, del otro lado de la fogata, miraba hacia afuera de la cueva.<p>

Llené mis pulmones con aire y carraspeé un poco para llamar su atención, lo cual fue un fracaso porque siguió mirando hacia afuera.

—Ah, Sasuke—lo llamé tímidamente—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—pero siguió ignorándome.

Fruncí mis labios levemente y me invadió un sentimiento de tristeza, bajé la vista y observé la manzana, el hambre se me había quitado súbitamente.

¿Por qué Sasuke siempre me ignoraba?

Él era tan…

—No lo sé

Tan…

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y levanté mi vista que chocó con la suya.

—No lo sé—repitió, no sé si porque pensó que yo no lo había oído o porque necesitaba creer el hecho de estar en una situación en donde no encontraba salida.

—Ah, pu-pues ya se nos ocurrirá algo—aseguré—Tenemos que salvar a Naruto no podemos rendirnos tan fácilmente—bajó la cabeza de modo tal que el flequillo del cabello cubrió sus ojos—¿Sasuke?—lo llamé—¿Sucede algo?

—…Nada—me respondió después de un tenso silencio.

Decidí que la conversación se había vuelto bastante incómoda, y aún no entendía el por qué, así que preferí cambiar el tema. Rebusqué en mi mente algo que pudiera interesar pero nada me llegaba.

Y realmente dudaba de que Sasuke hablara…

—No me terminaste de contar lo de tu misión con la chica del Hyuga

… pronto. Bueno, parecía que hoy es el día de Sasuke hablador, ¿o será que aún estaba muerta?

—¿Cómo que la 'chica del Hyuga'?—decidí seguirle el juego para tratar de ocultar mi sorpresa. Además de que no entendía por qué se refería a Tenten de esa manera.

Alzó una ceja ante mi pregunta.

—Es obvio, incluso para el sujeto de los insectos, Sakura—me respondió.

Lo miré sin entender nada.

—Olvídalo—me dijo—Mejor volvamos al tema, principal, la misión, ¿qué pasó allí?

—Bueno, si tú lo dices—respondí, aunque la duda me carcomía, lo mejor era seguir y no molestar a Sasuke—Pues, cuando nos cayó la tormenta encima, terminamos mojadas completamente por lo que buscamos refugio, pero el único que había cerca era una pequeña cueva y allí nos escondimos. Cuando revisé mis cosas en busca de algo con qué cubrirme me di cuenta del estado de mis cosas. Pero Tenten me dijo que ella no tenía ningún problema, sacó unos pergaminos que estaban envueltos en papel plástico e hizo unos sellos, de allí sacó unas sábanas que nos sirvieron para mantener el calor. Y pues, gracias a ella, me salvé de agarrar una neumonía—terminé mi relato.

Sasuke asintió levemente.

—Desde ese entonces, tengo la maña de guardar en pergaminos lo que considere esencial o importante para la misión.

—Hmph—'dijo'—¿Cómo ese libro tuyo que siempre lees?

Parpadeé.

—Pues sí, supongo que sí—respondí con algo de duda.

—Hmph—sonreí ante su respuesta tan común.

—¿Por qué?, ¿acaso te interesa saber que hay allí?—le dije juguetonamente.

—No—respondió en lleno, haciendo que mi expresión decayera.

—¡Igual no te lo iba a mostrar!—le dije molesta.

—Hmph.

Fruncí el ceño, pero luego decidí molestarlo más, era divertido hacerlo. Me levanté de mi lugar y corrí hacia mi mochila, en donde saqué otro pergamino bien protegido y desde allí invoqué mi pequeño libro.

Me devolví hacía donde estaba Sasuke y tomé asiento a su lado.

—Sé que quieres saber que hay aquí—señalé el objeto que tenía—Así que, como soy buena persona, te lo mostraré.

—No quiero saberlo, Sakura—se limitó a responder.

Sonreí ampliamente

—Bueno, lo leeré en voz alta—le dije.

—Creí haberte dicho que no quiero…

—"Y en eso, Kakashi-sensei humilló a Sasuke-kun de una manera muy cruel, enterrándole bajo tierra antes de que él pudiera reaccionar…

—¡Dame esa mierda!—exclamó furioso ante el pequeño párrafo que había leído.

Me comencé a carcajear ruidosamente cuando Sasuke me arrancó el libro de mis manos y comenzó a ojearlo con ira en sus ojos que se convirtió en irritación al ver que no era verdad lo que había leído.

—Esta parte es cuando el pervertido de Kakashi violó al dobe—comentó apretando los dientes, haciendo que mi risa aumentara más—Me engañaste—se limitó a decir.

Sonreí abiertamente.

Realmente Sasuke podía ser tan infantil como Naruto.

—¿Qué es esto?—me preguntó con verdadera curiosidad mientras ojeaba levemente mi libro.

—Eso, cariño—dije con arrogancia—Es mi obra maestra.

Alzó una ceja ante mi respuesta tan teatral.

—Es algo que escribí durante mis días dentro del Tsukiyomi—expliqué con un suspiro—Cuenta casi todas mis vivencias con el equipo siete. Supongo que era una manera de mi subconsciente de tratar de hacerme recordar.

Asintió y comenzó a ojear más y más.

Sonreí y decidí unirme a su lectura.

Comenzamos a recordar viejos tiempos a medida que ojeábamos las páginas de aquel libro, mi libro…

_Nuestro libro…_

Tantas aventuras que habíamos tenido juntos, con Naruto y Kakashi-sensei, nos dieron un rato de diversión en esos tiempos tan amargos.

Y allí, lado a lado, riendo de nuestras locuras, momentos vergonzosos y mágicos, me encontré a Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado, mirándome fijamente, escuchando mis palabras con armonía y tranquilidad. Con la luz de la fogata iluminándolo.

Jamás en mi vida había visto algo tan hermoso, tan hermoso que no me pude contener…

—Te amo—le dije sin medir palabras.

Sasuke me miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa que no pudo ocultar pero luego cambiaron a indiferencia, se levantó de mi lado con brusquedad y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—Sasuke—le llamé—¡E-espera!—me levanté rápidamente y lo detuve—¿Qu-qué sucede?—pregunté temerosa.

No me respondió nada, exasperada por su comportamiento, hice, con algo de esfuerzo, que me mirara directamente.

—¡¿Acaso estás molesto porque te dije que te amaba?—grité.

—Cállate—se limitó a decirme.

—¡Ya te lo dije, Sasuke! ¡Te amo! ¡Me da igual el pasado!

—Cállate.

—¡No me voy a callar!—exclamé mientras tomaba su rostro con mis manos y lo miré fijamente—No lo voy a hacer—repetí con menos dureza al ver que sus ojos me miraban con ciertos sentimientos encontrados: dolor, tristeza, culpabilidad—Me da igual lo que sucedió entre nosotros, Sasuke, yo… te amo—terminé susurrando a medida que me iba acercando hacia su rostro.

—¡No, Sakura, no!—exclamó antes de que nuestros labios se tocaran y, en un rápido movimiento, me apartó de él.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—No me pidas—apretó los dientes—darte algo que no merezco. Mi obligación es cuidar de ti hasta que Naruto vuelva a reunirse contigo, no jugar de novios ni nada por el estilo. Abre los ojos, tú debes estar con él, ¿no? Para eso es que lo estamos buscando, porque él se lo merece. ¡No yo!

Sentí húmedas mis mejillas, sin darme cuenta había comenzado a llorar, retrocedí unos pasos hasta que mi espalda chocó con la pared de la cueva y allí me dejé caer.

Sasuke, yo para él era una mera carga. Siempre lo había supuesto, pero él hecho de que me lo confirmara personalmente ya era otra cosa. Mi mente entró en una especie de mundo subalterno en donde las palabras de Sasuke se repetían una y otra vez. Comencé a llorar ruidosamente, con todos mis sentimientos puestos en aquellas gotas salinas.

¿Por qué tenía que ser la vida tan cruel conmigo?

¿Acaso yo no merecía ni una pizca de amor por parte de Sasuke?

_Me conformaría con algo, sólo con algo. No necesariamente todo, Sasuke-kun, sólo con un poquito estará bien._

En ese instante lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, sintiendo mis ojos y pecho arder como fuego vivo, deseando no haber despertado de aquel lugar tan pacífico en el que había estado después de caer al río.

Y quizás, no sé si fue por mi mente descontrolada, sintiendo una pequeña calidez, como si fuera una mano, apoyada en mi hombro.

Duré así bastante tiempo, no recuerdo cuanto, pero sé que sólo volví de cierta forma en mí cuando la pequeña calidez se esfumó y sentí que Sasuke se acercaba a mí, se agachó hasta quedar a mi nivel. Levanté la cabeza, que en algún momento había escondido entre mis piernas, y lo miré

Sentí como tomaba una de mis manos con delicadeza y la entrelazaba con la mía. Sus ojos me veían con un sentimiento que no supe describir.

—¿Por qué…—comencé a preguntar

_¡¿Por qué me haces esto?_

—Calla—me cortó.

Lentamente se fue acercando hasta mi rostro, sentí que mi pecho se llenaba de regocijo, la esperanza de ser correspondida me llenó por completo y sólo se esfumó cuando él se detuvo en el momento en que nuestras frentes hicieron contacto.

En ese momento mi corazón se partió en trocitos.

Sus palabras volvieron a repetirse en mi mente sin que yo quisiera.

_No me pidas darte algo que no merezco. Mi obligación es cuidar de ti hasta que Naruto vuelva a reunirse contigo, no jugar de novios ni nada por el estilo. Abre los ojos, tú debes estar con él, ¿no? Para eso es que lo estamos buscando, porque él se lo merece. ¡No yo!_

Entonces la realidad me golpeó como un balde de agua fría. Nosotros, Sasuke y yo, yo y Sasuke, estábamos destinados a llegar hasta allí. A pesar de que lo que separaba nuestros labios eran meros centímetros de distancia, a nuestros corazones siempre iban a separarlos miles de kilómetros.

Sin importar lo mucho que nos hubiésemos acercado el uno al otro durante ese período, él nunca iba a verme más que una amiga, porque para Sasuke Uchiha, yo debía estar con Naruto Uzumaki, aquél que siempre me había apoyado en las buenas y en las malas.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse nuevamente al darme cuenta de que, por mucho que quisiera Sasuke, yo nunca podría dejar de amarlo. Era como una adicción inestable que no podía detener y que tampoco quería hacerlo.

Traté de que mi mente y mi corazón, aunque sea por un segundo, miraran a Naruto en vez de a él pero fue en vano, porque cuando cerré mis ojos y dejé que mi imaginación volara, sólo podía ver la cara de Sasuke por todos lados, siempre cubriendo la de Naruto.

Entonces, me rendí.

Así que me quedé allí por mucho tiempo, ¿o fue poco?, con nuestras manos entrelazadas y nuestras frentes unidas…

Porque ese siempre iba a ser…

.

.

.

Nuestro punto de encuentro…

.

.

.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Simplemente, no me maten ¿por favor?

**Crónicas de Amaya:** De cómo Amaya murió 'misteriosamente'

Bueno, esta es una crónica bastante cortita, ya que en realidad no ha pasado pero tengo el levísimo presentimiento de que sucederá en las próximas horas por culpa de algún/alguna lector/ra, cuando termine de leer este capítulo LoL…

La verdad es que me he quedado sin crónicas de mi vida como otaku, o es que me da lala pensar en algo así estos momentos, pero bueno, más que todo estoy ansiosa de leer sus comentarios y me digan que tal les ha parecido el capítulo, pero por favor tengan piedad de mi alma si deciden venir a buscar mi vida XD

En fin, besos!

**Gracias a:** Hikari-UchihaHaruno, sakuritta, LEGNA, anon, DULCECITO, GreeceSJL, natico-yan, July-duendecillo, Akiiko-Chan, Nanami-chan, A-Z-a-z-0, Franchusss-chan, miyathewitch, the Uchiha Queen, Kunoichi2518, vikolove13, kaoru-pretty, Itzumi, Dark-nasky.

* * *

><p>Y para finalizar, una frase para recordar.<p>

"Es cierto que las palabras pueden ser herramientas utilizadas para mentir y engañar a la gente. Pero a veces... (señala su corazón)... son cosas importantes que expresan la verdad de lo que hay aquí"

(Darui)


	12. Capítulo Once: Escoria

_Y, antes de empezar, una frase para recordar:_

_"Él, es más sensible de lo que parece"_

_(Tsunade Senju)_

* * *

><p>La sensación de calor que me recorría en esos momentos era bastante bochornosa.<p>

Me sentía tan avergonzada como lo había estado Sasuke por haber sido el que terminó enfermándose hace dos días atrás, por culpa de nuestra pequeña aventura en el río.

Él no estaba en su potencial al cien por ciento, podría quitármelo de encima sin ningún problema.

—_Bésame_…

Ni siquiera se encontraba completamente en sus cinco sentidos, sino, dudaba completamente que me dijera eso…

—_Sasuke-kun…_

Y que yo le estuviera obedeciendo.

La situación en sí era bastante surrealista, casi me recordaba a una de esas escenas del Icha Icha que leí una vez por mera curiosidad y que te dejaban un hormigueo vergonzoso allá abajo.

—_Sakura…_

No podía evitarlo, era tan agradable sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, su lengua explorando cada rincón de él, llevándome a conocer placeres que en mi vida hubiese imaginado que existieran.

—_Dilo…_

—_¿Eh?..._

—_Mi nombre, dilo_…

—_Sa-Sasuke-kun…_

Pensé que realmente significaría nada, sólo sería una vez… Una sola vez que me entregaría a él, porque hace unos días descubrí que nuestro punto de encuentro era tan lejano, pero a la vez tan cercano.

Entonces si para eso estábamos destinados, voy a traspasar esa barrera que nosotros mismo auto impusimos, tan solo por una noche…

En donde aquella Luna Roja que tanto detestaba sería nuestro único testigo…

* * *

><p><strong>Ojo de Luna<strong>

**Resumen: **Cuando la desesperación te engulle al ver ese mundo tan perfecto desde que aquella luna roja se posó en tu cielo. —Sakura—aquellos ojos negros la miraron con intensidad, —¿Sasuke-kun?—preguntó sorprendida, —Vamos a salvar al dobe y a destruir esta ilusión.

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha (mayormente) y otras parejas.

**Género:** Aventura, Amistad, Drama, Comedia, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Once:** Escoria.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p>Etsuko dio una pequeña voltereta y terminó clavándole el kunai al último zetsu que venía persiguiéndola, vio como el cuerpo de ese ser caía inmediatamente a tierra, soltó un suspiro y miró al cielo donde aquella luna roja que tanto detestaba se alzaba con orgullo.<p>

—No me queda mucho chakra, será mejor que busquemos refugio, Ino—dijo a la rubia que estaba sobre un árbol.

—Comprendo—respondió la chica, colocándose a un lado de ella.

Emprendieron su camino con agilidad de vuelta hacia los árboles más cercanos, en busca de oscuridad. Antes de internarse completamente en aquel bosque, volvieron a mirar el cielo.

—No durarás mucho—se limitó a decir la morena, para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad del follaje.

Caminaron unos cuantos kilómetros, adentrándose más y más en aquella penumbra.

—Lo primero es saber dónde estamos—Etsuko tomó asiento en una roca, Ino se colocó a sus pies, y sacó un pequeño mapa—A ver, si tomamos esta dirección, debemos estar cerca de nuestro destino, tal vez uno o dos días de viaje.

Sonrió a su acompañante más la rubia no le correspondió.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Ino?—preguntó—Te noto un poco… callada.

—Sólo estoy un poco aturdida—respondió la chica meneando la cabeza—Un segundo estábamos bien y al otro ya…

Calló sin completar la frase.

Etsuko suspiró levemente, realmente no sabía qué hacer en esos casos.

—Bueno—decidió romper el silencio impuesto por la rubia—esperaremos por aquí un par de horas a ver qué sucede—miró a su alrededor en busca de algún refugio, a lo lejos divisó una pequeña cueva—Mira allá hay un escondite, estaremos bien si descansamos un rato.

Ino asintió levemente y se levantó con algo de dificultad.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Etsuko.

—Sí, sólo me duele un poco la rodilla derecha, pero no creo que debamos descansar—sonrió con cansancio, pero pareció más emocional que físico—lo mejor será que busquemos a los otros.

Etsuko resopló.

—No conozco bien a tu amigo—Ino la miró sin entender—Naruto—aclaró—pero no creo que se sienta bien si nos sobre esforzamos en algo que realmente no vale la pena—suspiró—Tanto tú como yo no estamos en condiciones de buscar a nadie, lo único que podría suceder si salimos como estamos es que nos maten.

Ino la miró atentamente.

—Descasemos y después decidiremos qué hacer.

—Pero…

—Esos mocosos han de estar bien—la cortó—tienen que estarlo—trató de convencer a Ino, y a ella misma, mientras tomaba a la rubia del brazo y la obliga a andar hacia su nuevo escondite—en especial Sasuke, no quiero ni imaginar lo que Itachi me haría si no regreso con su hermanito menor.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo… Sasuke tenía que estar bien, sino Itachi era capaz de cometer una locura.

Una leve risita hizo que mirara a un lado, en donde Ino se cubría la boca para tratar de contener la carcajada. Sonrió internamente, la rubia parecía estar relajándose lentamente.

—Eso tiene que ser genético—comenzó a hablar—La locura viene incluida en el paquete Uchiha—meneó la cabeza con resignación.

Ino comenzó a reír abiertamente con el último comentario.

—Tienes razón—dijo entra las risas—Todos los Uchiha tienen que estar locos.

Etsuko sonrió.

—Okey Ino, espérame aquí—dijo cuando se detuvo abruptamente—Voy a inspeccionar el lugar.

Ino asintió.

—Ten cuidado.

—Siempre lo tengo—respondió con una media sonrisa.

Entró en aquella cueva, aunque tenía aspecto más de una grieta, con precaución. Tomó un kunai. Esperó que sus ojos se acostumbraran más a la oscuridad antes de continuar hasta el fondo.

—Ino—llamó con un suspiro—Puedes entrar.

Resultó que aquel lugar era demasiado pequeño para albergar un ejército de Zetsus carnívoros, que salieran de la nada, listos para acabar con ellas. Suspiró pesadamente mientras se sentaba con cansancio, Ino hizo lo mismo.

Esta odisea estaba saliendo más complicada de lo que pensó.

—Que fastidio—se limitó a decir la rubia—Cuando todo esto termine, voy a tomar un baño caliente y me dedicaré a ser modelo o algo por el estilo—comenzó a hablar—tomaré unas enormes vacaciones y recorreré el mundo.

Etsuko sonrió.

—¿Sola?—le preguntó con calma mientras sacaba un pequeño recipiente que contenía algo de agua. Tomó un poco y le dio el resto a su acompañante.

—Quién sabe—le sonrió—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Ya veré cuando llegue el momento.

—Te aconsejo que sea acompañado—cerró los ojos mientras recordaba la cara de su padre y la de los hermanos Uchiha—Es más divertido de esa forma.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—oyó la respuesta, que sonó más a un murmulló. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Ino había caído dormida.

Sonrió un poco, pero luego su expresión se tensó.

"_Lo saben"_ fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente_ "¿O será mera coincidencia que nos hayamos topado con tanta alimaña?"_

Recargó su cabeza contra la pared y miró hacia el techo.

—Supongo que tú sabrías que hacer en esta situación… Itachi…

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a tomar una siesta cuando sintió un cosquilleo sobre una de sus piernas. Abrió los ojos abruptamente y se dispuso a inspeccionarla.

—Esto es…

Frunció un poco el ceño pero luego sonrió al reconocer de qué se trataba.

—¿Ustedes son los amigos del Aburame, no?—le preguntó, aunque sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna, a los insectos que estaban sobre su pierna.

* * *

><p>Itachi Uchiha caminaba de un lado a otro, estas semanas había estado tan ocupado que no había tenido ni una noche de sueño tranquila.<p>

Bueno, ¿desde cuándo él tenía una noche sin pesadilla alguna?

—Te veo agitado, Itachi-kun—observó a Kakashi, que se acercaba leyendo su libro con tranquilidad. Pensó que necesitaba unos consejos por parte de su sempai en cuanto a parecer despreocupado en plena guerra.

—Kakashi-sempai—saludó—¿Cómo va todo por tu unidad?

—Lista para partir, sólo esperando la orden del jefe—comentó.

—¿El jefe no eras tú?—arqueó una ceja el moreno.

—Bueno, es divertido hacer pensar a los demás que Itachi Uchiha, el ex convicto rango S, es quien los dirige—cambió hoja que estaba leyendo.

—Sólo eres un explotador.

Kakashi alzó la vista de su libro y sonrió bajo su máscara.

—Vale, la orden es que partimos mañana al medio día…—pero fue interrumpido por Itachi.

—Eso es mucho tiempo, nos hemos retrasado demasiado con las preparaciones y…

—Itachi—lo cortó—Descansa, yo me encargaré de lo demás—Al ver que Itachi iba a protestar, aclaró—Es una orden.

Itachi frunció el ceño levemente, pero asintió. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia sus aposentos.

Kakashi suspiró un momento y cerró su libro. Parece que ahora sí era momento de ponerse serio.

—Muy bien—llamó, logrando captar la atención de los que estaban en aquél salón—Ya el jefe ha dado las ordenes, quiero que vayan a ver al líder de sus respectivas unidades y le digan que mañana al mediodía partiremos.

Todos los presentes asintieron.

Itachi se recostó en su cama y se puso a observar el techo. No le gustaba mucho estar así en calma porque eso lo ponía a pensar.

Y pensar para él, significaba recordar.

Recordar aquél pasado tan oscuro que tanto detestaba.

Cerró los ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño…

—_Sabíamos que estabas con ellos…_

Apretó las manos.

—_Nuestro dolor solo será un momento, en cambio el tuyo será por el resto de tu vida…_

Mordió su labio inferior con dureza.

—_Eres tan amable…_

Se rindió, dormir para él era imposible cuando estaba solo. Cuando viajó con Kisame, solía concentrar todos sus sentidos en los ronquidos de su compañero, lo cual hacía que entrara en un estado de hibernación parcial, más nunca un sueño profundo. Además tomaba tantas pastillas que a veces le quitaban el cansancio, o lo empeoraban, dependiendo del tipo de medicamento que ingiriera.

Y cuando estuvo con Etsuko, la chica solía distraerlo con su llanto hasta que comprendió, después de más o menos un mes, que nada de lo que hiciera traería a su padre. Luego volvieron las pesadillas y la chica, alertada por sus quejidos de dolor, lo despertaba. Así fue que crearon la extraña amistad que terminó forjándose cuando él decidió contarle todo y liberarse de ese gran peso, aunque hubiese sido por un par de horas.

Cuando se encontró con Sasuke, las cosas parecieron calmarse, más aún que pudo aclarar todo con su hermano menor. Y las pesadillas desaparecieron por un largo período, hasta ahora. Lo cual lo llevó a la conclusión de que tendría sus horribles recuerdos mientras Sasuke no estuviera cerca de él.

Suspiró nuevamente y trató de dirigir sus pensamientos hacia un mejor rumbo, tal vez durante el tiempo que Sasuke había comenzado a pedirle entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>El murmullo de varias voces logró que Ino abriera los ojos. Parpadeó algo confundida, miró a su alrededor y se encontró a sí misma en una especie de cueva. Sintió su cuerpo agarrotado, producto de haber dormido en una mala posición. Estiró un poco los brazos y soltó un bostezo.<p>

—Despertaste.

Miró a un lado y encontró a una sonriente castaña tendiéndole algo de comer.

—Tenten—dijo como si aún no lo creyera.

—Sí, Ino, soy yo—le respondió con seguridad y contó mentalmente hasta tres esperando el grito de euforia de su amiga, el cual no se hizo esperar mucho.

Ino se levantó rápidamente y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga mientras chillaba cosas un poco confusas, pero se detuvo un momento.

—Qué raro—dijo mientras movía la pierna que la noche anterior, ¿o era la tarde?, tenía adolorida.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó curiosa su acompañante.

—Pues antes de irme a dormir la tenía algo adolorida—señaló la pierna—pero ahora todo está en orden, supongo que no era tan grave.

Tenten asintió levemente.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Etsuko-san?—indagó, mirando a su alrededor.

—Afuera, con los demás—respondió la chica, señalando hacia la salida.

—¿Los demás?—los ojos azules de Ino se iluminaron—Eso significa que…—comenzó a andar rápidamente hacia afuera.

—Que estamos todos, menos Sasuke y Sakura—terminó, haciendo que la rubia parara abruptamente.

—¿Sasuke-kun y frente de marquesina no están?—preguntó con sorpresa. Tenten negó con la cabeza.

Ino frunció el ceño y camino, esta vez sin mucho ánimo, de nuevo hacia la salida. Contempló a todos los presentes y vio que Tenten tenía razón.

No había rastro de Sakura o de Sasuke.

—Ino—oyó que Hinata la llamaba. Todos la observaron de inmediato al oír la voz, un tanto tímida, de la Hyuga.

—Hola a todos—saludó con algo de cautela, tratando de entender la atmosfera que los rodeaba, que iba desde tensión hasta la preocupación.

Vio como algunos sonreían levemente en respuesta de su saludo y otros asentían nada más.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado, Ino—Etsuko le sonrió, a su lado estaba Shikamaru que la veía con cautela—Ven a comer, tenemos planes que hacer.

Tenten se posicionó a su lado y le tendió la comida que había ofrecido en la cueva. La aceptó y se fue a sentar entre Shikamaru y Sai.

Sabía lo que sucedía, nadie quería tocar el tema de sus camaradas extraviados. Pero aún así fue inevitable que el tema saliera a colocación cuando Shino se acercó a Etsuko y dijo:

—Mis insectos dicen que fueron perseguidos hacia el sur, terminaron atrapados en un risco y la única opción que les quedó fue saltar—terminó con su voz un tanto monótona.

El silencia inundó el lugar, la tensión aumentó a niveles insospechables e Ino sintió que se ahogaba.

Fue Etsuko quien rompió el silencio.

—Estamos como a mucho a dos o tres días de nuestro destino—todos la miraron seriamente—No sabemos ya ni cuánto tiempo nos queda, la alianza cuenta con nosotros para rescatar a Naruto…

Ino frunció el ceño levemente. Vio como todos bajaban un poco la cabeza, como entendiendo de antemano lo que ella quería decir.

—…Si retrocedemos ahora por dos personas podríamos poner en riesgo la única esperanza que nos queda—continuó—Por lo que no creo que sea prudente regresarnos por ellos, claro está, es mi punto de vista. Soy una mera civil que fue arrastrada hacia su guerra, porque eso es lo que es, una guerra, pero aún así comprendo prioridades, a pesar de que no fui entrenada en una academia shinobi…

Sintió sus manos adoloridas, sólo en ese momento Ino se dio cuenta de que las tenía en un agarre feroz. Estaba molesta.

—Seguiremos dentro de una hora—finalizó, espero un momento respuesta alguna, aunque nada pasó, luego se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió hacia el bosque, pero la voz de Ino la detuvo.

—¡¿Eso es todo?—chilló indignada, haciendo que todos salieran del pequeño letargo en el que habían entrado por la decisión.

—Sí, lo es—respondió claramente la chica.

—¡Creí que te importaban un poco más!—reclamó a todo pulmón.

—Me importan—admitió mientras bajaba levemente la cabeza—pero creo que es más importante la misión, Ino.

La rubia apretó los puños.

—¡¿Y ustedes la apoyan?—señaló a Etsuko mientras observaba a cada uno de los presentes.

Hinata bajó la cabeza tímidamente, Shino suspiró y Kiba mordió su labio inferior con dureza. Tenten y Neji se miraron mutuamente y luego suspiraron. Shikamaru soltó un 'problemático' y Sai miró apenado hacia otro lado.

Eso fue respuesta más que suficiente para Ino, todos apoyaban a Etsuko.

—¡¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso a ellos?—exclamó con rabia—¡Son nuestros compañeros!

—Naruto también lo es—habló Neji.

—Sólo medimos prioridades, Ino—se lamentó Tenten.

—Shikamaru—le habló con seriedad—¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

El chico la miró por un momento y luego suspiro.

—Problemático—se limitó a decir haciendo que Ino hirviera en rabia.

—¿Qué hay de ti Kiba?—buscó al chico.

—Ino… yo…

—¿No me digas que tú también estás de acuerdo con esto, Sai?—se volteó en busca del aludido.

—…

—¡Son una cuerda de escorias!—les gritó. Sai abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al oír esas palabras por parte de Ino recordó que había escuchado algo similar por parte de alguien—¡¿Cómo pueden dejarlos de un lado por una misión? ¡Naruto no habría querido eso!—trató de convencerlos—¡Estoy segura de que habría dicho…

—Aquellos que no cumplen las reglas son escorias, pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escorias.

—¡Exacto, Sai!—Ino se calló abruptamente y buscó con la mirada al que acababa de hablar—Sai—dijo sorprendida, el chico le sonrió levemente.

Todos observaron sorprendidos al chico.

—Comprendo el hecho—comenzó a hablar Hinata con timidez—de establecer prioridades, pero no creo que a Naruto le agrade saber que abandonamos a unos amigos sólo por él, peor aún si se trata de Sakura y Sasuke.

Poco a poco comenzaron a surgir las dudas sobre si lo que hacían era lo correcto, pero fue Etsuko quien terminó de convencerlos, a pesar de que fue quien tomó la decisión.

—Escorias, eh—habló—¿fue Kakashi-san quien te dijo eso, Sai?—el chico sonrió—La verdad yo también tengo dudas sobre eso de abandonarlos, pero no sé cómo trabajan sus mentes ninjas, sólo sigo lo que las reglas dicen. No se trata de ser comparado o no con cosas peores que escorias, se trata más del sentimiento de hacerle eso a un camarada.

Ino sonrió.

—Hagamos algo, yo junto con…—Etsuko miró a todos un momento—…Kiba y Akamaru—los aludidos la miraron—iremos a buscarlos. El resto seguirán hacia el país de la Lluvia.

—Supongo que esta es la orden definitiva, ¿no?—habló Shikamaru.

—Tú volverás a ser el líder.

—Problemático—se limitó a decir el chico haciendo que todos rieran levemente.

—Pero te aclaro Ino—la rubia miró a Etsuko sin comprender—Si no tuviera la certeza de que ellos están bien y lo más probable ya vengan para acá, entonces yo hubiese sido la primera en salir corriendo a buscarlos.

—De eso no tengo duda—le sonrió.

—Lo más probable es que Sasuke te regañe por haber ido a buscarlo—comentó Tenten.

—Sí—suspiró Etsuko—lo más probable. Pero creo que prefiero ser una escoria, antes que ser algo peor que eso—les sonrió…

* * *

><p>—Oye, Sasuke-kun.<p>

—¿Hn?

—Naruto me está hablando.

—¿Qué te dice?

—…

—Sakura, ¿qué te dice el dobe?

.

.

.

—Adiós, Sakura-chan

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará… si quieren.<strong>

**A/N:** La verdad no tengo mucho que decir, y lamentablemente para hoy no traigo ninguna crónica, gomene . He estado buscando alguna imagen para ponerla como portada del fic, pero hasta el momento no he encontrado la indicada. Así que mientras tanto seguirá saliendo la foto de perfil.

Como verán también me uní a la fiesta de 'Road to Ninja' en donde estoy segura que el SasuSaku volverá a manda :3, bueno, o al menos eso creo. Mil gracias a todos los que comentan y si ven una foto que pueda usarse como portada para este fic, no duden en avisarme, yo la evaluaré y decidiré si es o no la correcta.

Amm, también recibí un review, el último que se subió para el capítulo anterior, un tanto desagradable, aún así responderé con su mismo lenguaje.

'Por que no dejas de joder', no sé de donde sacaste un nombre tan original, pero me da igual, en fin, yo subo la continuación cuando a mí me da la gana, ¿sí? Haya tú si se te va la vida esperando n.n.

Saludos.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a:<strong> loriana, sasusaku fr, vikolove13, Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki, Akiiko-Chan, Nami-chan, natico-yan, GreeceSJL, Kunoichi2518, cerezo21, LuFer Gosh, DULCECITO311, White Lady EF, the Uchiha Queen, Chaotic Agony, anon, Nora-Maria, Nana Naru, Patti, Sakulali, Itzumi, perla, Monika-N, DustinParis, roo.r.b

* * *

><p><em>"La gente como Jiraiya ..., Sarutobi,y la anciana Chiyo de la Arena poseían algo que les hace falta urgentemente a ustedes dos. ¿¡Saben lo que es eso!... ¡La fe! ¡Mi abuelo, el primer Hokage, creyó en ustedes y que ustedes se encargarían de la aldea. Ahora es su turno para creer en estos niños y le encomendarán la aldea a ellos! "<em>

_(Tsunade Senju)_


	13. Capítulo Doce: Otros puntos de vista

**Ojo de Luna.**

**Resumen:** Cuando la desesperación te engulle al ver ese mundo tan perfecto desde que aquella luna roja se posó en tu cielo. —Sakura—aquellos ojos negros la miraron con intensidad, —¿Sasuke-kun?—preguntó sorprendida, —Vamos a salvar al dobe y a destruir esta ilusión.

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha (mayormente) y otras parejas.

**Género:** Aventura, Amistad, Drama, Comedia, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Doce:** Otros puntos de Vista.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuga contempló el panorama con su byakugan buscando indicio alguno de enemigos dentro de su rango de visión, a su lado Neji hacía exactamente lo mismo.<p>

—¿Algo?

—No, Neji-niisama —suspiró ella, desactivando su byakugan—. Al parecer estamos bien.

Su compañero asintió.

—Bajemos —le dijo, mientras ella asentía—. Como están las cosas, lo mejor será no andar demasiado tiempo separados.

Sí, tenía razón. La última vez, por un pequeño descuido de su grupo, casi habían terminado aniquilados por un grupo de zetsus quienes usando a su favor el hecho de poder moverse dentro de los árboles, lograron traspasar las líneas de detección y solo fueron conscientes de lo que ocurría gracias a los insectos de Shino.

Llegaron a tiempo, corriendo con todo lo que podían, solo para gritar que era una emboscada y lograr dispersar a todos.

A la final, por suerte quizás, la gran mayoría había terminado a salvo, a excepción de Sasuke y Sakura.

_No, ellos están bien _se dijo. _Estoy segura que pronto regresarán_.

Miró con cuidado el pequeño cristal que Etsuko-san le había dado para poder protegerse de la Luna y suspiró.

—¿Sucede algo, Hinata-sama? —Neji la miró fijamente mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol para llegar donde sus otros compañeros estaban.

—No —mintió—. Solo… estoy deseando que esto termine pronto.

El joven la miró fijamente por un segundo y asintió con cuidado. No dijo nada más.

El silencio prominente del bosque solo era interrumpido por alguno que otro sonido de algún animal, lo cual la hacía sentirse un tanto insegura sobre el panorama. Muy rara vez los animales hacían ruido alguno, era como si supieran lo que ocurría en el mundo y guardaran luto por ello, de allí a que cuando ellos hicieran ruido, Hinata pensaba que quizás algo o alguien los obligara a ello.

—Hinata-sama —la voz de Neji la sacó de sus cavilaciones —, no se preocupe. Si los animales hacen ruido es tal vez por nosotros y no por otras cosas indeseadas.

La chica lo miró fijamente y asintió con cuidado.

—Sí, puede que sea verdad —se mordió el labio inferior con cuidado—. Neji-niisama… ¿por qué será que los zetsus ya no toman forma humana? Es decir… durante la guerra ellos podían…

—Tal vez porque no ven la necesidad —supuso—. En aquella ocasión era para confundirnos y que comenzáramos a matarnos entre nosotros mismos… Y hubiese funcionado de no ser por Naruto.

Ante la mención de aquél nombre, la mirada de Hinata se entristeció… _Si tan solo él estuviera aquí_… _sabría qué hacer con todo este lío_.

—No se preocupe, Hinata-sama. Naruto es fuerte, estoy seguro que en estos momentos estará pensando cómo escapar de donde sea que lo tenga. Es muy hiperactivo, dudo que aguante mucho más encerrado y aburrido.

Sonrió un poco ante el pequeño intento de broma de su primo, pero él tenía razón. No podía permitirse pensar por un momento que Naruto se rendiría. Él no era de los que tiraran la toalla.

_"—__Yo nunca retiro mis palabras, ese es mi camino ninja"_

—Tienes razón —dijo, más animada—. Tenemos que ir a sacarlo de allá. Seguro que tendrá bastante energía… después de tanto tiempo.

Los labios de Neji se curvaron en una sonrisa. Su prima era bastante optimista al respecto de todo y él prefería que siguiera siendo así.

* * *

><p>Si le hubiesen dicho a Shikamaru Nara, cuando su difunto padre lo llevó a la academia por primera vez, que su vida como shinobi estaba marcada por situaciones que él consideraba mucho más que problemáticas, jamás habría vuelto a poner un pie en ese dichoso edificio lo que le quedaba de vida.<p>

Detestaba fumar, pero en ese momento habría adorado tener un cigarrillo así hubiese sido para quejarse de lo problemático que era el humo. Por un momento, la voz de Temari retumbó en su mente con algo que ella le había dicho hacía ya tanto tiempo atrás.

_"__¿Cómo carajos has podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo?"_

_Es problemático, mujer, pero morir siempre me ha parecido muy problemático y más cuando tratas de rescatar al que alguna vez fue el payaso de tu clase_. Pensó internamente y sonrió al imaginársela como ella hubiese rodado los ojos y negado con la cabeza ante semejante respuesta.

—Problemático —murmuró otra vez—. Ino nos mete algo de sentido no común. Sasuke y Sakura están metidos sabrás Dios dónde. Kiba y Etsuko-san andan corriendo detrás de ellos como dos niñeras. Naruto muriéndose, si es que ya no lo está, en una puta jaula o qué sé yo. La luna es roja. Y yo lo único que quisiera es jugar al shogi y mirar las nubes… oh, cierto, ya no hay nubes que mirar

Observó el cielo oscuro y suspiró.

—Problemático.

—La vida siempre será problemática para ti —dijo alguien a su lado.

—Ino —saludó a la recién llegada que se sentaba junto con él—. Tú también eres problemática.

La rubia meneó su cabeza como gesto de resignación. Shikamaru nunca iba a cambiar, eso se veía bien.

—¿Ya sabes cómo vamos a infiltrarnos?

El chico suspiró.

—Lo que quieres saber es qué tienes que hacer tú…

—Porque soy la única que puede buscar una ruta segura y pasar inadvertida.

Shikamaru volvió la vista hacia donde se veía el límite que demarcaba el país del Fuego con el de la Lluvia y suspiró.

—Todavía no estoy muy seguro, pero por el momento tendremos que entrar al territorio más peligroso de todos.

—Podría ir yo primero —sugirió ella—. Con mi técnica de transferencia mental.

—Tienes tiempo limitado —dijo—. Serás más útil con todo tu chakra disponible dentro de la aldea como tal.

Ino frunció el entrecejo por un momento y luego suspiró. Para ella, toda esa odisea también resultaba bastante 'problemática', pero no podía evitar sentirse algo molesta con el hecho de que Shikamaru buscara protegerla de todo.

—Nara —usó su apellido con bastante frialdad—. Déjame ir. Sabes muy bien que es mejor, sino pondrás todo el equipo en peligro por semejante estupidez.

El chico la miró un par de minutos y luego volvió la vista al frente. Soltó un suspiro pesado y, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, todas las posibilidades que pasaban por su mente incluían a Ino yendo al frente, antes que ellos.

—¡No puedes protegerme para siempre! —Exclamó frustrada—Soy tan hábil como cualquier otra persona y puedo cuidarme yo sola… además, será mi mente la que vaya… no mi cuerpo —terminó, señalando su cabeza.

—Pero si te llegan a descubrir…

—Desharé el jutsu antes de que me maten. Lo juro —alzó la mano, como guardando un juramento sagrado—. Además eso no ocurrirá… yo no dejaré que eso ocurra…

Tanto Ino como él sabían que si agarraban a la rubia, los descubrirían y todo se iría a la mierda.

—Confía en mí —pidió, mirándolo con sus ojos azules.

Shikamaru volvió a fruncir el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Malditas mujeres.

—¿Por qué carajo las mujeres son tan problemáticas? —Gruñó— Uno les dice 'no' y ustedes se lo toman como si les hubiesen pegado y comienzan a armar un alboroto que, Dios sabrá cómo, uno aguanta —Ino soltó una carcajada—. Entonces a la final los hombres terminamos como los malos, además de regañados, y ustedes siempre ganando.

—¡¿Eso es un sí?!

—Mujer problemática, anda a joder a otro lado antes de que cambie de idea.

La chica se levantó de un saltó y sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de tomar el rostro de Shikamaru y darle un beso en ambas mejillas. Luego, tal cual como vino, se esfumó.

Nara se quedó allí, quieto, viendo el cielo oscuro y pidiéndole a Asuma-sensei que por el amor de todo lo sagrado le diera paciencia, sabiduría y unas largas –larguísimas- vacaciones cuando todo aquello terminara.

_Un cigarrillo tampoco estaría mal, aunque el humo es problemático._

Tan problemático como lo era Ino.

* * *

><p>Shino Aburame era una persona bastante silenciosa, por no decir totalmente. También podría decirse que poseía una habilidad para evitar ser notado y aunque eso de cierta forma lo ponía muy susceptible cuando era ignorado, le dada una ventaja muy peculiar sobre los demás: la capacidad de observación.<p>

Lo cual era muy importante, no solo para su vida de shinobi, sino también para tratar de entender la maraña de sentimientos que rondaban a su alrededor. Aunque lo último quizás sonora muy de vieja chismosa, Shino pensaba que era todo lo contrario. Al saber cómo se sentían los demás, él podía tratar de buscar soluciones cuando se generaran conflictos, porque podría saber el por qué se iniciaron las disputas.

Aunque como tal no había sucedido nada que lo pusiera en alerta, salvo el ataque de los zetsus, Shino ya tenía descrito en su interior un pequeño perfil de cada uno de sus compañeros –o de lo que se habían convertido después de la última guerra que había cobrado la vida de muchas personas- y, aunque quizás a primera vista pudieran verse prácticamente igual a como fueron hacía algunos años atrás, semanas larguísimas de convivencias con ellos le hicieron notar tantas cosas que –para que negarlo- le causaban interés.

En aquella importante odisea viajaban once personas, contando a Shino y a aquella mujer amiga de Sasuke y su hermano –que a él no le interesaba mucho observar puesto que no tenía una imagen anterior para compararla, aun así también le había sacado un pequeño perfil junto con sus demás compañeros-. Akamaru no entraba en la cuenta.

Comenzando con Ino y Shikamaru, ambos tenían sus pequeñas imperceptibles indiferencias.

Ino seguía siendo algo escandalosa para su propio bien, pero poseía una madurez calma a su alrededor. La había oído dar respuestas tan interesantes, como acertadas, que hacían a Shino entender que el mundo de Ino giraba alrededor de hacer comprender a los demás lo que realmente necesitaban entender. Aunque a veces parecía que ella no tenía respuesta para sus propias inquietudes. Shino aún no había descubierto cuales eran en realidad.

Shikamaru, la cabeza del equipo, murmuraba su siempre 'problemático', bostezaba con mucha frecuencia y parecía anhelar ir a echarse a contar nubes y dormir sin muchos enredos. Pero su problema radicaba en el hecho de querer protegerlos a todos, especialmente a Ino. Lo había visto muchas veces fruncir el entrecejo mientras pensaba en alguna estrategia para nada riesgosa, pero por supuesto, eso no existía. Los riesgos siempre iban incluidos en todo, lo que traía como consecuencia que sus inseguridades sobre el qué hacer lo tuvieran al borde del estrés total. Desde la perspectiva de Shino, Shikamaru había olvidado cómo ser optimista y confiar un poco más en sí mismo. Tal vez se responsabilizaba de lo ocurrido con Naruto, quizás se la pasara pensando en el qué habría ocurrido si hubiese tomado otras decisiones y, masoquistamente, se hubiese martirizado con eso los últimos años transcurridos.

Tenten y Neji eran, por el contrario, los más tranquilos de todo aquello.

Para Shino, Neji se había vuelto una persona bastante confiable, con la mente cien por ciento fría, tratando de mantener una calma absoluta y comprendiendo que desesperarse solo traería consigo el fracaso. Neji era fuerte, inteligente y astuto. Y siempre mantenía un ojo extra sobre su otra compañera, cuidándola de que no le fuera a pasar nada.

Por otro lado, Tenten había aprendido a ser bastante observadora y extremadamente cauta. Con una sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro, buscaba la manera de socializar con todos y aprender cada detalle que podía de la persona. Shino supuso que eso lo hacía con el fin de evitar intrusos no deseados, la había visto acercarse a cada uno para hablar de cualquier tontería y recordar alguna que otra historia vieja justo cuando se reunieron después del ataque anterior. Ella siempre estuvo sonriendo y con un kunai en la mano como lo más natural del mundo.

Sai era la persona más natural de todos. La máscara de hipocresía que lo acompañó por muchos años desapareció en su totalidad y ahora mostraba su verdadero yo… o al menos a cómo había aprendido a ser realmente. Sai era el más optimista con todo aquello, el más colaborador y el que realmente te sonreía sin esconder nada. Era un tanto irónico, desde la perspectiva de Shino, que mientras muchos se habían formado su propia máscara para ocultar sus propias inseguridades, Sai se la hubiese quitado y no parecía dudar en nada de lo que hacía.

Sasuke y Sakura eran los más complejos de todos. Shino le había dado un dolor de cabeza mientras trataba de desenredar la compleja relación que existía entre ellos, pero para resumirlo, todo se basaba en unas cuantas verdades: Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Sasuke aún no amaba a Sakura. Para él, la chica era demasiado importante, sí, pero sentía que no se la merecía para nada –lo cual Shino coincidía de cierta forma-, por lo que trataba de alejarla, lo cual era demasiado difícil para Sasuke.

¿Cómo se hacía para alejar algo que necesitas, y quieres, tener cerca para poder protegerla? Shino supuso que la inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad de Sasuke ya no era tan fuerte como antes. Y Sakura parecía bastante decidida a romperla. Aburame se preguntó qué pensaría Naruto de todo esto si pudiera verlo.

Con respecto a los de su propio equipo, Hinata y Kiba, él había vistos sus cambios progresivos puesto que habían convivido a la totalidad desde que la guerra se perdió.

Hinata había demostrado ser bastante decidida y cuando el clan Hyuga volvió a reunirse, nombrándola como nueva líder, ella aceptó su responsabilidad como debía. De hecho, uno de los primeros clanes que habían aceptado volver a la guerra había sido el de ella, quien junto con Neji, les había devuelto la esperanza a sus miembros. También era una de las que creían ciegamente que Naruto aún estaba vivo y estaba dispuesta a recorrer mar y tierra hasta encontrarlo. Hinata amaba a Naruto y Shino deseaba de todo corazón que algún día ella fuera correspondida.

Aún cuando Naruto estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Sakura.

Kiba, en cambio, era el que menos había cambiado. Seguía siendo impulsivo, escandaloso, gritón, hiperactivo. Un Naruto pero con más neuronas y no tan poderoso.

Shino recordaba como en medio de la matanza generada por Tobi, comprendió que la guerra había tocado prácticamente su fin cuando, desde muy lejos, sus insectos le avisaron que Sasuke se estaba llevando lejos a una Sakura inconsciente –como huyendo- dejando atrás a un Naruto malherido quien ganaba tiempo para dejarlos ir.

También desde su campo de visión notó como en medio de todo aquél desastre, muchos de los shinobis comenzaron a correr, rindiéndose, y alejándose como hormigas ante un depredador. Entonces, por último, observó el momento exacto cuando unos aliados de la nube hacían caer a Killer Bee, y emprendían la retirada con él, llevándoselo lo más lejos posible de todo eso.

Fue allí que entendió que ya todo había acabado y ellos estaban huyendo, aprovechando la distracción que Naruto les dada. Usándolo para salvar sus miserables vidas.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó a su lado Kiba sobre el lomo de Akamaru, inseguro e incómodo, viendo como muchos corrían a su alrededor en sentido contrario a donde se suponía que debían ir.

Esa fue, y posiblemente siempre sería, la decisión más difícil que Shino le tocó tomar.

—Vamos por Hinata —dijo con voz rígida—. Así sea a rastra, tenemos que llevárnosla de aquí.

Kiba asintió.

Porque a la final, todos eran escorias.

* * *

><p>Ino Yamanaka caminó por el pequeño campamento improvisado buscando con sus ojos azules a Sai. Cuando lo localizó, sonrió y se dispuso a ir hacia él. El chico se encontraba dibujando tranquilamente y alzó la vista en el momento en que sintió a Ino pararse frente a él e inclinarse un poco para poder observar lo que estaba dibujando.<p>

Sonrió.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Ino?

La rubia le correspondió la sonrisa y se apartó el mechón de cabello que cubría su ojo para poder detallar mejor lo que Sai dibujaba.

—Me encanta tu estilo de dibujo —comentó—. Es bastante sencillo y pulcro, aun así llama la atención.

—Gracias —le respondió mientras se movía hacia un lado para darle espacio a que Ino tomara asiento —. Ha pasado tiempo desde que alguien alagara mi trabajo.

—¿En serio? —Ino frunció el ceño—. Bueno, supongo que nadie ha tenido tiempo de detallarlo con calma.

Sai tuvo que darle la razón.

—¿Y de qué va éste? —Señaló la chica a los varios trazos que tenía en su cuaderno, los cuales aún no tenían forma definida—. Todavía le falta bastante. O al menos, todavía no capto lo que significa.

—Le falta unas cuantas líneas para encontrarle sentido—respondió, entonces comenzó a trazar algunas figuras —. ¿Qué tal ahora?

Ino enfocó sus ojos azules sobre el trabajo y pensó a qué podría parecerse.

—¿Un grupo de amigos en un picnic? —trató de adivinar.

El chico sonrió mientras asentía.

—Exacto. Eres buena en esto de notar las formas.

—Oh, bueno, admito que no estaba muy segura. La he lanzado a ver si tenía suerte.

Sai trazó unas cuantas líneas más y esta vez Ino tuvo una imagen más clara de lo que estaba siendo plasmado. Decidió guardar silencio y ver cómo Sai hacía su magia y lentamente agregaba los detalles. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta al notar los rasgos de Sakura siendo plasmados en el lienzo, seguido de los de Naruto. La expresión malhumorada de Sasuke fue apareciendo sin mucha dificultad y se vio a Kakashi leyendo su libro 'educativo'.

Oh, ahora lo entendía mejor. Era un picnic del equipo siete, junto con el capitán Yamato y Sai.

—Qué hermoso —susurró Ino.

—Gracias de nuevo —contestó Sai mientras finalizaba. Le había costado un poco empezarlo, pero luego las cosas simplemente encajaban en su sitio, como debía ser. Y así había logrado terminar aquél dibujo—. Espero que algún día realmente podamos hacer algo así.

Suspiró.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó la chica—. Ya verás que cuando toda esta estupidez termine, Naruto tendrá tanta hambre que harán falta muchos picnics así para saciarlo.

—Supongo que en eso no te equivocas —admitió Sai, imaginándose al rubio comiendo tanta ramen y a Sakura regañándolo. Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada—. Por cierto, ¿necesitabas algo? No es que me moleste tu compañía, pero realmente tengo la sensación de que quieres pedirme un favor.

Ino sonrió.

—De hecho, sí. Voy a salir dentro de poco a recorrer el perímetro y buscar una ruta segura para poder entrar al país de la lluvia y quisiera que hicieras algunos animales pequeños, que puedan pasar desapercibidos, para que me acompañen y me ayuden. También le pediré a Shino apoyo —explicó sin rodeos.

Sai asintió levemente, comprendiendo.

—Bueno, eso es sencillo. ¿Dentro de cuánto vas a partir?

—Creo que dentro de nada. Primero tengo que ubicar un animal al cual transferir mi mente para poder infiltrarme —sonrió—. Así que me voy yendo a buscar a Shino y luego al animal. Saludos.

Se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia el bosque.

—Y, por cierto, haz un retrato de mi increíble persona —dijo, antes de perderse entre los arbustos—. ¡Te lo encargo!

Sai sonrió.

* * *

><p>Tenten le hizo señas a Hinata y a Neji para que bajaran hacia donde ella se encontraba. Saludó con su siempre sonrisa de tranquilidad e hizo, como quien no quisiera la cosa, unas cuantas preguntitas que escondían un cierto matiz al estilo interrogatorio. Neji lo sabía. Hinata también.<p>

Los dos respondieron con tranquilidad, fingiendo que no sabían nada con respecto a las inseguridades de Tenten, y luego notaron como la sonrisa de la chica se hacía más relajada mientras guardaba tranquilamente el kunai dentro de su estuche.

—¿Todo en orden, entonces?

—Sí —contestó Hinata, mientras los tres se ponían en marcha—. La verdad está tan tranquilo que hasta da miedo.

La castaña frunció el ceño un poco, dándole la razón a Hinata internamente. No era que le molestara la calma que rondaba en el ambiente (la verdad era que no se percibía malicia alguna alrededor), pero después de lo ocurrido con los zetsus, no quería volver a repetir la misma experiencia.

_Todo iba bien… entonces, ellos nos descubrieron_. Pensó con amargura. Como consecuencia, ahora Sasuke y Sakura andaban perdidos, prácticamente expuestos a todo riesgo, y ellos también. Tenten no creía que hubiese sido buena idea dejar ir a Etsuko-san, la cual era la que los mantenía protegidos de la Luna y su jodida luz, la cual parecía comenzar a arrasar la oscuridad que reinaba en los bosque de forma lenta, pero segura.

Tenten quiso cachetearse, eso no podía ser posible. Ya sus miedos parecían rozar lo paranoico.

—Ya, ya, Hinata —sonrió—. La paranoica soy yo, no sigas mis ejemplos.

La aludida sonrió débilmente y murmuró una leve disculpa. Neji, a su lado, comentó algo sin importancia para aligerar el ambiente, aunque no funcionó mucho. El Hyuga no era especialmente de los que pudiesen subir ánimos, no era su especialidad.

—Creo que sería buena idea regresar con los demás —comentó Tenten, poniéndose en marcha hacía el campamento—. No queremos que se preocupen por nosotros y piensen lo que no es.

Asintiendo, los primos se pusieron en marcha detrás de la castaña y deambularon todo el camino de vuelta hacía el improvisado campamento que se había implementado y solo encontraron a Sai sentado, dibujando con tranquilidad. El chico alzó el rostro cuando sintió sus presencias y saludó con una sonrisa.

Los recién llegados se reunieron en torno a él.

—Qué bueno verlos —comentó el pintor, sin apartar la vista de su lienzo—. Ya iba a empezar a preocuparme.

—Todo está en orden —dijo Hinata, quien se acercó un poco para detallar mejor el dibujo que realizaba—. Nos detuvimos a charlar un momento, por eso el retraso.

El chico asintió, entendiendo a lo que se refería.

—¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó Neji mientras observaba el campamento vacío.

Hinata notó cómo Sai terminaba de plasmar una rosa en la cabellera suelta de Ino Yamanaka, quien desde el lienzo parecía tener una expresión enigmática y un aire de misterio debido a la postura en que el chico había decidido plasmarla (de medio lado, con su rostro viendo hacía el pintor). A la chica le embargó una extraña sensación al entender que, de todas, Ino era especialmente hermosa.

Sai sonrió… una sonrisa falsa, insípida y neutra. Algo que hacía tiempo atrás no se veía en él.

—Fueron a despedir a Ino, por supuesto.

* * *

><p>Kiba olfateó el aire desde aquél risco. A su lado, Akamaru hizo lo mismo. Se detuvo un momento allí, buscando con persistencia lo que la verdad no encontraría allí. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo parado en esa roca, con el viento chocando contra su cara, trayendo muchos olores, pero ninguno le interesaba.<p>

No eran los que él estaba buscando con insistencia.

Akamaru ladró a su lado, suave. El perro era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que el ruido innecesario atraería compañía indeseada. Aun así, su sabe ladrido logró sacar a Kiba de su estado de concentración.

—Lo siento —le dijo al perro—. Quería intentar un poco más.

Como respuesta, Akamaru soltó un leve quejido (como un lamento)

—Sí, bueno, hay cosas imposibles —rió sin muchas ganas—. Volvamos.

Se subió al lomo del perro y recorrió el camino que con anterioridad había deambulado. Olfateó un poco el aire y localizó la esencia de Etsuko, quien lo esperaba unos kilómetros más al norte. Con rapidez, Kiba se movilizó entre los arbustos (siempre pendiente de olores, en busca de alguno indeseado o deseado, el que llegase primero) y llegó a donde la chica lo esperaba.

—Esos desgraciados parecen viejas chismosas —comentó al ver cómo había quedado el antiguo campamento después del ataque de los zetsus—. ¿No dejaron nada?

—Ni comida ni agua —murmuró la chica—. Tuvimos suerte de que Sai cargara con los documentos dentro de su mochila y pudiese tomarlos a tiempo. Sino todo… hasta los planes de los aliados hubiese quedado al descubierto.

—¿Crees que haya sido casualidad o…?

—Puede que sí o puede que no —respondió ella—. Tal vez estuviesen haciendo un patrullaje por mero aburrimiento y nos descubrieran o… nos venían siguiendo, esperando una oportunidad.

—Pareces más convencida por la segunda opción.

—En realidad, hay una tercera — le dijo, mientras se agachaba y recogía un kunai abandonado—. Nos delataron.

Kiba parpadeó sorprendido, no se esperaba eso.

—¿Co-cómo así? ¿Hay un enemigo entre nosotros? —siseó molesto—. ¡Eso es estúpido! Un impostor no habría podido fingir tanto tiempo entre nosotros. Además…

—No dije que estuviera 'entre nosotros' —explicó ella, cortándolo—. Ya he salido en expediciones antes, sí nos hemos topados con zetsus y todo eso… pero no de una forma tan organizada como si no vinieran a aniquilarnos solo porque sí. Buscaban algo más: reemplazarnos.

Kiba la miró estupefacto.

—Pero sí todo lo que dices es cierto, entonces el enemigo infiltrado está…

—En la base…

Entre ambos se formó un silencio tan incómodo que Kiba no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Debería reírse ante lo patético de su suerte o comenzar a maldecirlos a todos? No lo sabía.

—Por supuesto, —se atrevió a decir Etsuko—, todo esto son meras especulaciones mías. Ni Itachi ni Kakashi-san serían tan imbéciles como para no notar que hay alguien jodiendo por allí —rió, como restándole importancia al asunto.

A Kiba no le pareció gracioso.

—¡Deja de asustarme así! —gruñó—. Sea verdad o mentira, hay algo que esos zetsus buscaban y si no nos han vuelto a atacar es porque lo consiguieron o porque se rindieron.

—¿Qué podrían buscar de nosotros? —suspiró la chica.

—A ti, por ejemplo —la señaló—. Eres una de las pocas que puede repeler su genjutsu o a Sasuke…

Cuando se refirió al Uchiha, Kiba lo dijo en broma, no esperaba ver la cara de espanto que su compañera pondría.

—¿No creerás que iban detrás de él o sí? —murmuró Inuzuka al ver que la chica comenzaba a murmurar algo para sí misma—¿Por qué querrían a Sasuke? ¡Es ridículo!

—Es un Uchiha —señaló ella como tratando de ver lo obvio—. Tobi quería a Sasuke para algo, o así me dijeron. ¿Y si ahora quiere conseguir ese 'algo'? —Kiba frunció el ceño—Y la oportunidad perfecta sería esta, donde está fuera, desprotegido y sin su querido hermano mayor para impedirle que algo le ocurra.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —el chicho prefirió no discutir más sobre el tema. Al parecer ahora no solo Naruto era una prioridad inminente—. Como habrás supuesto, dado que no me has preguntado por ello, no he podido dar con Sasuke ni con Sakura.

—¿El rastro termina dónde? —preguntó ella, comenzando a andar por el camino que Kiba había llegado.

—En un risco… o allí los atraparon o saltaron —dijo, siguiéndola.

Etsuko se quedó en silencio un momento.

—Optemos porque los imbéciles saltaron… recorreremos el río corriente abajo para ver si damos con ellos.

—¿Te das cuenta de cuánto tiempo tomaría eso? —Inuzuka puso los ojos en blanco—. Para cuando demos con ellos, es probable que ya se esté en plena guerra y nosotros jugando a 'buscar a Sasuke-kun' quien debe estar 'protegiendo' la virginidad de Sakura-chan. Esos han de estar felices y contentos, y nosotros como unos imbéciles detrás de ellos…

Kiba siguió mal hablando de sus compañeros por un largo rato más mientras corrían a lo largo del río. Y, cuando más obvio era que no los encontrarían, Akamaru ladró.

—¿Qué dice?

Inuzuka sonrió.

—Parece que hayamos a los imbéciles.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará, si quieren…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Cuando yo comencé a escribir este fic, lo hice con la intención de terminarlo. Aunque a ustedes posiblemente no les pareciera probable eso, yo aún sigo manteniendo la esperanza de que lo logre. Ya creo que van a dar casi tres años desde la última vez que actualicé el fic, sé que fue en agosto, pero no recuerdo en qué año. Estoy sorprendida de lo mucho que ha avanzado el tiempo y de las múltiples modificaciones que tuve que hacer a lo que queda de la trama –que espero no sea mucho- para que cuadre con lo que acontece actualmente en el manga de Naruto. Por razones obvias a que yo no sabía cómo era el 'genial' plan de Madara, hasta hacía unos meses atrás, este fic relatara lo que sucede desde un punto de vista un tanto diferente, pero que trataré de que a la final termine encajando con lo que sucede en la actualidad.

Otra cosa, acabo de iniciar mi segundo semestre en la uni, así que la verdad no puedo prometer actualización pronto. Simplemente veré cómo se desarrollan las cosas en mi vida y veré cuanto tiempo puedo invertir en esta distracción.

Como siempre, no queda nada más que decir gracias por su paciencia, sus comentarios y pues a los que todavía les nace leer este fic (no sé si serán muchos, pero la verdad no los culpo) espero que les resulte grato. Por último, no está de más pedir un review para el capítulo. Gracias y Saludos.

Me voy. A ver si logro escribir algo de mis otros fics.

Ama-chan off!


End file.
